Cin After Dark
by Spartins1988
Summary: Ciara Brady had a lot of things happen in her life. But she never expected one of them to be falling for Ben Weston. Ben Weston saw himself as someone who was unworthy of love after all hes done. Together they find the love and sexual fulfillment they've been craving while dealing with outsiders trying to tear them apart. Can they survive or will it all end after dark?
1. Chapter 1

"You sure you want to play chess with me?"

"Of course. Besides its better than playing checkers with Ralph."

"Oh, that's right. What happened again?"

"He thought they were Oreos and tried to eat them." She said trying to not laugh.

"Right." He said with a smile.

"I'm going to be a therapist someday. I can't find these kinds of things funny."

"Yet…"

"Yet it was pretty funny. He said the red ones were red velvet."

"I'm surprised he didn't break a tooth." Ben admitted as he took one of Ciara's pawns with his own.

"Me either. I finally told him that those were very stale and that I would bring him fresh one's next time."

"Did you?"

She nodded. "I was his hero for the day. Even brought a fresh carton of milk with me."

Ben laughed. "Well I can assure you I won't be trying to eat any chess pieces today. I had a big breakfast."

"Thank you."

Some silence fell over them for a little till Ben cleared his throat.

"So how are classes going?"

"Pretty good. Working with Marlena and spending time here has really helped me in my abnormal psychology class."

"And spending time with me I'm sure."

"I wouldn't trade our time for anything in the world."

Ben looked up from the chess board and smiled. "I hope I was helpful on that paper you had to write."

She nodded. "I should say so. I got an A+. My professor was pretty impressed I was able to interview someone who…who had the extensive knowledge you have."

He beamed at the fact he was able to help her get a good grade. "I'm so proud of you. I've told you this before, but I'll say it again. You truly are a Rockstar."

"Ben…"

"No, I mean it. And I know Dr. Evans would agree with me."

Ciara lowered her head and sheepishly smiled. "She's friends with my mom. I'm sure she'd feel she'd have to say that."

Ben shook his head as he moved his rook. "I may not have known Marlena Evans for as long as you have but I have known her enough to know she wouldn't say anything unless she really meant it."

"Your probably right."

He smirked. "Of course, I'm right. I'm always right."

###

After getting to spend time with Ciara he had his weekly therapy appointment. He seemed to be making good progress and with any luck his evaluation at the end of the month will go good as well.

There had been some things Ben hadn't shared with his doctor and today was the day he was finally going to do it.

It wasn't that he wanted to keep them from her, he just didn't know how to broach the subject.

It's not every day a patient has sexual fantasies about their therapist's intern.

Sure, he had these fantasies long before that person was an important part of his life. But now that, that person was, he found they started to become more increasingly. about them.

He knew why. He was starting to fall for them despite his best efforts.

He just prayed Marlena could say something, anything that would ease his mind.

When he finally addressed it, he thought he was going to die from embarrassment.

"So, Ben…tell me more about these fantasies."

"It's-it's hard to talk about." Ben said as he started to fidget a little in his chair.

"Have you shared them with anyone?"

He had almost shared them with Ciara but caught himself. Ben was afraid that if he had she'd stop seeing him when she came to Bayview. Or that she'd decide to do her internship somewhere else.

He shook his head. "I wanted to tell Abby when we were together, but I felt like she wouldn't understand."

"These fantasies…"

"There not about hurting or killing people if that's what you're wondering. There-there the- the sexual kind."

She nodded in understanding. "I see."

"I've had these thoughts for as long as I can remember. But there was this part of me that felt they were wrong."

"Why don't you describe one of them to me?"

Marlena's patient shook his head. "I don't know if I can."

"Ben this is a safe environment. You know anything you say here will be kept between you and I."

He let out a deep breath. "I-I-I have these sexual fantasies where I'm tied up…or the woman I'm with is tied up. One of us is spread eagle, tightly secured to the bed. The other has a whip in their hand. Poised to strike it against the bare skin of the person beneath them. Then forcing them to orgasm as many times as the other wants. Whether it's with the help of sex toys or just me and my body. It's completely consensual. We both want it badly."

"Well there's nothing wrong with that. Plenty of people have sexual fantasies like that."

"I know but isn't it wrong? To get pleasure out of my pain, someone else's pain? Especially after what I've done."

"In the context you're referring to. No. if both parties like you stated are in an agreement that it's what they want then there is nothing wrong with it. Plus, there's more to the sexual relationship you have described."

He shook his head. "I don't follow."

"I'm assuming in these fantasies one person is the dominate party and the other the submissive?"

"Yes."

She nodded. "Tell me Ben when you picture yourself as the dominate how does it feel?'

He pondered on her question for a moment before finally answering. "It feels nice to finally be in control. To have some form of power even if I know it can be taken away."

"Hmmm tell me more about that. What do you mean it can be taken away?"

"I-I know that at any point if the person I'm with wants me to stop then I have to stop. I feel like I can get the power I so badly crave because they are freely giving it to me. I don't have to forcibly take it from them."

Marlena jotted some notes down on her pad for a moment and then looked back up at Ben.

"Now what about when you're not in control? When your submitting to someone else?"

"I guess I know deep down I still have control and I can stop things if it becomes too much for me. But- but it still gives me the opportunity to see and feel how the woman feels when I dominate her. I almost feel like it makes me a better dominate."

Dr. Evans took her glasses off and placed them on her pad. "Ben this sounds like to me a good healthy way to get what you had always thought you lacked."

"Really?" He questioned.

She nodded. "When you became the necktie killer you had finally snapped. You had become tired of feeling helpless and powerless. So, to gain some of the power you needed you went about it all wrong. Because that's the only way you knew how to get it. You clearly never thought of sex as a healthy outlet."

He had to admit she was right. He didn't have the best role model growing up. So, when it came to getting things he needed or wanted he ended up inadvertently learning the best way to go about it was to forcibly take it. At any means necessary.

It wasn't till his session with Marlena that he realized he could have gotten it from sex.

But he doubted that any of the woman he was with in the past would have been into that kind of rough sex play.

Sure, Abby liked to act and believe like she was a wild animal in the bedroom but deep down she wasn't. Adventurous sex for her meant doing it in the shower with your clothes still on.

If he had even brought up to her his deep dark sexual needs, she probably would have laughed at him and thought he wasn't serious. When she realized he wasn't she would have eventually agreed to try it out but, in the end, would have half assed it.

She would have barely tried it and said she didn't get the point of having that kind of sex.

And like the kind of man he was, correction is, he would have dropped it and went back to having the kind of vanilla sex that Abby wanted. Once again pushing aside his wants and needs.

"I guess you're right." He conceded after a moment. It's just…lately I've been having them about a specific person. And I'm sure if they knew about it, they'd want nothing to do with me ever again. And that's with knowing my serial killer past."

As Marlena was about to divulge into that statement her office phone started to ring.

"Excuse me while I get that Ben."

He gave her a nod as she walked over to her desk and quickly answered her phone.

There session was just about nearing its end and for that he was a little grateful. He didn't know how he'd admit to Dr. Evans that the woman he was fantasying about was Ciara Brady.

###

"So, you want to tell my why were in this secluded room?"

She nodded "I talked with Marlena and she got the board to let me speak on your behalf at your hearing."

He smiled. "That's great."

"Marlena thinks if you keep up the great progress you've made that that along with my testimony should be enough to help you get released. Oh and of course her evaluation of you."

"Well I hope you tell them how important I have become to you."

Ciara shook her head yes. "And how I don't know what I'll do without you."

He laughed and reached for her hand. "I think you'll do just fine if I'm still in here."

"What if I said I don't want to find out?"

They both looked up at each other, the brunette with a serious unwavering look on her face.

"Ciara…"

"Ben…"

"Please don't say it."

As much as he wanted to hear her say she felt the same way he did he couldn't He couldn't know she wanted him when they both knew she couldn't have him.

"Don't you feel it? This undeniable attraction? This pull." She said as she squeezed his hand.

"Of course, I do. But you're on the outside and I'm not. You should be with someone who can take you places. Someone who can treat you right."

"Someone like Tripp?"

Thinking of her and Tripp together made his skin crawl.

"Definitely not Tripp. I just mean some who can give you the things you deserve. Someone who can shower you with hearts and flowers."

"But you can do those things!"

"Really how? With all those day passes they just keep throwing at me?" He snarked.

"I'll wait for you."

He softened. "You shouldn't have to. You deserve better. You deserve someone who isn't Ben Weston."

She stepped closer to him. "I'd have to disagree. It's only you that I want."

"Ciara I-."

Before he could finish his sentence, she crashed her lips on to his.

He was completely taken back by it. Ben stumbled back a bit but soon found himself leaning into the kiss.

Just one couldn't hurt. Just one before he squashed any hope of them being anything more than friends.

His hands snaked into her long hair desperately trying to keep her close.

After what felt like eternity Ciara pulled away.

They looked into each other's eyes. Both searching for something, something that said they should stop. But it wasn't there. All that was there was longing. Longing for just one more kiss.

Ciara didn't let herself think about it as she crashed her lips for the second time onto his.

He then pushed her up against the nearby wall, his hands on either side of her. Practically pinning her in place.

Her tongue immediately smashed against his lips, demanding access to his mouth. Ben willingly obliged and let her inside as his hands found their way to her wavy hair again.

She moaned when she felt his fingertips lightly massaging her scalp.

Ciara hadn't felt sensations like this in her entire life. Every touch from his fingers, lips and, tongue were setting off nerve endings that she didn't even know existed in her body.

He knew he should stop. He could hear that little voice in the back of his head that now often sounded like Dr. Evans. It was telling him that this wasn't right. That having sex with someone who worked at the facility was wrong on so many levels. And even if it wasn't wrong, it was telling him that he had come too far in his recovery now to screw it up by getting into a physical relationship when he mentally wasn't ready. It had been one of the many reasons why he tried to push her away minutes ago.

But for some reason he lost his will to care. She had worn him down.

Moments like this didn't happen to often for him. Especially since he had been put in here. So, he knew he wasn't going to let it slip away.

Ben was brought out of his thoughts when he felt Ciara's hand slithering down to the hem of his shirt.

In one swift motion she pulled it out from his pants and without second guessing it slid her hands under the white cotton and let them run up his bare chest.

His body was warm and rock hard. Pleased by this she let out a muffled groan.

She would have gone on further but was completely caught off guard by the tingling feeling she felt in the lower region of her body.

Ciara quickly pushed away, lips swollen and red.

"What-what's wrong?"

"I-I-I don't know."

Concerned, Ben brought a thumb up to her cheek and gently rubbed it. "Did you want to stop? I know things kind of got a little heated and for that I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "No, no you didn't do anything wrong. This was my fault."

"Ciara…"

"I'm sorry Ben I can't do this. I have to go."

Ben stepped back a bit and she was quick to get as far away from him as she could.

It was nothing that he had done. It was all her and the sensations she didn't expect to feel. Or was ready to feel for that matter.

When she had told Ben about how she felt she never expected him to say what he had.

If anything, she thought he would have told her he wasn't into her that way. But instead he tried to push her away.

He tried pushing her away because he had the same feelings she had.

Because he had noticed the instant pull between them.

But despite the attraction among the two of them, she didn't think it would lead to this. Here and now.

She didn't think she'd end up kissing Ben Weston of all people.

As more thoughts swarmed around her head, she began to think maybe Ben had been right. Maybe this wasn't right. Maybe she shouldn't have said anything. Then maybe just maybe they wouldn't be where they are right now.

"Ciara, I don't know what's going on here, but this wasn't your fault. Why don't we sit down and talk about this?"

She thought about how it felt to touch his bare body and could feel a shiver crawl up her spine. No man had ever made her feel that way before. It was almost frightening.

"I-I'm sorry I have to go. I can't do this right now."

And with that Ciara opened the door and quickly rushed out of the room. She would have made it down the hall unnoticed if she hadn't bumped into Marlena a few feet from the door.

"Ciara my goodness. Is everything alright?"

The brunette looked up at her mentor and lightly shook her head.

There was no way she could tell the doctor about what had just happened. At least not now anyway.

"I…uh…I um starting to get one of those really bad migraines. You know the ones that make you want to throw up, so I need to get home before it gets any worse." She lied.

Dr. Evans could see her swollen lips and disheveled hair but decided not to say anything.

"Sure of course. You go and get some rest and I will see you tomorrow."

Ciara gave her a nod and briskly walked past her, not daring to look back.

Marlena looked back at her intern and then the door she had just come out of. With her curiosity getting the best of her, she walked over to the room.

She was only slightly surprised to see her patient Ben Weston standing there.

"Ben?"

At the sound of his name he stood up straight and gave a sheepish smile. "Dr. Evans."

"Is everything okay?" I just saw Ciara rushing out of here."

"Honestly I'm not sure but I think it might be my fault."

She wasn't sure why he would think that, but it must have had something to do with why Ciara tore down the hallway almost like a whirling dervish.

"Hmm…well why don't you come with me and we can talk about it?"

Further down the hall when she was sure no one was around; Ciara had ducked into a supply closet. She closed the door behind her and sunk to the floor as tears began to fell from her eyes.

What had she done? She had promised herself she wouldn't tell Ben about how she felt about him, yet not only did she tell him she kissed him.

It wasn't fair to either of them. It wasn't fair to start something that couldn't be finished. Not as long as Ben was in here and she was Marlena's intern.

The more she thought about it the harder she cried.

God only knows what he thinks of her now.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days had passed by, and Ben hadn't heard from or seen Ciara. He wanted to call her but wasn't exactly sure what he'd say to her.

He was brought out of his thoughts when there was a loud bang on his door. It soon opened to reveal a man in blue scrubs.

"Weston you have a visitor."

Ben immediately sat up in his bed. Visitors were never allowed to come to a patient's room.

He silently prayed it was Ciara and she had decided she was talking to him again.

The orderly stepped aside to reveal an older man dressed in a suit and a long wool coat. Ben had never seen this man before in his life.

The man nodded at the Bayview employee and then they quietly shut the door behind him.

"Who are you? Did Ciara send you?"

He shook his head. "Who I am is not of importance. But why I'm here is. You need to stay away from Ciara Brady."

"Did she have you come here to tell me that?"

"A friend of hers is coming back from Portland. It's actually been in the works for quite some time now. And he has been made aware of the friendship that you have made with Ciara and he doesn't approve."

Ben cocked his head to the side. What friend could Ciara have out in Portland? All her friends lived right here in Salem.

"Last time I checked it didn't matter if anyone else approved just as long as Ciara did."

"Well it seems Ciara is having trouble making the appropriate decisions for her herself. This friend is only stepping in and doing what's best for her."

"And what's best for her is to stay away from me?"

"Precisely. I mean we'd hate to see what happened to Ms. Deveroux happen to Ciara."

The younger man let out a deep breath. "I'm not that man anymore. I'm a better person. Thanks to people like Ciara Brady. People like her who believed despite all the bad I did I could change and become a better person. A healthy sane person."

"Well that will be for a doctor to judge. But as of right now her friend doesn't trust you. He think's you'll stand in the way of what's best for Ciara and we can't have that, now can we?"

"Just who is this friend of hers? Maybe I could talk to them and get them to see I'm not a threat to her."

He shook his head and laughed. "I don't think that's such a good idea. He's a little tied up at the moment."

None of this made sense to Ben. He knew Ciara well enough to know that if she wanted nothing to do with him that she would have come and told him herself. Or, if she felt that it was too painful, she would have at least had Marlena deliver the news to him. But sending someone to give him the news from a friend of hers…a friend from Portland that she never even mentioned. It didn't add up. And that's when he remembered a conversation he had with Ciara.

_"Where is he now?"_

_"Chase? He's in a facility out in Portland. And I hope he stays there."_

_"God, Ciara I'm so sorry you had to go through that."_

_She nodded. "Me too. It just still hurts sometimes because I thought of him as a really close friend. Makes me wonder what someone who hates me could do."_

"This friend…" Ben asked. "This friend wouldn't happen to be Mr. Chase Jennings would it?"

"What do you know about Mr. Jennings?"

Benjamin walked over to the other man and stopped just a few feet in front of him. He didn't tower over the older gentleman, but he was definitely taller. "Just that Ciara rejected his advances and when that didn't work, he lost his mind and decided to rape her. Which is why he is locked up. In a facility. Out in Portland. The same place her supposed friend is coming from."

"Can't get anything by you, can I?"

"No, you can't. So, tell me what is your plan? You're going to help him break out and kidnap Ciara? Because we know she would never willing go with someone who raped her. And what if he's caught? Are you going to grab her yourself?"

He laughed. "So many questions…for someone who can't do anything."

"I can do plenty."

"Really like what?" The mystery man lifted his hands up in the air and turned them in either direction. "You're locked up here in Bayview. You couldn't save her if anything were to happen to her. I know it and you know it."

"I could alert someone to what you're both about to do."

"Ha. Like they would believe a psychotic serial killer."

"I told you I'm not that man anymore." He seethed in anger.

"Maybe so…but they could easily think you've relapsed. That you've turned your obsession from Abigail Deveroux on to Ciara."

"Dr. Evans would never buy into that."

"Well lucky for us Marlena is out of town. So, by all means, shout to anyone that will listen about what's going to happen. They won't believe you."

The anger that was inside Ben was starting to bubble over the surface. He grabbed onto the jacket of the man before him and pushed him up against the wall.

"I don't care what it takes. I'll protect Ciara at all costs. If you know what I did to Abby, to all the others I killed then you know what I'm capable of."

"And here I thought you said you've changed."

"Over my dead body will you hurt Ciara. Do I make myself clear?"

He smiled. "Crystal."

Ben loosened his grip and stepped back a bit.

The man straightened out his jacket and started to turn towards the door. He lightly knocked on it and soon it was opened to reveal the orderly from before.

Mr. Weston rushed over to the door desperate to talk to the man who worked at Bayview. But before he could the door was slammed shut in his face. He went to turn the knob and found that it was locked.

Ben banged his fists on it and started to scream that he needed to speak to Dr. Evans. He was ignored as the orderly and the mystery man walked away.

"I can assure that Mr. Ben Weston won't be a problem going forward."

He slipped a large wad of cash out of his coat and handed it to the man in blue scrubs.

"Of course, Mr. DiMera."

"Please Mr. DiMera is my father. I told you before, call me Andre."

"Yes M-Andre. You have my word that everything will go smoothly."

"Good. Then by this time tomorrow Chase and Ciara will be safely on their way to Aremid. A place where no one will be able to find them."

###

There was a knock at Marlena's office door. She took off her glasses and turned her head to the door.

"Come in."

Cautiously Ciara opened it and walked inside.

"Hi Marlena."

"Ciara. What can I do for you?'

"I know that you have this big weekend with John planed but I was wondering if you had time to talk me before you left."

"Of course. Come sit."

The brunette shut the door behind her and walked over to the empty chair in front of Dr. Evans.

"Normally I'd wait till Monday, but I just really need to talk to someone."

"Well I'm all ears. What's going on?"

Ciara brushed some of her hair behind her ears and sighed. "Whatever I say to you will stay between us correct?"

"Of course."

She nodded. "Good."

"So, tell m-."

"I made out with Ben Weston the other day."

She shook her head in shock. "I'm sorry I beg your pardon?"

"I made out with Ben the other day. The day I told you I was feeling ill. I wasn't sick. I just felt off by the kiss and couldn't stay there anymore."

"I see."

"I know with me doing my internship there that this wasn't right, but I couldn't help myself."

"Who initiated the kiss?" The doctor asked.

"It was me. I've been wanting to do it for a while now. Then that day we finally were alone, and my body took over and boom. I kissed him."

"When you say you've wanted to kiss him for a while now…"

"Since this spring."

"Okay…wow…"

"Please tell me that I'm wrong. That this is wrong." Ciara pleaded.

"Oh honey…you are not wrong for what you did. Was it wrong to kiss him while he is a patient where you work? Unfortunately, yes. But the kiss itself was not wrong."

"Then what about these fantasies I've been having?"

"Fantasies?"

Where had Marlena heard that before?

"Sexual fantasies. I use to have them before I was…before I was raped. And after that I haven't even thought or dreamt about them. Well until-."  
"Until you started to have feelings for Ben?"

Ciara nervously nodded. "Yes."

"These fantasies…would you care to tell me about them?"

"I-I don't know…"

"Nothing you tell me could surprise me Ciara. I've heard it all."

It took a while, but she finally responded.

"Well lately I've been having these fantasies where I'm tied up on all fours." She closed her eyes as she let herself envision it all. "I'm blind folded and standing behind me…is Ben. He has a riding crop in his hand and is about to kneel down next to me."

Marlena nodded. "Now tell me. In these fantasies, dreams, have they always been about you and Ben?"

Ciara opened her eyes and shook her head. "Not until my feelings for him surfaced."

"Tell me Ciara…do you see Ben as the type of person you could do these things with?"

She thought about it for a moment before putting her head in her hands to groan.

"I guess so. Which is wrong right? I'm a rape survivor and he's a serial killer."

That's when it hit Marlena. Ben had come to her not to long ago to express his own sexual fantasies he was having. Which sounded an awful lot like Ciara's.

"There is nothing wrong about having these feelings. A lot of rape victims feel that they have lost their power. That there completely powerless and there is nothing they can do about it. In scenes like the one you described you are the one that is in control. You're the one who calls the shots. Ben would be the one who is just doing as you ask."

Ms. Brady lifted her head up. "I don't know…"

"Ciara do you know what BDSM is?"

She shook her head. "No."

"BDSM stands for Bondage Dominance/Submission Sadism and Masochism. It's a type of sexual kink. One that it seems you are dreaming and fantasying about."

"So, this is a common thing?"

"Yes, it is and it's completely normal to be into a kink like that."

"Is this like those fifty shades books?" She questioned.

Marlena chuckled a bit. "Yes, but there is much more to it. I suggest when you get home to look it up and do your research on it. Then come Monday morning we can discuss how you feel about everything you've learned."

###

Once Ciara got home, she immediately locked herself in her room.

After her mini session with Marlena she decided to take her advice.

She grabbed her tablet off her desk and plopped down on her bed. With some trepidation she opened the web browser and typed in BDSM. After a few seconds of scrolling she clicked on a link that said BDSM for dummies.

"Within BDSM there is an emphasis on consent, which is what separates BDSM activities form domestic abuse. However, a partner can withdraw their consent at any point in a session by using a "safeword," or communication used to tell the other partner that things are getting too intense. A safeword is a word or phrase picked out by parties involved. "No, stop and don't" are not commonly used since it may be used playfully during a session. Using "red" or "yellow" as a safeword is far more commonly used. Red means that any activity must stop immediately, whereas yellow means to slow down." Ciara read aloud.

She continued till she finished the article.

It definitely gave her a little insight, but it wasn't enough.

She backed out and scrolled down through the searches till she found another article that looked promising.

When she got to a part that reminded her of something Marlena said she read out loud again.

"When people hear BDSM, they tend to associate it with 'being mean,' aggressive behavior, and general sadism," says Jean. "BDSM can, in fact, be sweet, fulfilling, and creative. What gets lost is the understanding, effort, and responsibility that comes with being a Dominant, or the simultaneous control and vulnerability that comes with being a submissive. In a healthy BDSM relationship, both partners aim to please the other. The submissive sets boundaries and has ultimate control over what happens in the relationship. Further, as Jean notes, there's a huge difference between sadism/masochism and uninvited physical abuse. To use her words, "Physical abuse is impact that is unwanted and nonconsensual, not just painful. It's important to remember that BDSM isn't just about tying a person up and calling it a day — the relationship is built on fulfilling your partner's needs, providing them pleasure, and constantly communicating to ensure you're both doing well. It's yet another reason why aftercare is so critical — not only because it's imperative that both partners feel safe and cared for, but because both must have a deep understanding of the other's boundaries, comfort levels, and sexual interests."

After a few more minutes of reading other articles she decided to get a real look at the sexual act. It took some time but after a while she managed to find a site that was home to kinky sexual videos such as BDSM.

Not particular as to what she saw she clicked on the first video that was listed.

She watched it for a minute till she saw the male in the video bend down to bring his face to the females' ass. Once she saw his tongue dart out to the whole, she was quick to exit the video.

"Nope just nope." She said in utter disgust.

Ciara scrolled on till she found something that looked interesting to her.

The female was tied to a bed, blind folded, a ball gag in their mouth and a sex toy positioned against their vagina.

Intrigued she continued to watch the video.

Ciara could see why people found this type of sex a turn on. If she were being truthful with herself, she'd say it was starting to turn her on.

Once the video ended, she decided to watch some more. The last one she ended up clicking on was different from the others. Instead of the man being in control it was the woman.

She never thought of being the dominate one when it came to sex. Before she was raped, she always had envisioned herself as the submissive. Then after what happened she couldn't even picture herself having sex at all. Let alone submitting to a man.

Having enough with her research, she exited out of the X-rated material and closed her tablet.

It was starting to get late and she had promised she'd meet Theo for one of the late showings at the movies. Ciara got off her bed and made her way to the bathroom.

She wanted to wash up and change before she went out.

Ciara turned on the shower and started to undress.

A nice hot shower was just the thing she needed right now.

Once inside she washed her body with her favorite body wash and then moved on to wash her hair. She sighed as the smells of strawberry and watermelon worked their way to her nostrils

As she put her head back under the hot spray to wash the shampoo out of her hair, she closed her eyes.

With her eyes shut she let her mind wander back to the videos she saw. She could just picture her and Ben in scenarios like the ones she saw.

As wrong as it might be a part of her wished he wasn't locked up. If he wasn't, he could be in here with her now.

"Ciara."

She turned her head to see Ben stepping in the shower behind her.

"Ben what are you-."

"Shhh… just relax baby."

His arms snaked around her waist and pulled her flesh against him.

"Ben we shouldn't be doing this."

He laid a small kiss to her shoulder blade.

"Why? Does this feel wrong?"

"No-no. It feels right. It's the only thing that feels right in my life right now."

His hand slid down to her slick lips and teased her entrance before settling on her little bundle of nerves above it.

"Then don't fight it. Give into me baby."

"Do you- do you want this too?"

Back at Bayview he seemed so dead set against having a relationship with her.

He chuckled. "You know I do. All I need is for you tell me this what you want."

She only let herself think it over for a second before she nodded yes. "Yes, this is what I want. I want you. I want us."

He nipped at her ear lobe as he gently started to rub her. Ciara let out a weak moan and lunged her hips towards his hand.

"God Ciara…I could stay here forever."

She moaned again this time a bit louder. "Then don't go."

She could imagine Ben behind her, kissing her neck and whispering sweet nothings into her ear. Telling her she was all he wanted, all he needed. That she was everything to him.

"Never baby."

His other hand roamed down to her wet mound as the other rubbed her closer to orgasm.

As the water to the shower started to get cold her eyes opened. Reminding her that he wasn't there. That it was just her and her thoughts.

As she let those dirty thoughts continue to invade her brain her fingers worked at a rapid pace as she brought herself closer to release.

When it came her knees buckled and she had to grip one of the nozzles for support. Her eyes closed and she let out a loud scream.

"B-Ben!"

Once she was able to regain her breath a small sob escaped her body.

It almost felt like she was coming unglued.

At what point did she start to have sexual feelings for Ben Weston?

###

She knew she shouldn't have spent so long in the shower, but she couldn't help herself.

When you tack on the amount of time she was in there and the time it took her to do her hair, which was an hour, plus her make up she was starting to run a bit behind.

She quickly threw on a pair of jeans and a cream-colored cowl cable knit sweater. Then she grabbed the closest pair of shoes she had, a pair of black leather knee high boots. Once she was completely dressed, she grabbed her bag and the keys to her bike.

As she was making her way out the front door, she grabbed her leather jacket.

She figured she could slip it on once inside the elevator.

That's if it ever came.

After hitting the down button for the third time and getting nothing, she let out a huff and decided to take the stairs.

Ciara rushed over to the door to the stairs and opened it.

She didn't even make it down the first step when she felt a hand wrap around her mouth. She tried to struggle but soon found herself growing week. It wasn't long after that, that everything went black.

###

"Kerry? Were you able to reach Dr. Evans?"

The red headed nurse shook her head. "I'm sorry Mr. Weston her receptionist said she's gone for the weekend."

"Is there any way to call her cell phone? Or to call John Black's? It really important."

"If you need to speak to someone Dr. DeRaad is available."

He slammed his fist on the desk in frustration.

"No, I need to speak to Dr. Evans. Or better yet Ciara Brady! Can you call her for me? It's important. Something terrible is about to happen and she needs to be warned."

"Ciara Brady?"

"Yes, you know her. She interns here. I need to speak to her. Something terrible is about to happen to her.

Before he could get another word out, he heard a voice behind him.

"There you are Mr. Weston we have been looking for you."

Ben turned around to see a familiar orderly walking towards him.

He wondered why he looked so familiar and suddenly it hit him.

He noticed him around anytime Ciara and he were in the common areas of Bayview. And more recently he saw him outside out his room when the mystery man showed up.

"Is everything okay?" The nurse asked.

He shook his head. "It seems Mr. Weston has had a setback."

"Setback…?" Ben thought aloud.

"He's been making ramblings that one of the interns who works here is in danger. Dr. DeRaad already looked into it and everything is fine. When Mr. Weston was told this, he started to become combative. DeRaad ordered that he be sedated but he ran off before it could be done."

'What?! This man is lying! He's working for the men that are going to hurt Ciara. Come on Kerry you have to believe me!"

"He's been saying this to anyone who will listen."

"Because it's the truth."

The orderly grabbed onto Ben's arm and soon he was flanked by another one to his left. His free arm was grabbed on to and he was then dragged away from the nurse.

"I'm telling you I'm not crazy! He's going to go after Ciara! You have to believe me!" Ben said in hopes the other man would listen to him.

"Just like Chad DiMera was the necktie killer? Or that he was about to sabotage your relationship with Abigail Deveroux?"

"Please! I'm telling the truth. If we don't do something she could be in a lot of danger! Call Hope Brady. Or Dr. Evans. They'll believe me!"

He knew that if Hope knew her daughter could be in danger that she wouldn't take it lightly.

"You do realize Mr. Weston this obsessive behavior over Ciara Brady is not going to help you get released from Bayview." The male orderly dressed in green said as he helped restrain Ben to the bed.

"I'm telling you Chase Jennings escaped the facility he was at and he's back in Salem. He plans to put his plan in motion tonight. Someone has to warn Ciara before it's too late!"

"Why don't you go Marty. I've got this."

"Are you sure."

He nodded.

Once Marty was out of the room, he completely dropped the act. "Oh, I know where Mr. Jennings is and with any luck him and Ciara will be long gone by the time anyone figures it out. And there is nothing you can do about it."

"You…you were with that man who came to my room! You're working for him!"

"You mean Andre DiMera? I guess you could say I am."

Ben's eyes widened. Chase was working with Andre DiMera. If he hadn't hated the DiMera family before he sure did now.

"I won't let you get away with this!"

The orderly pulled a needle and vile out of his pocket. Ben saw this and started to struggle against his restraints. That's when he noticed one of his hands was loser then the other. With all his might he wrenched his arm forward causing the leather to fall from his body.

Before the other man could react, Ben grabbed a nearby metal tray and smacked him square in the face. He stumbled backwards landing right into a glass cabinet.

This gave Mr. Weston just enough time to undo his other arm.

Once he was free, he quickly jumped off the bed.

He saw his aggressor out cold on the floor and knew now was his chance. He had to get to Ciara before it was too late.

###

When he got to the loft he loudly banged on the door. He waited for a few seconds and when he got no response he banged again. This time yelling out her name.

Realizing she wasn't there he lowered his head and muttered out the word shit.

As he was backing away from the door, he saw a young man standing near him.

He sighed a breath of relief hoping they might know where Ms. Brady was.

"Theo! Have you seen Ciara?"

He nervously stepped back. "Your…your Ben Weston. Your supposed to be locked up."

"Look I know you must be afraid of me, but I need you to put that aside and tell me if you know where Ciara might be."

"Why should I tell you where she is?"

"Ciara is in danger."

Theo shook his head in disbelief. "What are you talking about?"

"Someone came to me yesterday and said that a friend of Ciara's is coming back to Salem and that he doesn't approve of the relationship I have with her. Said the friend was from Portland and when I figured out it was Chase; I knew he could only be back for one reason. So, I tried to get someone to listen t-."

"Wait slow down! What do you mean Chase is coming back to town? He's locked up at a mental institution."

"He broke out to kidnap Ciara. The man that came to my room didn't come right out and say it, but I know that's why he was there. Not only that when I tried to alert someone to what was happening this orderly tried to tie me up and sedate me. He admitted when this is all over no one will ever be able to find her or Chase."

At first Theo didn't say anything and that started to worry Ben. What if he didn't believe him either?

"Shit. You don't believe me, do you?"

"I don't want to it's just…Ciara was supposed to meet me an hour ago and I can't reach her."

Ben paced back and forth and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Damn it! I-I gotta I gotta go. I have to find Ciara. They could be well out of the state by now."

"You don't know that fo-."

"He has Andre DiMera backing him."

Theo shook his head. "Wait what?"

"You heard me. He has DiMera helping him. With the resources that family has they could be anywhere by now."

Theo couldn't believe what he was hearing. If Andre was behind this…did that, did that mean Chad knew about it?

"You don't think that Ch-."

"I don't know and right now I don't care. All I care about is finding Ciara." Ben told him as he started down the hall towards the elevator.

Before he could get too far off Mr. Carver ran in front of Ben to stop him.

"Wait! I think I might know where they are."

"How…"

"After he raped Ciara, we took him to this abandoned warehouse to torture him."

"You think he could have taken her there?"

He nodded. "Knowing Chase, it's a safe bet. Plus, it'd be the perfect place to hide out before Andre gets them out of town."

"Lead the way then."

"We'll take the stairs. It's faster."

Ben followed after Theo and when they got to top of the stairs, they saw a black purse turned over on landing before the first step.

Theo walked over and watched the older man bend down and pick up a set of keys.

"These are Ciara's. This is a motorcycle key." He exclaimed as he flashed the key and silver C key chain.

"Shit…he probably took her by force."

"Come on. We don't have much time."


	3. Chapter 3

Ciara let out a groan as she started to regain some semblance of consciousness. When her eyes finally opened it took a while, but she was able to focus on her surroundings.

The place looked familiar, but she couldn't quite place it.

She tried to move her arms but soon realized they there tied behind her.

That's when it started to come back to her. Piece by piece.

She was on her way to the movies to meet Theo when she felt a man, at least she thought it was a man, grab her.

As she was about to call out for help a man came into view.

"Hello my sweet Ciara. Long time no see."

She blinked her eyes. "Chase?"

"In the flesh."

"How did you-what are you..."

"Isn't it obvious? I came back for you."

She shook her head. "You were locked up."

"I had a little help with that. Now I'm free and you and I can be together forever."

She shivered. Whether it was from seeing Chase or the cold she wasn't sure. "Chase…why don't you untie me, and we can talk about this?"

Sure, she liked the idea of being tied up but not like this and not by her rapist.

"Oh, I'm sorry Ci but I don't think I can do that."

"Why not?" She all but cried.

"Because you might try to get away from me and I can't have that. I can't lose you again."

She wiggled through her binds and groaned in frustration. This couldn't be happening to her.

"You do realize that people will notice I'm missing. My mom is the police commissioner now. My stepfather is a detective. Once they notice I'm missing they will have every cop in the area looking for me."

"We'll be long gone by then."

"Chase, I live with people. Someone is going to notice something is up. And when they do, they'll go looking for me. You're not going to get away with this."

"I've already covered my bases. Like your boyfriend for example."

"Boyfriend…?"

Ciara didn't have a boyfriend.

"Ben Weston. The Necktie Killer. I knew he'd start to wonder why you weren't showing up to Bayview, so I had to make sure he was no longer a threat. And when that didn't work let's just say matters had to be taken into their own hands."

In a perfect world Ben would be on his way to rescue her. But this wasn't a movie, romance novel, or soap opera. This was real life. And in real life he was locked up and never coming to save her.

It was just like Ben had said to her. She was on the outside and he wasn't.

Her eyes grew glossy. "What did you do to him?"

"Let's just say he won't be getting released anytime soon."

"Chase…- "

"So, all there is to do now is to wait for the call and you and I will be off to the docks for our ride out of this town." He said as he crumpled up a piece of paper that was in his hand and tossed it on the floor.

"Chase please just let me go. You don't have to do this." She said as tears streamed down her face.

He knelt down in front of her and smiled. "Don't cry Ci Ci." She turned her head away from him. "Hey look at me." He grabbed her chin and forced her to look into his eyes. "It's going to be okay. One day you will forget about Ben and you and I will live happily ever after in Aremid."

When she didn't respond he decided to do something he had been waiting a long time to do.

He leaned in and seized her lips in a kiss. It took a few seconds, but he finally got a response from her. Just not the one he was looking for.

Ciara sank her teeth into his bottom lip causing him to pull away in pain.

He brought his fingers up to his lip and noticed a small amount of blood oozing from his skin.

When he looked down at Ciara, she had a smirk on her face.

"Never. I will never forget about Ben. I'd rather die."

Angry, Chase brought his hand up and swiftly smacked it across her face.

"You will forget about him. Even if I have to continually smack it out of you."

As he walked away Ciara did her best to hold in a sob that was ready to escape her mouth.

She prayed somebody would find her soon. She didn't want to spend the rest of her life with her rapist.

###

Ciara hadn't told Theo about her feelings for Ben, but he could tell just how much he meant to her.

These past months anytime she mentioned him or someone else did, her face would light up like the night sky.

That only happened when she really liked something or someone.

And right now, he had a nagging feeling that the man sitting next to him shared the same sentiments as his best friend.

"You really care about her, don't you?"

"I do. I'd do anything for her."

"Like breaking out of a mental institution to save her?"

He shook his head yes. "It was the only way. Might push back me getting released from Bayview but I did what had to be done. I had to get out and make sure she was okay."

"Well let's hope it wasn't for nothing."

Ben nodded as he went back to staring out the car window. He just prayed they found her in time.

Because his biggest fear was that he would be captured and brought back to Bayview before he knew she was safe and sound. He was up for a hearing to decide if he was fit to be released to society at the end of the month, but he was almost certain that he could kiss that goodbye.

But none of that mattered. All that mattered was Ciara.

As they came to a stop Ben looked over to Theo.

"This is it?"

He nodded. "Yes."

"Good let's go."

Before Ben could get out of the car Theo grabbed onto his arm.

"Wait! We're not just going to go charging in there are we? We have no idea what were gonna be going up against."

"Do you have any better ideas?"

"No-but-."

"Okay so let's go."

The ex- serial killer rushed out of the car with Theo right behind him.

They checked behind every door and it wasn't till they got to the last one did they hear voices.

"I think this is it."

"Well what are we waiting for?"

Theo went to open it but was surprised to find it was locked. He tried again to make certain but still was met with the same result.

"Shit it's locked." He said eyeing the door from top to bottom.

"Step back."

The younger man stepped back a bit before Ben brought his leg up to kick the door. At first it didn't budge so he tried again. This time he felt the door move a little but not enough for it to open. He kicked it a third and final time causing the door to fling wide open.

Once their eyes laid on Ciara her friend yelled to her.

"Ciara!"

The two brunettes turned toward the door and saw Theo and Ben standing there.

"Theo, Ben…?"

Chase roughly pulled Ciara up from the cold ground by her hair and out of nowhere pulled a gun out. He pointed it at Ciara's side causing her to cry out.

Before she was lifted up from the ground, she grabbed the paper that had landed next to her. She didn't know what was on it, but she hoped if she couldn't get free from Chase that she could somehow get it to Ben or Theo. And that maybe it'd be useful to them.

"Take one step closer and I'll shoot. I swear to God I'll do it!"

"I don't think you want to do that." Ben told him.

"So, this is the famous Ben Weston. Come here to strangle me with a tie?"

"You know damn well why I'm here."

"Oh right, right. To save the girl and be a hero in her eyes. Blah, blah, blah. How sickenly sweet if you ask me."

Theo stepped a little closer.

"Look man you don't want to do this. We were all friends remember?"

He nodded. "Oh, I remember. Then you kidnapped me and brought me here. What kind of friend does that?"

The kind that rapes another Theo thought, but kept to himself.

"So what? You decided to seek revenge and bring her here?"

"I brought her here because I love her. Because were meant to be together."

"If you loved her you never would have raped her." Ben told him.

"What other options did I have? She wasn't being responsive to me. But you…you she is into. And why is that? Hmm? Were the same kind of person. Both "mentally sick.". Yet she picks you over me. I guess I'm not as hot and as physically fit as The Necktie Killer."

"Chase please-."

He interrupted her and brought his face right up to her ear. She could feel his hot breath against her and had to fight the urge to cringe.

"Maybe I should kill him. Huh? "He pointed the gun at Mr. Weston. "That way he isn't a problem for us anymore."

"No Chase please don't!"

"Then tell your boytoy boyfriend that its over! That you want nothing to do with him. Tell him to let us go."

"Chase I…I please…"

His hand started to lightly press on the trigger causing Ciara to loudly sob.

"Okay! Okay! Just please don't hurt him!"

"Then tell him. Tell him!" He shouted.

She cried as he pushed the gun into the side of her ribs again, this time with more force.

"It's over Ben. It's over. Its-it's…it's like that time when you dumped the neckties in the WATER. You didn't want to, but you needed to do what is right."

"Ciara…"

"Nobody follow us or alert the cops! If you do, I'll kill her." Mr. Jennings yelled as he took Ciara and started to rush them to the front door.

When she passed Ben, she dropped the small piece of crumpled paper in his hand. He quickly closed it and watched as she was guided against her will out the door.

Once they were out of view and earshot Ben kicked a nearby crate.

"God damnit!"

"We have to do something. We should call my sister or Hope."

"No, you heard him. If we do that, he could kill her. I don't want to chance it."

"You really think he'd do that?"

"He's not in his right mind. There's no telling what he could do at this point."

Ben unfortunately knew firsthand what it was like.

When he snapped, he did anything and everything to get what he wanted. And damned the price he had to pay to get it. Even if it meant hurting others. Others he supposedly cared about.

"Well we have to do something. We can't just let them get away."

Ben paced the warehouse as he thought about his options.

Something didn't sit right with him about Ciara's breakup comment.

She's dumping him like he dumped the neckties in the water. Why would she feel a need to say that? Unless, unless it was a clue to where he was taking her.

That's when he remembered the piece of paper he had in his hand.

He quickly unclenched his fist and smoothed it out.

All that was on the paper was the number seventeen.

"What the hell is this supposed to mean?"

Theo cocked his head to side and Ben walked over and handed the paper to him.

"Seventeen? What is this?"

"Ciara was able to give it to me before he took her out of here."

"I don't understand…is it part of an address?"

As Ben thought about Ciara's last comment to him and the number on the paper Ben realized something. The number. The number was an inlet number.

"I think I know where there going. Come on we might still be able to catch them!"

###

"Come on Andre…where the hell are you?"

"Andre…as in Andre DiMera? Is that who is helping you kidnap me?"

"You and that boyfriend of yours are just so freaking smart." He said as he rolled his eyes.

"Look why don't you just let me go okay? It's not too late. And you can get on this boat when it comes, and no one will know where you've gone."

He laughed. "Nice try Ci Ci but you're coming with me. We're a packaged deal."

"You realize if Chad finds out what Andre is doing; he'll alert my mother."

"Chad? That incompetent fool? I'm not worried."

"Well what about Victor? My grandfather is a Kiriakis. Do you think he'll let you or Andre get away with this when he finds out what you've done? And believe me he will find out and he does he will make it his personal mission in life to find me and bring you both down."

"I'm supposed to be scared of an old man?"

"You should be of his nephew. Xander. He'll do anything to get Grampa Vic's approval. Even if that means killing you in cold blood."

He had heard of Xander. Like Ben Weston he was man you didn't want to mess with.

Chase gulped. "I'm not afraid of him. I'm not afraid of anyone!"

She had to fight the whine that wanted to escape her lips. "Chase please…I know there is a part of you that doesn't want to hurt me. And right now, your hurting me. So why don't you just let me go and we can forget this ever happened?"

"You heard her Chase. Let Ciara go!"

Chase turned Ciara and he to the left to see Theo standing there with a metal pipe in hand.

The deranged man almost laughed at the sight.

He didn't peg Theo Carver to be the violent type.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you not to bring a pipe to a gun fight?"

"And hasn't anyone ever told you not to piss off a serial killer?"

Before Chase could turn around Ben had snuck up behind him and managed to wrap some fishing line he found around his neck.

In an attempt to get Ben off of him, the rapist went to reach for his neck. This caused him to let go of Ciara who quickly rushed to her friend.

When he had her close Theo was quick to undo the rope that had been keeping her hands tied together.

Once she was free, he pulled her into a hug. The hug was short lived when they heard a loud groan.

"I really, really wish you hadn't done that."

Chase whipped around and pointed his gun at Ben.

"What are you going to do? Shoot me?'

Chase laughed. "You tell people you've changed yet you just tried to strangle me."

"I have changed. The old me would have killed you by now."

The docks grew quiet, the only thing that could be heard was the sound of the water swaying back and forth.

When Ben finally saw his opportunity he quickly reached for the gun.

"Ben no!"

She tried to run to him out of instinct but before she could even move an inch her friend and roommate grabbed onto her body and held her close.

"Get her out of here Theo!" Ben yelled as he struggled to get control of the gun.

He didn't want her to see what was about to happen.

Theo tried to do what he was asked but Ciara was making it difficult. She thrashed in his arms and kicked her legs out in front of them

The brunette eventually stilled when she heard the gun go off.

Her heart immediately leapt into her throat as she assumed the worst.

A few moments passed before she and Theo watched as Chase started to slump to the ground.

The rapist looked to his gunshot wound before falling back first into the water.

Ben stood stock still. The last time he killed someone was when he killed the woman who helped deliver Thomas.

As his fingers started to loosen around the gun, he felt cold arms wrap tightly around him.

He let the weapon slip from his hands causing it to go in the water right along with its owner.

"Ben you saved me." When he didn't respond Ciara pulled away to look him in the eye. "Ben?"

"Ciara I…- "

"You saved me."

"But I-. "

"No buts yo-."

"But I-I killed a man."

She shook her head. "Don't go there okay? Don't do it. You did what you had to, to protect me. If you hadn't done what you did who knows what could have happened to me."

He gave her a nod before pulling her back into his arms. "I just couldn't stand the thought of losing you."

If he were going to cry now would probably be the time he would.

She stepped back a bit, putting a little distance between them. "How'd you-."

"Andre DiMera came to my room last night. He told me a friend of yours from Portland was coming back to town and didn't approve of me being around you. I figured with everything you told me about Chase that it had to be him. I tried to get someone at Bayview to listen, to let me call you or Dr. Evans but Andre had an orderly working there who made it seem like I relapsed. So, I knew the only way to save you was to break out and do it myself."

She shivered. "I'm just so glad you did. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't. He was about to take me to Aremid and- and." She continued to ramble as she shivered some more.

"Here. You must be freezing."

Ben let go of Ciara long enough to shed his leather jacket and help Ciara into it. Once she was comfortable, she was quick to pull Ben back into another hug.

"Ciara, Ben and I should probably get you to the hospital and have you checked out." Theo spoke up as he walked over to the pair.

"He's right Rockstar."

She held onto him tighter and shook her head. "But once they know where you are-."

"It doesn't matter. All that matters is making sure you're okay."

Ms. Brady knew he was right, but she couldn't move. And to be honest she didn't want to. She had this strong urge to hold onto him and never let go.

"Can I…Can I just hold onto you a little longer?"

He nodded as the sound of sirens filled his ears.

Ciara was so lost in him that she didn't notice. It wasn't till loud voices could be heard coming towards them did she realize what was going on.

"Get your hands off of her!"

Before either of them could react, Eli had grabbed onto the collar of Ben's shirt pulling him off of Ciara and aggressively shoving him down to the ground.

"Eli what the hell are you doing?" The brunette yelled.

"It's okay you and Theo are safe now."

Ciara looked to see Lani rushing over to her brother to envelope him in a protective hug.

"You idiot! I was safe!"

"I wasn't doing anything wrong. I was- I was here saving Ciara! Ask her. Ask Theo!"

Detective Grant ignored him. "Ben Weston you are under arrest."

"No stop! He's telling the truth! He didn't do anything wrong! Let him go!" She cried.

Ciara felt helpless as all she could do was watch Ben get hauled off to the police station.

Before he was gone from her line of vision, she saw him mouth the words 'it's going to be okay.'.

But how could he say that? Everything was far from it.

Realizing she had to do something, Ciara wiped her eyes and turned to her friend.

"I need your phone."

Without questioning her request, he pulled his phone out of his back pocket and handed it to her.

"Who are you calling?"

"Belle."


	4. Chapter 4

Once Ciara saw her sister in law enter the police station, she rushed over to her. Belle opened her arms and pulled her close.

The lawyers heart broke into a million pieces when she heard the brunette start to sob.

"Hey it's okay Ciara. I'm here and everything is going to be okay."

She pulled away to look in the blonde's eyes. "I'm so glad you're here. Things are bad. You have to help me please."

"Correct me if I'm wrong but I swore that you said on the phone this was about Ben Weston being arrested."

It was hard to understand anything she had said through hers cries.

Ciara shook her head. "Ben found out that Chase had escaped the facility he was at so he could come for me. Ben tried to alert someone at Bayview, but no one would listen. He asked if they could call your mother or me, but they wouldn't do that either. So, his only option was to breakout to warn me."

"Then when I showed up at the loft Ben was there banging on the door. He basically told me the same thing and that's when we went looking for Ciara. If it weren't for him who knows what could have happened to Ciara." Theo said as he walked up to the two women.

"Where's Chase now?" She asked worried.

"Chase had a gun and there was a struggle for it on the docks. Ben ended up shooting him and he fell into the water."

"My sister and Eli showed up shortly after and arrested Ben." Theo finished.

"Well thank god you're alright."

She nodded. "I am it's just I've been trying to see him but Lani won't let me."

Belle shook her head. "Don't worry."

"Does this mean you're going to help him?" She hopefully asked.

"I am. I need to talk to Lani first and see what there charging him with. In the meantime, you go see Ben."

"Thank you!"

She gave her sister in-law a quick hug before running off to the interrogation room.

Detective Price noticed and was about to go after her when she was stopped by Belle Black and her brother.

"Going somewhere?" The lawyer asked.

"Whatever you need it's going to have to wait."

"I'm afraid it can't. I need to know what the charges are for my client."

"Client?"

Belle nodded. "Ben Weston."

In the interrogation room Ben was staring off at the glass window. He couldn't see anything, but he could imagine Ciara was out there right now raising hell on his behalf.

As if on cue she burst through the doors.

When their eyes locked a small smile crept on Bens face. He was right.

"Ciara…"

"Ben." She cried as she rushed to him.

Only one of his arms was free so when she hugged him, he could only wrap one around her waist.

"You should be at the hospital getting checked out."

"I know and I will go. I promise. But I needed to make sure you were okay first. Are you okay?" She asked as she sat down on his lap to look at him.

"I had my pills with me, and I was supposed to take one a half hour ago but Eli and Lani took them from me."

"They can't do that to you!"

"They can and they did."

She shook her head in anger. "Well I'll tell Belle and she'll get them for you."

"Belle?"

"You needed a lawyer, so I got you one."

"Ciara you didn't have to do that…"

"You saved me now it's my turn to save you."

He leaned his forehead into hers and sighed. "I still don't know what I've done to deserve you in my life. But whatever it is I'm going to try to keep on doing it."

She smiled through her tears. "Just keep being you Ben Weston."

Before anymore could be said the door to the interrogation room opened. They both looked to see Belle, Theo and Lani.

When her eyes locked with Lani she could see her giving her this evil stare. Why she didn't know.

"Good news, I got your medicine and some water." She said as she produced a prescription bottle and a cup of water. "Bad news we won't be able to get you a hearing with the judge till tomorrow."

"But Ben didn't do anything. He saved me."

"I know that honey, but he still did escape out of Bayview to do that. That's why he needs to go in front of the judge."

"Well then we need to call your mo-."

"Already called her. She's going to be here first thing in the morning. In the meantime, I think you should let Theo take you to the hospital. Have Kayla check you out."

She shook her head. "I don't want to leave him."

"Go." Ben encouraged.

She turned back to look at him. "But-."

"No buts. You promised you'd go and you're going. It's going to be okay. I'll be fine without you."

"If you insist."

"I do."

She nodded. "Okay I'll go. But if you need anything. And I mean anything. Have Belle call me."

"I will."

They both desperately wanted to kiss each other goodbye but knew they had an audience. Instead they settled for resting their heads together and gently bumping noses.

###

"You know Ben was worried about you when we left." He admitted as he helped his friend on the hospital bed.

"He was?"

"Yeah. He asked me if I could keep an eye on you. Make sure your safe." He told her as he thought back to that moment from earlier.

_"Theo!" _

_Theo turned around and walked back to the open door._

_"Yeah?"_

_"I just want thank you for all you did tonight. You didn't have to believe me given my past and I'm really glad you did. I couldn't have saved Ciara without you."_

_He shook his head. "No thanks needed. She's my best friend. I'd do anything for her."_

_The younger man was about leave when Ben stopped him again._

_"Hey, can I ask you a favor?"_

_"Uh…sure."_

_"Can you look out for Ciara for me? I worry about her and with me being in here…she's just had a rough night and I…"_

_Theo gave him a wide smile. "Of course, I can. And Ben?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Don't worry. She's safe with me. I won't let anything else happen to her tonight."_

_Ben sighed a sigh of relief. "Thank you." _

"I'm assuming you told him you would?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Ben seems to really care about you. Never thought I'd here myself saying those words." He chuckled.

She smiled back. "Me either but it feels right you know. Like him and I were meant to be."

"I do."

"I'm just really glad you're okay with this. I doubt many people will be. I wouldn't be surprised if they try to keep us apart."

"Well after everything Ben did to keep you safe you have my support."

Ciara grabbed on to her friends' hand and squeezed it. "Thank you. You don't know how much that means to me."

Before he could respond back the door to the room opened revealing Kayla Johnson.

"I just heard. Are you okay Ciara?" The doctor said as she rushed to give her niece a hug.

"I'm a lot better now that I'm free from Chase."

"Does your mother know?" She asked as she pulled away.

She shook her head. "I don't think so."

"Well why don't we get you in a hospital gown and start running some tests and I'll call your mom."

Ciara nodded.

###

A few hours and some tests later Ciara was lying in a hospital bed while Theo tried to keep her mind off of things.

She was just telling him about the time that she strategically placed mistletoe at Jennifer's so Abby and Ben could kiss. And how looking back on it she could remember herself watching him more than her cousin. Almost as if even back then she was attracted to him.

Theo was about to tell her how it could have been possible when Kayla reentered the room with a chart in her hand.

"Well what's my prognosis?"

"Blood pressure was a little high but I'm going to chalk that up to what happened tonight. As far as your other test results the only thing that I was a little concerned about was the CT we did on your face."

"My face?"

"You said Chase had hit you."

"Yeah pretty heard."

"Well there was concern that you had an orbital fracture. But the CT came back negative."

"So, what does that mean?" She asked.

Kayla sat down on the end of the bed and sighed. "It means that we thought you had an orbital fracture. That's when one or more of the bones around the eyeball break, often caused by a hard blow to the face."

"Like the one I got from Chase."

She nodded. "But the CT was negative which means aside from some swelling and pain you're going to be fine."

Ciara let out a sigh of relief. "Good so when do I get to go home?"

"I'd like to keep you here over night as precaution. If everything still looks good in the morning you can go home, then."

"Ugh."

Theo took her hand and gave it a squeeze. "Just think of what Ben would want. Because I'd bet, he prefer you play it safe and stay here."

He was right. If Ben were here right now instead of Theo, he'd probably be telling her to follow doctors' orders.

That meant staying the night no matter how much she'd rather not.

"Ben? Ben as in Ben Weston? What does he have to do with anything?"

"Um…you didn't hear? Kayla shook her head no. "Ben saved me from Chase."

"But he's locked up."

"Not anymore. He broke out to save me."

She shook her head. "How'd- I mean-why would-."

"Short version Ben's in love with Ciara and when he found out Chase was going to take her; he broke out to save her. Which he did with my help. Now he's at the station while everything is being sorted out."

"What's there to sort out?"

Not wanting to talk about this anymore Ciara decided to change the subject.

"Were you able to get in touch with my mom?"

Kayla shook her head. "No, the station said she and Rafe were out on assignment. But as soon as there back there going to let them know about what happened."

Dr. Johnson's pager went off and Ciara waved to the door.

"Go take that. I'll be fine. Theo will stay with me."

Kayla looked to the young man and he nodded.

"I'll be here all night."

"Okay well then I'll come by and check in on you later okay?"

Ciara nodded as she watched her aunt walk out of the room.

When she was gone it finally dawned her what her friend said.

"Did you say Ben loves me?"

"Yeah."

"Did-did he tell you that himself?"

Theo shook his head. "No but I know love when I see it. The way he talked about you. The way he risked everything to keep you safe. That right there is love my friend." 

###

He did his best to try and get some sleep in this cold dark cell. But how was he expected to do that after everything that happened?

When he was able to finally close his eyes and drift off the first images he saw were of Ciara.

_He was sitting on a blanket looking out at the starry night sky. In the distance he could see a dark-haired girl walking towards him. He didn't have to fully see her to know that it was in fact her._

_As she got closer, she blinked her eyes. Almost as if she couldn't believe what she was seeing._

_"Ben?"_

_"Ciara…"_

_He reached out his hand and she willingly excepted it._

_Ben gently guided her to sit next him on the blanket and once she had he brought his hand up to her cheek._

_She winced when touched near her left eye._

_"Kayla said it's going to hurt for a while."_

_"But you're okay?"_

_"I'm okay." She said though teary eyes._

_"Then why do you seem so sad?"_

_Ciara wiped a stray tear that fell and swallowed. "I just…I just miss you. I wanted you here with me tonight."_

_"I know baby. I know. I wanted to be there too."_

_She closed her eyes as she felt him gently stoke her cheek. She knew that right now wasn't real, but damn did it sure feel like it._

_"Why are we here?" She asked once she opened her eyes._

_"When I was younger, I liked to stare out at the night sky. Just stare and watch the beautiful stars." He explained as he looked at the sky for a moment. "I never thought I'd find something as beautiful as this. Then, then I looked at you for the first time and that's when I knew nothing, nothing could compare to you. Not even this." He finished as he turned to look at her._

_In the background she could hear music start to softly play. She recognized the song as Unchained Melody. Just like Ben Weston it was perfect. _

_"Your perfect you know that?"_

_He shook his head. "I'm not perfect. Far from it actually."_

_"To me you are. Your everything I never knew I could need or want."_

_He moved in close, so their foreheads were touching. "I would tell you that you deserve better, but we know what happened the last time I did that."_

_Ciara laughed. "If I remember correctly, we kissed."_

_"We did."_

_Her eyes twinkled with want and he knew what she was going to ask before the words even fell from her lips._

_"Kiss me?"_

_"With pleasure."_

_He crashed his lips on to hers and kissed her like his life depended on it. He knew this wasn't real but to him it felt close enough. And if he had to be apart from Ciara in the waking world at least he could be with her here. _

_When they finally pulled apart, they were laying down on the blanket. _

_They stared at each other for a moment before Ciara moved herself closer to Ben. He opened his arms and let her rest her head in the crook of his neck. She felt his arms protectively wrap themselves around her and it caused her to hum in pleasure._

_"I could stay here forever."_

_"I know it's nice isn't it?"_

_"Mhmm. Just laying here with you under the stars." _

_ "With you in my arms."_

_"Mhmm."_

_"You don't know how long I've waited for a moment like this to happen." He admitted as one of his hands lazily rubbed her back. "I thought this would never happen."_

_"Me either. I'm glad it has though."_

_"Yeah?" He asked as he looked down at her._

_She looked up at him and nodded. "I've wanted you for a while now. But with-."_

_"Me in Bayview."_

_"Yes, with you in Bayview it couldn't happen. I mean it wasn't like you could just take me back to your room to do something like this. It's a wonder we didn't get caught when I kissed you." _

_He nodded in agreement. "But hopefully your sister in-law can help get me released."_

_"Then we could be together."_

_"You really want that?" He questioned her._

_"Of course, I do. I want nothing more than to be with you."_

_"Ciara…all the problems I'm going to cause just by being with you. The rift it could cause between you and your family and friends. I'm not worth it."_

_"Baby…you are more than worth it. Let them say or do whatever they're going to say or do. It will never change how I feel about you. Your stuck with me Ben Weston. I'm not going anywhere. I just…I just need you to promise me one thing."_

_"Name it."_

_"That you won't go anywhere either."_

_Without having to think about his answer he responded with. "Never baby. Never."_

_"Good." She said as she snuggled in closer to him. "I don't care if it's just you and I against the world as long as there's a you and I."_

_"Have I ever told you how amazing you are Ciara Brady?"_

_She smiled. "Not today."_

_He smiled in return, letting himself relax against Ciara's body. If he weren't already there, he'd probably end up falling asleep right now._

_After a few minutes he could hear sounds and voices. He swore he could hear Belle talking to someone which could only mean one thing. He was about to wake up._

_Ben looked down at Ciara and sighed as he gave her head a small kiss._

_"Hey Beautiful I-I have to go."_

_She immediately looked up at him and panicked. _

_"No-no. I'm-I'm not ready for you to go! It's- it's not enough time." She started to cry._

_"Shh don't cry Beautiful. It's going to be okay. I promise."_

_"You keep saying that and then you end up having to leave me."_

_He swallowed hard, trying not to cry himself. "I'm about to wake up. I don't want to go but I have to."_

_"Ben-."_

_"I'll be with you soon. I promise."_

_He grabbed her face with his hands and pulled her in for a wet kiss. _

_When he reluctantly pulled away, he laid his forehead against hers and looked into her glossy eyes._

_"Goodbye Beautiful."_

"Ben? Ben! Come back! Come back!"

She woke with a start. Her heart pounding and tears streaming down her face.

It was all a dream. A very vivid detailed dream.

When her eyes and brain finally adjusted, she noticed Theo sitting on the edge of the bed with a concerned look on his face.

"Hey it's okay Ciara. You were just having a bad dream."

She shook her head. "No, it-it was a good dream. Ben was there. But then he said he had to leave me. He didn't want to but…but he had to go." She started to cry.

Theo quickly pulled his friend into a warm hug and rubbed her back.

"You'll get to see him soon I promise. I'm sure he's getting ready to meet with the judge and will be out before you know it."

###

"Ben!"

At the sound of his name he jumped up to a sitting position in the bed. When he finally got his bearings, he rubbed his eyes and sighed.

"Sorry."

"Rough night?" She asked.

"You could say that. Any word on Ciara?"

"Theo texted me last night. She's all right but Kayla wanted to keep her overnight for observation."

He sighed again. "Good I was worried."

"The only thing you have to worry about now is going up to the judge."

"How does it look? Do I stand a chance?"

"Well considering the circumstances and the judge overseeing your case I say your chances aren't too bad. But I must warn you that if you aren't charged with anything it doesn't mean you will be released from Bayview."

He nodded. "I understand."

A cop then walked over to the door of the cell and proceeded to unlock it. Once door opened Ben walked towards his lawyer.

"My mom is upstairs waiting for you in the interrogation room. She wanted to speak with you before we head to court."

###

When he walked into the room, he saw his doctor sitting at the interrogation table waiting for him. Once she noticed his presence she smiled.

"Ben."

"Dr. Evans. I'm so sorry for interrupting your weekend."

She waved him off. "Don't worry about it. I'm happy to help."

"Good because I think I'm going to need it." He said as he sat down in front of her.

"I talked with Belle and I suggested that no matter what happens that you don't get sent back to Bayview. She told me about the judge and said that they will more than likely be sympathetic to your case."

"Okay that's good right?"

"I think so yes."

He nodded. "And what about me not being sent back to Bayview?"

"Well based on what happened this weekend I don't think it'd be safe to have you sent back there. We have no idea at this point who could pose a threat to you. So, I've asked Belle to speak to the judge and see if you could stay in lock up here till your hearing."

"Think he'll go for it?"

"I don't know but it's worth a shot."

"I'll take anything at this point."

She nodded before placing her hands on the table. "We have a few minutes before you have to be to the courthouse. So why don't you tell me how your feeling?"

He sighed. "I don't even know where to begin. Is it wrong that I'm more worried about Ciara then myself?"

"I don't think so. I think it's a sign of the progress you've made. Before we started therapy together you only cared about yourself. About your own wellbeing. Now you care about others. Sometimes before yourself. That's a good thing."

He nodded. "I know I should care about what happens to me after today and don't get me wrong I do. But-but I worry about what it will do to Ciara. For some reason she seems to really care about me and if I get locked back up…I don't know if she'll handle it well."

"Ciara is a strong resilient girl. I'm sure she'll manage."

"But she shouldn't have to. She shouldn't have to worry about me. Especially after what happened to her."

"Ben. Do you care about Ciara?" She asked.

"Of course, I do. I broke out of Bayview to save her. I'd do anything to for her."

"Then couldn't it be possible that Ciara feels the same way about you?"

He thought about her question and after a few moments was finally ready to respond.

"I-."

Before he could finish his thought, he was interrupted by his legal counsel.

"Ben, we need to get going to the courthouse. We can't afford to have you late."

He nodded as a cop walked toward him, ready to guide him out of the room.

When he got up from the table he paused and looked at Marlena.

"If I make it out of everything okay would- would you be willing to continue being my therapist? I feel comfortable with you and I'd hate to ruin the good progress I've made."

She nodded with a smile. "Of course."

Ben smiled and let the cop lead him out of the interrogation room.

He had a long road ahead of him but for the first time in his life he felt everything would work itself out.


	5. Chapter 5

"Is there anything I get you? Tea, juice? Something to eat?'

"I guess juice sounds good."

Theo nodded as he walked over to the refrigerator. "Orange juice okay?"

"Yea."

As she was making herself comfortable on the couch there was a knock at the door. She was about to get up and get it when her friend stopped her.

"Relax I got it."

He walked over to the door and when he opened it Hope was standing there.

"Theo, I heard about-Ciara!"

She brushed past him and rushed over to give her daughter a big hug.

"I heard about what happened are you okay baby?"

"I'm fine mom."

Hope pulled away so she could get a good look at Ciara.

"I can't believe Chase broke out…and Ben too!"

She shook her head. "Ben broke out to save me. He knew something was up but no one at Bayview would listen to him. He did what he had to, to make sure I was safe."

The elder Brady sat down next her on the couch and let out an annoyed sigh. "Please don't tell me you believe that?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Ciara for all you know Ben could have been working with Chase to kidnap you!"

She couldn't believe her mom wouldn't even say something like that.

'But he wasn't mom."

"Well he had to of had help."

"He did have help. He was working with Andre DiMera."

"With-with Andre?"

Theo walked over to the two and handed Ciara her juice.

"Thank you." He nodded and sat on the chair across from her. "Yes, mom and I don't really feel like talking about it right now."

"Right. You've been through a lot. You probably just want to rest."

Ciara nodded. "I do."

That was kind of lie. All she really wanted was to know Ben was okay and to be able to be with him.

"Is there anything I can do for you? I could make you some tea or some hot soup."

She shook her head. "No, I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Positive. Plus, Theo is here if I need anything. Go. I'll be alright."

"Okay well then I'll go. But you call me if you need anything. Anything at all."

"I will mom."

Hope stood up and gave her daughter a kiss a on her forehead before walking out of the loft.

Once the door was shut Theo sighed. "Was that the reaction on Ben you were expecting?"

"Sort of. I just never thought she'd try to pin the kidnapping on him."

"Maybe since he broke out around the time Chase did, she thinks the too match up. I don't know."

"Who knows. But I should probably let Belle know that my mom knows that he's out. She doesn't know that I got Belle to represent Ben and there bound to run into each other at the station."

###

As Belle was entering the station, she felt her phone vibrate in her blazer pocket. When she took the phone out, she noticed a text from her sister in-law.

"_Hey sis how did things go with Ben this morning? Also, mom showed up at the loft this morning. She knows Ben's out of Bayview but thinks it's because he broke out to help Chase kidnap me. I didn't tell her you were representing him. Figured you'd want the heads up in case you run into her at the station."_

Bell stopped for a moment and responded. "_Thanks for letting me know. Things went well for Ben. Now we must wait for his Bayview hearing. I'll stop by later and give you all the details."_

_"You don't know how happy that makes me to hear that! Can you tell him I'm thinking of him and that I'll see him soon?"_

As her phone vibrated again, she smiled. "_I will._"

Bell tucked her phone back into her pocket and was about to make her way to the interrogation room where her client was waiting.

When she walked into the main area, she heard her voice being called. It came from her mother in-law.

"Belle honey. What are you doing here?'

"I'm uh…I'm here for a client."

"Really?'

"Yeah we just got back from the courthouse, so I need to fill him in on the next steps."

Hope inwardly cringed and that's when it hit her. The only person in lockup that had an arraignment today was Ben Weston.

"Please don't tell me your Ben Weston's lawyer?"

"I am. Ciara asked me to represent him."

"God…where is he now?"

"He's in the interrogation room I was just abo-."

Before she could finish her sentence, Hope made a bee line for the interrogation room. When she got there, she was quick to lock and shut the door behind her.

"Mrs. Baby. I-."

"Save it Weston! I need you tell me what you have done to my daughter!"

"What are you talking about?" He asked confused.

"Don't play dumb with me. You're playing head games with her. Trying to make her think that you're some guy that she can save. Some guy she can trust when you and I know better."

"I haven't done anything like that."

"Give me a break!" Hope yelled as she walked over so she was standing in front of him.

"It's the truth. I tried to make it clear that whatever she thinks we could have, it's not going to work."

"Well then maybe you need to tell her again."

"I wish I could, but I-I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?"

"She cares about me-."

"And I care about her! That's why whether you go back to Bayview or not I can't have you anywhere near my daughter."

"I-."

She leaned into the table venom practically dripping from her voice. "You don't see her or go near her do you understand me?"

"Mrs. Brady…"

"You don' see her or talk to her EVER again! Do you understand me?"

"I-I can't. I made a promise to Ciara that I'd never leave her, and I intend to keep that promise."

"You have got be kidding me."

"And even if I did what you're asking it wouldn't work. I get where you're coming from. If I had a daughter, I wouldn't want her anywhere near someone with my past. But there's nothing I can do. This is ultimately Ciara's choice who she sees Not mine or yours."

There was a loud knock on the door nearly startling them both.

"We'll see about that."

And with that Hope got up and unlocked the door. When she opened it Belle was standing there.

"Hope…?"

"Belle."

Hope squeezed past her daughter in-law and was gone before anymore could be said.

"Do I want to know what happened between you two?"

"She made it clear that she doesn't want me around Ciara but..."

Belle walked over to the empty chair and sat down. "But if Ciara wants you in her life you'll be in her life."

He nodded. "I mean don't get me wrong I see where Hope is coming from. But how am I supposed to just walk away from someone when I don't want to, and they don't want me to either?"

"Well I'd say from personal experience you do what's right. And if being around Ciara feels right then you do it."

He nodded again. "Speaking of, have you heard from her at all?'

"I have. She's happy that everything went well this morning and wanted me to tell you she's thinking of you and that she'll see you soon."

Ben smiled. "Tell her I'm thinking of her too."

"I will."

"So has the SPD made the accommodations for me to stay here till the hearing?"

"There working on it now. I also made a notation about your medication, so we don't have what happened with Lani again."

Outside the room Hope was walking over to detective Price who was working on some paperwork.

"Lani. Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Of course. What's up?"

"I just got a text from the DA about Ben Weston's new living arrangement for the next two weeks. Which means Ciara will probably come by while he's here to try and see him. I need to make sure that doesn't happen."

"I can make a notation that she's not an approved visitor. That way when she goes to sign in the guards know, she's not allowed to see him."

Hope nodded. "Do it."

###

_"I tried to see you these past two weeks you know."_

_He rubbed her back. "I know. Belle told me."_

_"It's one of my mothers' tactics. To try and keep us apart. But I won't let her. I won't let anyone."_

_"Are you sure you want me in your life Ciara? I don't want to cause any more problems than I already have with you and your loved ones."_

_"The only one who has a problem with you being close to me right now is my mom. And I don't care what she thinks."_

_"Ciara…"_

_"And to be honest I'm tired of her being so damn overprotective of me."_

_"I'd be overprotective of you too."_

_Ciara lifted her head up, so they were looking at each other. "But that's different. You being protective over me is warranted. Andre is still out there. They couldn't find proof that he was helping Chase. But with my mom…she's worried about you when she should be worried about Andre."_

_"Maybe she figures she has dealt with the DiMera's before and she can do it again. But with me…It will be harder."_

_"Maybe…I don't know."_

_"Now enough about your mother and the DiMera's How are you holding up?"_

_She sighed. "I'm doing okay. I've had a few nightmares, so I haven't been sleeping too well. This is the first night that I've slept okay in god knows how long."_

_"Yeah?' He asked as he stroked her cheek._

_"Mhmm. I'm just worried it will always be like this now. Bad sleepless night with a few good ones sprinkled in." _

_"Trust me it won't. It will take time but eventually things will get better."_

_"I hope your right."_

_Ben pulled her in his arms and held her tight. "You know your bed is much more comfortable then the cot they have me sleeping on at the PD."_

_"Really? I'm surprised. I figured there'd be at least five start accommodations there." She chuckled._

_He laughed back. "No. It's more like its depicted-on television. Bad food and unconfutable sleeping arrangements."_

_"Well tonight should be your last night there and with any luck by this time tomorrow you'll be a free man."_

_"I hope your right. Ciara."_

_She yawned. "Of course, I am. I'm Ciara Brady. I'm always right." _

_He grinned. "It's late beautiful. Why don't you get some sleep?"_

_"M'kay." She responded as she snuggled further into him._

_As she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, she swore she could hear Ben softly singing a Frank Sinatra song too her._

But it wasn't all that long, before the singing stopped.

She sighed and outstretched one of her arms to the other side of the bed.

"Hmm that sounds nice. Keep going Ben." When he didn't answer she opened her eyes. That's when she noticed the other side of the bed was empty. "Ben?"

Her hand ran across the sheets and she had to fight back the urge to cry. It was once again only a dream.

As she sat up in bed, she noticed the time flash on her phone.

It was a little after nine.

She ran her fingers through her hair and sighed.

Today was Ben's hearing to decide if he would be released or have to go back to Bayview.

She prayed that they would choose to release him. She also prayed the reference letter she sent on Ben's behalf got to the judge okay. Maybe If he or she read it, it would sway them into letting Ben out.

###

"You may step down Dr. Evans."

Marlena nodded and walked back over to where she had been previously seated.

Once she was settled the judge cleared her throat and spoke.

"Now that I've had the opportunity to hear from both sides plus Mr. Weston's therapist, I'd like to read a personal reference that I got from a-." She put her glasses on and read the name at the top of the page. "Miss Ciara Alice Brady."

As soon as Hope heard this, she was quick to stand up in protest. But before she could say anything Belle grabbed her arm from behind her and urged her to sit back down.

"To whom it may concern. In the nearly two years I have known Ben Weston I have known him to be a good, decent kindhearted man who is willing and capable of change. I know you may be reading this, and thinking can a man like him ever really change after all he's done. I'm here to tell you he can and has. After I was raped, I became lost as a person. I didn't know who I was or what I wanted. But when I met him that all changed. He saw a light in me when all I saw was darkness. And he made certain that what he saw in me I also saw in myself. Ben stood by me when most people would have run for the nearest exit. He was willing to see past my shortcomings and to take all the bumps and bruises that came along with it. He made me a better person even though at times l put up one hell of a fight. Which is why ever since I've known him, I've known he would always be there for me when I needed him. Always putting my own needs and wants ahead of his own. He proved that tenfold when he saved me from my rapist. He knew breaking out could ruin his chance at getting free from Bayview but none of that mattered if I was not safe."

As Ben listened to the judge read the letter, he couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. It was one thing to know she felt this way about him, but it was another to hear it in her own words.

Behind him Hope was taking turns giving Ben the evil eye and the judge a stern stare.

He couldn't see her doing it but if he could it wouldn't change how he felt in this moment.

"I can honestly say I know what a gift it is to have him in my life. So, preventing Ben, the opportunity to be released would be preventing the world of experiencing all he has to off. And this man offers so, so much. I hope after reading this you can look into his eyes and see the man; I've come to know and love and be able to do what's right. Thank you for your time. Sincerely Ciara Alice Brady."

Once the judge finished reading, she put the paper down and then took her reading glasses off.

"Well I think I have all I need. We will reconvene in one hour with my decision. Courtroom is adjourned." She said as she slammed her gavel down on the desk.

Hope was so furious that she could barely see straight.

Was there something in the drinking water? First Belle, her daughter in-law agreed to represent the serial killer then her friend testified that she believed he's of sane mind and now her own daughter is all but saying she is in love with man? When did this start to happen?

As she was getting up to exit the court room her eyes locked with Marlena. She nodded towards the door and the doctor followed her out to the hall.

"What has gotten into you? Have you not forgotten what Ben has done to you? To your family."

"Of course, I haven't forgotten."

"Then why would you say he's fit to be released from Bayview?"

"Because it's the truth. I'm not going to lie. I've been working with him for a while now and I see the progress he's made."

"But what about what he did to Abigail. To you. To Will?"

"He regrets all of that."

"Oh, so that makes it all better?" She asked as she threw her hands up in the air.

"And you seem to be forgetting he never killed Will."

It had been found out at the double wedding that Will was alive. Sami showed up making the declaration saying she had proof.

A month later he was found living with Susan Banks who was keeping him from his loved ones.

He was finally back in Salem but still had no memory of his life.

"So, because Will is magically alive that absolves him of all his past crimes?"

"I'm not saying that I'm-. "

Before the doctor could finish her sentence, she was interrupted by her intern who came rushing up to them.

"Marlena! I'm so glad you're here! Did they get the letter?"

"Oh, they got the letter. They even read it out loud. Apparently, you love Ben Weston now?"

Ciara ignored her mother and looked toward her mentor. "Do you think it helped?"

She nodded. "I think it did."

"How long before we get a decision?"

"Not for another hour."

"Is he still in the courtroom? I'd like to see him."

Ciara stared to walk over to the double doors when she felt her mother grabbing on to her, preventing her from going any further.

"You will do no such thing."

"I'm not a little kid anymore mom. You can't tell me what to do."

"Well someone has too. What has gotten into you?"

"Nothing has gotten into me mom."

"If I knew you working at Bayview would have meant you'd get so close to Ben Weston I never would have allowed it."

"Never would have allowed it?" She fumed.

"Yes. If it weren't for this man you wouldn't have had to deal with Chase."

"If it weren't for Ben, I'd probably be dead right now. He risked his life to save me!"

Hope scoffed. "And how do we know that-."

"Nope. Nope. I know what you're going to say, and I don't want to hear it. Ben isn't that kind of man."

"Of course, he is. Look what he did to Abigail."

"You seem to be forgetting Abby cheated on him."

'So what? He was justified for doing what he did?"

She sighed in frustration. "I'm not-can we…can we just drop this?"

Ciara really wanted to see Ben.

"No, we can't."

"Ciara why don't you and your mother take this somewhere else. Somewhere more private." 

"Marlena is right. Why don't I take you home?'  
"I don't want to leave Ben."

"I promise you Ciara he we will be fine."

"But I-I."

"Go everything will be fine."

Ciara reluctantly nodded. She had wanted to see Ben so badly. But she also didn't want to make a scene at the courthouse.

"Come on honey I'll drive you back to the loft and then we can talk."

###

"Okay so you brought me home and I'm away from Ben. I think you go now."

"Honey I'm worried about you. I get that you have a big compassionate heart but Ben Weston?"

"Mom I don't have the time or the energy to talk to you about him."

"Well your going to have to make the time! I need to understand why you feel compelled to help this man."

Ciara let out a big sigh and turned around, so she was facing her mother.

"Fine you want to know why I want to help Ben? Why I care so much about him? It's because he saved me."

"I know I read the police report. He supposedly saved you from Chase."

She shook her head. "I'm not just talking about Chase mom. He saved me from myself. I was at a really low point after the rape and he saved me from that. He-he saw me. He saw the real me. For the first time in a long time I felt like Ciara Brady. Not Ciara Brady the rape victim. Just Ciara Brady. He didn't look at me with pity. He wasn't afraid I was going to fall apart at the slightest thing. He saw me for who I was and who I could be, who I was supposed to be."

"So, let me get this straight…because he 'saw you' you feel you have to help him?"

"I don't have to mom. I want to. That's what you do when you care about someone."

"Ciara…"

"It's-it's like you and dad! He saw you and you saw him. You cared for him despite his past, despite what other people thought about him."

"Oh no…no! Don't compare your father to a serial killer. Your father and Ben Weston are nothing alike."

"Mom I'm not trying to compare daddy and Ben I know they are different. But I've grown up my entire life hearing about what a magical love you two had and Ben is the first person who makes me think that it's possible for me. And in the time, I've known and gotten close to him he has treated me the way dad treated you."

"Stop. I've heard enough."

"Mom I get your trying to protect me, but you don't need to do that with Ben."

"Of cour-." Hope was interrupted by the sound of her phone going off. She checked it and saw a text from someone at the station. After she read it, she sighed. "I'm needed at the station. We'll finished this later."

Hope walked up to her daughter and grabbed her face to give her cheek a big kiss.

"No, we won't mom."

"I love you Ciara."

She watched her mom walk to the door. "I love you too mom."

Once Hope Brady was gone Ciara plopped down on the couch with a heavy sigh.

###

Two weeks had gone by since she saw Ben last. She had tried to see him at the station but every time she tried; they wouldn't let her. Ciara had a feeling it was her mother's doing. Much like today at the courthouse was. She would have fought her on it at the time but luckily for her she had a good relationship with his lawyer. Belle was giving her updates on what was going on and even relaying messages to Ben.

At first, she thought Belle wouldn't want to represent him but, in the end, Ciara was proved wrong and she agreed.

She had called her relative earlier that day, but she hadn't answered. That was why she felt the need to go down to the courthouse. Maybe Belle was tired of her repeated calls. Or maybe she was just busy considering Ben's hearing was today.

Either way she had hoped her radio silence was good news because going this long without seeing or talking to Ben was killing her.

Ciara often found herself as of late dreaming of Ben. Most of the dreams were sexually explicit which normally wouldn't bother her. But what was bothering her is that she was waking up before she orgasmed in the dream.

It had gotten so bad she actually went online to find a sex toy that could fulfill her needs. She almost ending up buy one but for some reason there was a part of her that thought against it.

The brunette could almost kick herself now for not hitting the place order button the night before.

As she was flipping through the guide on the TV, she heard a loud knock at the door.

Claire and Theo were away for a Gabi Chic show and Tripp was on a fishing Tripp with Uncle Steve. Whoever was knocking had to be for her.

"Coming!"

She got up from the couch and walked over to the door. When she opened it, she was surprised to see Ben standing there.

"Ciara-."


	6. Chapter 6

"Ciara-."

Before he could say anything, else Ciara caught him off guard by rushing to him and wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.

"God…you don't know how happy I am too see you!"

He slowly wrapped his arm around her and returned the hug. "I'm happy to see you too."

When they finally let go of each other Ciara ushered him inside and then shut the door.

"So, since you're here I take it everything went okay?"

He nodded. "Belle worked her magic, and no one is pressing charges. Marlena also did a physic evaluation on me and said I was fit to return to society. Then there was your letter of course."

"You know about the letter?"

"Judge read it out loud."

"So, then you-."

He nodded. "It meant a lot to me Ciara. And clearly the judge. Bayview agreed to release me."

"That's great! Do you have any plans?"

"Plans?" He questioned.

"Yeah. Do you know what you plan on doing now that you're a free man?"

"I don't know…I mean there's not much for me here."

"There's…me. I'm here."

He walked over to her, so he was standing a few inches from her.

"Ciara, I don't…"

Before he could completely gather his thoughts, Ciara grabbed onto the back of his head and pulled him to her so she could kiss his lips.

He kissed her back but after a few moments he knew he had to pull away.

"What's wrong? Why did you stop?"

"I think we should talk before we go any further."

"Okay so let's talk."

Ben put his hand on his ehead and started to pace around her.

"I like you. I like you a lot. And I can't do anything with you if I don't know how you feel about me."

She shook her head. "Isn't it obvious?" It was now his turn to shake his head. "I like you too. I have for a while now. That's why after we kissed at Bayview I took off. I was scared of my feelings for you. But I'm done being afraid."

He stepped closer to her again. "Whatever happens between us I have to go slow. I just was released, and I can't do anything to jeopardize my mental health. Also, with everything you've been through it makes sense I think if you went slow too."

Ciara chuckled. "is that your inner Marlena Evans talking?"

He laughed back. "She has become the voice in my head whenever I'm about to do something."

"Oh, so like your moral compass?"

He nodded. "Whenever I'm presented with something questionable, I think what would Dr. Marlena Evans do?"

"So, if I said I wanted to kiss you right now what would she say to that?"

Ben cocked his head back in thought before he smiled a little. "I think she'd say one more kiss couldn't hurt."

They both leaned in and closed their eyes.

Ciara's lips tasted of iced tea and strawberries. A combo that was nearly intoxicating.

When they finally pulled back for air He smiled.

"That was…"

"Not enough." She said before crashing her lips back onto his.

Ben stumbled back a bit only to have Ciara push them up against the front door of the loft.

His arms instinctively slid around her waist holding her close to his body.

Her tongue smashed against his pearly white teeth begging for entrance inside his mouth.

He quickly obliged and let her tongue dance with his.

Mr. Weston was so lost in the kiss that he didn't even notice her hands starting to grip his jean jacket.

They reached for the top of it and began to slide it off his shoulders. Once it started to drop his arms left his body so the jacket could fall to his feet.

He then brought his hands up to her face and gripped it tight.

A few seconds later, with their lips swollen, and red Ciara pulled away just enough so she could rest her forehead against his.

"We should-."

"Stop?"

She shook her head. "I was going to say take this to my bedroom."

"Oh…"

"But if your inner Marlena is saying no then-."

"No. I want to its just..."

"Just what?"

"I want to make sure this really what you really want."

She nodded. "I am. I've never been surer of anything in my entire life."

As he thought of what to say back to her, he watched as she stepped back from him. She then put her hand out and smiled.

"Are you coming?"

He smiled and took her hand as she led them off to her bedroom.

Once inside her room she shut the door and sauntered over to her bed. When she sat down on it, Ben stood above her.

He had thought about this for a while but never in his wildest dreams did he think it would actually happen.

She patted the empty spot next to her, eager for Ben to sit down.

Once he did, she pulled him into a kiss.

His hand held her cheeks as her arms wrapped around his neck.

It wasn't long before she was falling back on the bed and pulling him with her.

Ben stopped the kiss as he hovered over her body. He was about to start back up again when she stopped him.

"Wait."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes, it's just… There are somethings you should know before we go any further."

He sat up a bit. "Okay."

"There are somethings I'm into. Somethings I want to try but I'm afraid to."

He moved so he was sitting next to her. "What kind of things."

She nervously looked at her lap. "Promise you won't laugh or judge me when I tell you?"

"I promise."

"Have you ever heard of BDSM?"

A little shocked that, that came out of her mouth he simply stated. "Yes."

"Well I seem to be into it. By that I mean I get turned on by it."

"Well there's nothing wrong with that."

She looked up at him. "Really?"

He nodded. "Yes really. If were both being honest here…I myself get turned on by it too."

"You do? So, does that mean you like bondage, spanking, sex toys, and-."

"And dominating a woman?"

"Yeah."

"I do. What about you?"

"Well I'd say I do too. Except for the dominating a woman part." She nervously giggled.

Silence fell over the room for a few moments before Ben spoke.

"Have you done it before?"

She shook her head. "No but I have these dreams and fantasies about it. You?"

He nodded. "I've dabbled. What kind of fantasies?"

Ciara's cheeks turned red as she tried to look anywhere but at Ben. "Just fantasies…"

"Oh, come on. You can't tell me you have fantasies and then not share them with me."

"It's just…a little embarrassing is all."

"How so?"

When she didn't respond he gently elbowed her in the side to get her attention.

"Alright…the reason there embarrassing is because…because they may or may not be about you."

A small smile crept across Bens face as his eyes began to twinkle.

"What am I doing in these fantasies?" She didn't respond. "You were ready and willing to sleep with me. I think you can tell me what you'd like to do with me."

"…I'm-I'm tied up. Sometimes it's to the bed. Sometimes I'm on all fours or I'm lying on some sex device thing. And almost always you are using sex toys on me. Or your using yourself on me. Then there have been a few times where you're the one who is tied up and I'm the one pleasuring you."

"And you stopped me because you want to act out one of your fantasies?"

She nodded. "Is it too soon for that?"

"Not if it's something you really want."

"It's just we never slept together before. And I haven't been with a man ever. Well except for…you know."

"And I haven't been with anyone since…"

"Yeah."

Ben let out a big puff of air and then turned so he was facing Ciara.

"I will do whatever you want. If you want to try and just have plan old sex or no sex at all that's okay. Or if you want to try the kind where I tie you up or you tie me up that's okay too."

The more Ciara thought about it the more she started to get nervous. This was the first time she'd ever be having consensual sex. She knew if she dwelled on it much longer, she'd end up talking herself out of it.

"You'd really let me tie you up?"

She wasn't quite ready to submit herself but this she felt she could do.

He nodded. "If it's what you want and need then yes."

She placed her hand on his and smiled. "Let's do it."

###

"You sure you want to do this?"

He nodded. "Of course. Have your way with me."

She walked over with a black terry cloth sash she stole from her bathrobe. Ben lifted up his left arm and she slowly grabbed it.

Ciara gently wrapped the soft fabric around his wrist and then looped the end of it through to make a knot. She then crawled on the bed and pulled the end of the slash through the closest bar. Getting it so she could pull it through another bar on the other side of the bed proved difficult but after a minute or so she managed to get it where she wanted it.

"Other arm please."

"Yes Ma'am." He winked at her.

She blushed as she crawled over him to tie the end of the sash around his free wrist.

Once he was tightly secure to the bed Ciara stepped back to admire her handy work.

"It's not too tight is?"

Ben pulled his arms away from the bed as best he could and shook his head. "No. Its' perfect. Are you sure you haven't done this before?"

"Only in my dreams."

He smiled at her comment as she walked back over to the bed and sat down next him. She gave him a smile before leaning over to give him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"I want to see you."

She slowly nodded before she brought her hands to the top of her red blouse.

Ben watched her as she painstakingly undid the buttons of her top.

Once they were all undone, she took the top off and tossed it towards the laundry basket.

Now both her and Ben were shirtless.

Mr. Weston eyed her up and down. He almost wished he hadn't agreed to let her tie him up.

"I wish I could touch you."

"Mhmm…tell me Ben where would you if you could."

"I'd start by taking your bra off so I could touch your breasts."

Ciara expertly unhooked her bra and slid it from her arms. She watched Bens gaze as she dropped it on the other side of him.

"Then what?"

"Then I'd…I'd take one in my hand and gently kneed it before tweaking your nipple with my thumb and index finger."

She cupped one of her breasts and closed her eyes as she began to rub it.

As she began to tweak her nipple she spoke to Ben. "Go on."

"And then…then I'd take the other in my mouth."

A soft moan escaped her lips at the thought of his wet mouth on her hot skin.

"Yes, then what?"

He smirked. "Untie me and maybe I'll show you."

Ciara opened her eyes and smiled. "I would but I'm not done with you yet."

She brought her hand over to the belt on Bens jeans and slowly undid it. Next was the button and zipper.

"You know Mr. Weston you seem to be forgetting who's in control here."

He looked up at her with big doe eyes. "I'm sorry."

"So, I know you understand, who's in control?"

"You are baby."

Ciara got up and walked over to the foot of the bed. Ben had his legs pressed together making her next move easy.

She gripped the cuffs of his jeans and without having to so say a word Ben arched his body up off the bed. In one swift motion she tugged onto his pants until they were pooling around his ankles.

He pulled his legs a little closer to his body giving her more room to completely divest the denim from his body.

Once he was left with only his boxer briefs on Ciara smiled.

He looked so sexy laying on her bed. Just watching him sent a shiver up her spine.

"You know I was thinking…You have been probably wanting, needing this just as badly as I have." She told him as she sat down next to him again.

Before he could respond her hand ghosted over his cock.

He stifled a groan. "You have no idea Ciara."

Not wanting to prolong things any longer she stood up long enough to take her own pants off.

Once she was completely nude, she looked at Ben suddenly feeling a little self-conscious. But once she saw the look of lust and adoration in his eyes it all seemed to slip away.

"If you want me to stop at any point just let me know."

"Same goes for you."

She smiled as she crawled onto the bed and slowly on to Ben's lap.

As soon as she could feel her body touch his she felt his rock-hard erection pressing itself against her thigh.

"Someone's happy to see me." She smirked.

"Shup up and kiss me Baby."

She leaned in and crashed her lips into his.

He tasted of bad police station coffee and mint tooth paste and for some reason shouldn't get enough of it.

Ciara devoured his lips as if it was the last time she would get to.

Her hands started to paw at the hem of his boxer briefs in a feeble attempt to get them off.

Ben noticed and lifted his lower half and Ciara up off the bed.

She let out a surprised moan as she gripped the cotton and pulled it down his toned ass.

She knew he was strong but never realized just how strong he was.

Once the fabric was down to his legs Ben quickly kicked it off.

When she could feel his very erect rod of pleasure pressing up against her thigh she pulled away from the kiss.

She had a lot of sexual fantasies about her and Ben Weston. But when it came to her first time none of them were like this. Suddenly it didn't feel right.

"I really want to do this…"

"But?"

"Well I…I…"

"Hey, it's okay you can tell me. You can tell me anything."

"I'm-I'm…not sure now If I want my first time, our first time to be with you tied up."

"Whatever you want Ciara is okay with me."

She looked longingly into his big chocolatey brown eyes before giving him a big wet smooch on the lips. When she pulled away, she was quick to start untying him.

There would be plenty of time for kinky sex but right now she didn't want sex with Ben. She wanted to make love to him. It only seemed right for her first official time.

When he was finally united, he sat up and wrapped his arms around the back of her head. He pulled her into a passionate kiss that seemed to last for eternity. Once they both realized they needed air to breath they pulled apart from each other. Both resting their foreheads against the other.

Ben then brought his hands to her cheeks gently holding her in place. He watched Ciara let out a contented sigh before she spoke.

"Ben?"

"Yeah babe?"

"Make love to me?'

He smiled from ear to ear making Ciara's heart almost melt. "I'd love nothing more."

Mr. Weston leaned in and give her lips a small peck.

"I just want you to know…before we continue…that I- that I might be bad at this."

He shook his head. "Impossible."

"Ben…"

"Shh…lay down."

Before she could say anything, he flipped her over, so she was laying back on the bed.

"What are you-."

"Do you trust me?"

She nodded. "You know I do."

"Then just lay down and relax while I take care of you baby."

Ben moved himself to the foot of the bed and gingerly spread Ciara's legs.

When he saw her already wet, dripping cunt he had to bite his lip to hold back the sounds he wanted to make.

"I'm going to touch you okay?"

"Okay."

He brought two fingers up to her labia and slowly stroked them back and forth. Coating his fingers with her juices.

Her lower half slightly quivered under his touch spurring him to go on.

Without warning the same two fingers that just had touched her, were eased inside of her wet folds.

A tiny moan escaped her lips.

"I want you to get an idea of what it feels like to have me inside of you."

Ciara puffed. "Is-is this what it feels like?"

He smiled. "No. This is what it feels like."

Again, without warning he spread his fingers as far her walls would let them.

"Ah…"

"Feels good doesn't it baby?"

"Mhmm yes…"

She gasped as he twisted his wrists and his knuckles managed to somehow find and press down on her g-spot. As his fingers dragged along her walls, moving like he was motioning something towards him. It felt like her veins were on fire.

He continued to stroke her, occasionally opening and closing his fingers

Ciara fell like she was coming undone. She knew that with a few more strokes she'd end up going over the edge and she didn't want that. Not yet.

"Be-Ben stop." She told him as put her hand on his to still it.

"Is everything o-."

"I want you. I want you inside me. I'm-I'm ready."

Ben slowly pulled his fingers from her and brought them up to his lips. Ciara impatiently watched in curiosity. It wasn't long till he closed his eyes and opened his mouth. He let his pearly whites clamp down on his two wet digits and lapped up Ciara's essence.

"Mhmmm…you taste so fucking good Ciara. So sweet. If only you knew just how good. It's practically intoxicating."

That's when a devilish smile came to his lips. He brought himself to Ciara, so he was hovering over. He lingered there for a few seconds before crashing his mouth onto hers.

He was right she tasted sweet. It made her wonder what Ben tasted like.

While they continued to remain lip, locked Ben let Ciara flip them, so she was on top of him, sitting in his lap.

"Please tell me this is good for you. Your first real time should be special and this-."

She brought her hand to his cheek. "This is special because it's with you."

He laid a kiss to her forehead before getting a nod from the girl on top of him. Letting him know that he could proceed.

Ciara smiled as Ben gently lifted her up and then down onto the tip of his erect member. She let out a hiss as her body tried to adjust to his size.

He may have had his fingers in her earlier, but they didn't not compare to size that was Ben Weston's penis.

"You okay?"

"Mhmm. I'm just-I'm just not use to this."

"If It hurts too much we can stop."

She shook her head no. "No! I just-just go slow please."

He gave her a nod and slowly inched himself a little bit further. Ciara's arms instinctive wrapped around his neck, giving the hair on the back of his neck a little tug when it would hurt.

When he was completely inside of her she sighed. It was a strange sensation but after a couple minutes the strange sensation turned into pleasure and her instincts took over. She suddenly wanted more.

Ciara gyrated her hips causing both her and Ben to let out soft moans.

"You read for-."

"Yes."

Ben smiled as he gently lifted her up and then slowly back down again.

"God baby your so tight…I love it."

"Mhmm keep going."

He softly spoke in her ear. "Yeah?"

"Ah…yeahh…go-go faster."

'Yeah? Is that what you want baby?" he asked as he slowly lifted her up and down onto his shaft.

"Y-yes."

"Then what do you say?"

"P-p-please Ben. Please! I need more."

Once he heard those words, he picked up his pace a bit. This caused her to tug his hair a little harder.

"Mhmm Ciara…"

She tugged on his hair again. "Harder."

"Are you sure?"

"Uh huh…please."

He did as he was asked and thrust himself in harder and faster. After a few moments he found her g-spot again and made sure to hit it with the same intensity every time.

"I'm so close baby." He moaned.

"Ahh me too. Just don't stop. Keep-keep going. Harder, faster. Please!"

He went even harder, pushing himself into her with enough force to make the rest of her body shake.

When he felt her walls starting to clench around him, he knew he wouldn't last much longer. He also knew that with the way her inside was contracting that she wouldn't either.

They were both ready to fall over the edge but for it to happen Ciara needed a little nudge.

"It's okay baby. You can let go. Come for me. Come with me." He huskily whispered in her ear.

That did the trick and when her orgasm hit it took only a second later for his to follow.

Ciara's head lolled back, and she let out the loudest scream of pleasure her body could muster.

Her hands had a vice grip on the back of Ben's neck as his hands tightly gripped her sides to hold her in place.

After a while when she finally came down from her high, she started to softly sob.

Ben noticed and brought his hand up to her cheek to catch some of her tears.

"Hey what's wrong Ciara? Did I hurt you or-."

She vehemently shook her head and continued to cry. "No, it's just…I don't know! It felt so good ya know? All these feelings hitting me at once and then-then something went off in my head and I had to cry so I cried."

"Awe baby come here."

Ben pulled her into his chest and soothingly rubbed her back.

Her sobs started to get louder as her body shook against Ben's.

If he had a shirt on right now it would have been completely soaked.

"I'm-I'm so sorry…"

"Shhh it's okay."

At some point Ciara had wrapped her arms around his waist and was gripping his body tight.

When Ben noticed this, he held her tighter in response. He then started to softly hum in her ear.

Somehow that was able to work, and her cries started to slowly dissolve till there was nothing left.

When she pulled away, she nervously started to laugh. "I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"Don't worry about it. Cleary you have been holding it in and needed to let it out."

She nodded. "I guess."

"When's the last time you cried?"

"Not since…not since the night you were arrested."

"So that's what we're going to call it?" He smiled.

She nodded again. It was better than calling it the night her rapist kidnapped her.

"I had a…I guess you'd call it weird dream. And I woke up crying. After that anytime I felt the urge I just pushed it down."

"Mhmm."

"But now…I don't know. Maybe I felt safe to let it out."

"You mean safe with me?" He asked.

"Yeah. Like you won't judge me or pity me."

"I could never." He told her sincerely.

"Good because I get that enough from everyone else."

"After the things I've done, the life I lived I could never judge you baby."

Ciara looked up at him and smiled. It seemed they were about to kiss when a strange noise interrupted them.

Ben laughed. "What the heck was that?"

Her face turned as bright as a red tomato. "My stomach. I get hungry after I cry like that. The sex probably didn't help either."

He laughed again. "Would you like me to make you something to eat?"

Ciara smiled as she remembered Ben telling her how he could cook.

"Mmhmm that sounds good."

"What would you like? I could make you-."

"Don't say it."

"Wait why?"

"On the count of three You'll say what you could make me, and I'll say what I want."

He chuckled. "Okay."

In unison they counted. "One, two, three…pancakes!"

Ciara laughed. "Well I know why I did but why did you pick pancakes?"

"Well I remembered this story you told me about how your dad use to make you pancakes when it was late and you both couldn't sleep. And it's late and we're still up so I figured…"

Her heart nearly exploded at his comment. He remembered something she told him months ago.

"I'd love pancakes. We have some mix in the cabinet by the fridge."

"Good. You relax and I'll start cooking."

Ben leaned in and gave her lips a quick forceful kiss before detaching himself from her and climbing off the bed.

He was just starting to get his boxer briefs back on when Ciara playfully smacked his ass.

When he turned to look back at her she had a shit eating grin on her face.

"What was that for?"

Ciara bit her thumbnail as she tried but failed to make her grin go away.

"Your ass was there and-and I couldn't help myself."

Once Ben's lower half was fully clothed, he started towards the door. He suddenly stopped when a thought crossed his mind.

He tuned back to the bed and captured Ciara in a rough kiss.

It took her by surprise and before she could return the favor he had pulled away. He managed to however bite her lip before doing so.

"What was that for?"

"Your lips were there, and I couldn't help myself." He smirked.

Ciara laughed as she watched him leave her bedroom.

###

"Need some help?"

"Knowing your cooking skills? No thank you I think I'm good." He laughed.

Ciara walked up behind Ben and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"You sure?"

"Yes. But if you must help you can set the table."

"Mkay."

She reluctantly pulled away and walked over to the cabinet that housed all the plates.

Once everything was set on the table, she made her way back over to Ben, putting her arms around him once again.

"Whatcha doing…?"

"Nothing…"

He smiled. 'You're definitely doing something."

Ciara slipped one of her hands from his waist into his jeans.

When Ben felt her fingertips graze his skin, he took a deep breath in.

"Your skin is so warm…I like that."

He could feel her nails hovering above his clothed member and was beyond grateful he was on the last pancake.

"Pancakes. There done."

"Good. I'm starving." She admitted as she gave his right shoulder a kiss and removed herself from him.

He laughed. "For the pancakes? Or for me."

"Both but I figured we could both use a break."

Once the burner was shut off Ben tuned around with a plate piled high with pancakes.

"I don't need a break. I could go all. Night. Long. But my girl was hungry so here we are."

He placed the food on the table and walked over to the stool next to Ciara's and sat down.

"I am. I'm also hungry for some big, long, thick, sausage."

He practically growled. "Keep talking like that in my shirt and pancakes be damned. I'll take you right here right now on this counter."

She brought her foot over to his and started to play footsie with him.

"I think I'd like to see that."

As he dug into his food, he noticed what Ciara was wearing. She had on nothing but a button up shirt. His button up shirt.

"Nice shirt. Where'd you get it?"

"This guy I just slept with was wearing it earlier. I figured he wouldn't mind."

"He doesn't mind one bit. In fact, he thinks you look hot in his clothes."

"Is that so?" She questioned as she took a big bite of one of her pancakes.

"Mhmm. Maybe if your good he'll let you keep it."

"Well then…I guess I better be good."

###

How they managed to keep their hands off each while they ate, he'll never know.

Once they finished eating, he was quick to clean up the dirty plates and put the rest of the food in the fridge.

As he was closing the door to the refrigerator, he felt her on him.

She pushed him against the cool stainless steal door and captured his lips with her own.

When she finally started to pull away Ben felt her bite hard onto his bottom lip.

"What was that for?"

She winked. "You bit me, so I bit you back."

"You are nothing but trouble you know that?"

Ciara didn't respond. She just turned around and walked off to her bedroom. Ben followed after her and once they reached the bed, she pushed him down on it. Before he could react, she had jumped on top of him.

"I think I prefer you like this. Wearing nothing or practically nothing."

He laughed and rubbed her sides. "How are you feeling?"

"Emotionally? Amazing. Physically? I'm a little sore. But that doesn't mean we couldn't do it again." She smiled.

Ben shook his head. "No. If your sore we shouldn't do it again tonight."

Ciara pouted and gave him her best puppy dog eyes. She hoped this would persuade him to change his mind. Unfortunately, it didn't.

"It was good for you, though right?"

"Of course, it was Ciara. It was the best I ever had."

"Really?"

'Really. And I promise that it won't be the first and last time we sleep together. Because I plan on doing it for the rest of my life."


	7. Chapter 7

When Ben awoke, he smuggled into the comfortable bed and sheets. For a few moments he forgot where he was. But when he opened his eyes, he saw a pool of brown hair covering one of his arms. He looked down to see that Ciara was still fast asleep.

He had spent last night with Ciara. In every sense of the word. A smile spread to his face but as soon as he noticed the time on Ciara's alarm clock he sighed.

It read seven fifteen. As much as he didn't want to, he needed to get up and start his day. He had so many things to do.

As he was thinking about moving Ciara started to stir in his arms.

"Hmm Ben?"

"Morning Beautiful." He said with a kiss of her head.

She snuggled into him, not daring to open her eyes. "So, this…this is real? We were together last night and you're here now."

"Yes, it's real. I'm here."

"It almost felt like I dream. Too good to be true."

He laughed a little. "That good huh?"

"Mhmm. What time is it?'

He sighed. He hated what he'd have to do next. "Almost seven thirty. If you want to go back to sleep, you can…but-I…"

Ciara opened her eyes in a panic and sat up. "But what?'

"I should probably get dressed and go."

Before he could move, she grabbed onto his hand. "Wait why?"

She had a worried look on her face and it pained him.

"I have a lot of things to do and figure out. I don't have a job or a place to live."

"I can help you with that."

He turned to her and smiled. "Oh, you can?"

"My uncle Roman is looking for some help at the pub. Maybe I can talk to him on your behalf."

"Okay suppose he said yes to hiring me. Which I don't think he will, it would take me a long time to build up the money to get a place."

"Well that I can definitely help you with. What if you moved in here with me?"

He laughed. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, I'm serious. Why do you not want to live with me?" She frowned.

He gently caressed her cheek and sighed. "It's not that it's just you live with other people and they might not want to live with a serial killer."

"Reformed serial killer." She corrected. "And I can talk to them. Theo is okay with you after what you did to save me and I'm sure Claire will go along with it if Theo does."

"And what about Tripp?"

"What about him?"

"He lives here too. You don't think he'd have an issue with it?"

"So, what if he does? My name is on the lease. If I want to have you live here with me then you're going to live here with me."

He dropped his hand. "You know I didn't say yes."

"You didn't say no either."

"You only have three bedrooms."

Ciara smiled. "I was kind of thinking we could share this one."

He smiled back. "You sure?"

She nodded. "So, can we celebrate or what?"

"What did you have in mind?"

Ciara opened her bathrobe and grabbed onto Ben's hand and brought it up to her breast.

"Does that tell you everything you need to know?"

A low growl escaped his lips. "You know Marlena would probably say this is a bad idea."

"Are you trying to kill the mood?"

He laughed. "No sorry I just-."

"We'll talk about her later. Right now, I'm craving something only you can give me."

###

"So last night was good for you? I wanted you to have hearts and flowers and all that good stuff. But we kind of got carried away."

"I had something better." I had you and pancakes. It doesn't get better than that." She admitted as she played with his fingers that were entwined with hers.

He beamed. "And this morning?"

"It was perfect."

"And you're feeling okay? You're not sore or anything?"

She laughed. "Are you going to ask me this after every time we have sex?"

"No, it's just this is new for you and I want to make sure you're okay."

"Well I'm more than okay. I'm finally with you."

"Dreams do come true huh?"

"You could say that yeah."

Ben grabbed onto her hand and brought it up to his lips to give it a kiss. He then brought it down to rest at their sides.

"So, since you've made it clear I'm not going anywhere what would you like to do today?"

"We could just stay in and relax. Watch TV and have sex all day. Then on Monday you can look for job applications and I can ask Roman about hiring you."

He laughed. "Sex all day?"

"Don't forget Sunday too."

"Of course."

"And besides we will be taking breaks to eat and stay hydrated."

"Right."

"So, does that sound good to you?"

"It does. I just don't know if you'll be able to keep up with me."

She turned to look at him. "Oh, is that so?'

"Mhmm. I mean I did tell you yesterday I could go all night long. That goes for today and tomorrow too."

"How about we make this a little interesting."

"Okay. What did you have in mind?"

"If you out last me you get to do whatever you want to me. And If I out last you I get to do whatever I want to you."

"Hmm I don't think you could handle what I'd like to do with you but okay."

"Then it's a deal?"

"It's a deal."

She smiled at him. "Seal it with a kiss?"

He smiled back and leaned in to give her lips a kiss. It was supposed to be a small quick one but soon became heated.

When they finally pulled apart Ben grinned.

"If this is what living here with you is going to be like I could get use to this."

###

"Is Vanilla ice cream okay? Seems Claire ate the other kind."

"It's fine with me."

Ciara smiled as she pulled the ice cream out of the freezer. She put it on the counter and then went to grab the other items from the fridge. Once she got them, she asked Ben to grab a bowl and a spoon.

Once everything was out, she grabbed the ice cream scoop from one of the drawers. She opened the ice cream and started to scoop it out into the bowl.

"How many scoops? Two or three?"

"Three sounds good. And were going to put cherries on it right?"

"Cherries? Why?"

"Because I love cherries on my ice cream. Sometimes I even put a cut up strawberry on it."

Ciara smiled again. "Cherries it is then."

As Ciara went back to the refrigerator to grab the cherries Ben began to scoop out the last two scoops.

"Are you sure you're up for desert after the big stew I made you and all the other stuff we did today, and tonight?"

Last night they ate some left overs that were in the fridge and if she was being honest it paled in comparison to the food Ben made.

Ciara opened the whip cream ready to spray it on the ice cream.

"Oh, I know I am. And you know what?"

"What?"

"I've actually decided that I'm not sharing. So, if you want some, you're going to have to make your own bowl."

"Wow, wow. Your-your mean." He said as he gripped her waist and pulled her close.

"Me? I'm mean?" She responded innocently.

"Yes, just mean. Beyond terrible."

"Oh well then…let me make it up to you huh."

"Can you?"

"I bet I can." She practically purred.

As they were leaning into kiss, Ciara brought the can up to the side of Ben's face where he couldn't see it. Before their lips touched, she moved the whipped cream, so it was right in his face and pushed down on the nozzle.

It landed all over his lips and he stepped back a bit in shock.

"What the-?" He laughed.

"Hey babe. I think you have a little cream right here." She said gesturing to her lips to indicate that's where it was on him."

"Oh, you're in trouble now."

"Yeah? What are going to do to me?"

Ben started to step back close to her causing her to take her own step back. Every time he inched forward, she inched backwards trying to get away from him.

"Come on Ciara. I just want to give you a kiss!"

"Nope. Nope. Not happening." She told him.

"What's wrong? You don't want to kiss me?"

Ciara started to laugh as Ben chased her around the small island. When he finally managed to catch her, he pulled her into his arms and started to lay kisses all over her neck and cheek.

"Ben stop! That's cold!" She squealed.

"Turn a bouts fair play." He sing songed.

"The ice cream is going to melt!"

He thought about her response for a moment before giving her neck one final kiss. "Fine."

Once he released her, she walked over to the ice cream and grabbed a spoon out of one of the drawers and then a dish towel.

"Come on let's go." She said as she tossed him the towel.

###

"Are you purposely feeding me this ice cream so you can make sure you get more than I do?"

She laughed. "No, I just thought it'd be sexy. Although, I wish I thought of that earlier."

She brought the spoon up to his lips and he immediately opened them to accept the desert. Once his lips enveloped the metal, he made sure to take his time licking the ice cream off.

It made her let out a loud gulping sound.

"Are you rethinking the one spoon idea yet?"

Ciara took her final bite of the ice cream and shook her head. "Nope."

Ben smiled as he noticed her scooping up the last bite for him.

"How sweet your letting me have the last spoonful?"

She nodded as she tried to keep the last remnants of the melted treat on the spoon.

The brunette brought it up to Ben's mouth and watched as it started drip on his chest.

"Woops, I'm sorry."

He laughed. "It's okay."

"Let me get it for you."

Ciara put down the now empty bowl of ice cream and leaned over a Ben a bit. She brought her face to where the ice cream had fallen on his chest and let her tongue dart out at it.

Once her tongue had lapped up the creamy treat a shiver ran up Ben's spine.

"You could have just used the dish towel I brought in here."

"Yeah but that was more fun."

"I noticed. I'm starting wonder if you like getting me dirty."

"I guess I do. But this time it was an accident. I swear."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah and speaking of getting you dirty…I have an idea…" She said with a devilish smile.

"What idea is that?' Instead of responding she jumped off the bed and dashed off to kitchen. "Ciara…?"

When she finally came back to the room, she had the can of whipped cream and bottle of Hersey's chocolate syrup with her.

"I had this dream a couple of months ago and I thought we could recreate it. Well at least part of it."

"And what happened in this dream?"

"I got to eat whipped cream and chocolate sauce off your body and you the same with my body. Then we went at it like…like… well you know."

He grinned. "Who gets to go first?"

"Me of course."

She jumped on the bed and inched herself, so she was sitting right next to Ben.

"Then I get to do you right?"

Her eyes sparkled like the night sky. "Yes. Then we can go at it like animals."

He laughed. "And you think you're ready for that?"

"If you can do it then so can I."

Wasting no time, she drew chocolate circles around his pecks followed by whipped cream ones.

Her lips quickly latched onto his skin and started to lick and suck up the sweetness.

Ben brought his hand up behind her head and gently pushed her against him. She moaned into his tanned skin and continued to lick and suck the salty sweetness that was Ben Weston.

Once the first peck was clean, she moved on to the other making sure she gave it the same treatment.

When she finally pulled away for air, He lifted her up so she could rest on his lap. Right before he placed her down, he gave her a look that she somehow figured out the meaning behind and nodded.

Ben gently and slowly laid her down on his shaft causing a small moan to escape her lips.

It seemed to be true what people said about having sex without a condom. The feeling was sensational. She was so glad she had been on the pill and could experience this with Ben.

As Ciara started to move her hips, she heard the sound of something opening. She turned her head to see Ben holding the chocolate syrup in his hand.

"It's my turn."

She watched as he poured the cold chocolate over one of her warm breasts.

The feeling of having of the two extremes meld together caused her to let out a moan. That moan grew even louder when she felt Ben's mouth latch on to her pert breast.

Outside her bedroom the front door could be heard opening and shutting. But Ciara and Ben were far to in the throes of passion to notice it.

"Hello? Anybody home?" Tripp called out as he dropped his keys on the island and his bag on the floor.

He didn't get a response back but swore he could hear something.

As he followed where he was sure the sound was coming from, he could he what sounded like whimpers. Or maybe even moans. He was about to put his ear to the door when he heard a familiar voice yell out stop.

Thinking something was going terribly wrong he turned around in a panic. That's when he noticed a big skillet on top of the stove.

He quickly rushed over to it and picked it up.

"Be-Ben…don't- don't STOP!" Ciara cried out as Ben thrust himself right into her G-spot

The feelings that were coursing through her body made her feel as though she were on fire.

She couldn't take it. She had to have her release and she had to have it now.

Ciara started to bounce on Ben's lap meeting him thrust for thrust.

She suddenly became very aware of the sounds she was making and the fact that she did have neighbors above and below her.

The brunette lowered her head to Mr. Weston's neck and sunk her teeth into his skin to keep the next round of loud noises from escaping.

When he felt her sharp teeth hit his warm flesh, he let out this loud guttural moan.

"Fuck, Beautiful."

He was so close and what just happened pushed him even closer.

Wanting her to come with him, he brought his hand down between their bodies and was about to rub her clit.

But before he could even touch her bundle of nerves, he heard a loud banging sound.

They both looked up to see Tripp standing in the doorway with what looked to be a skillet or frying pan in his hands.

"Tripp what the fu-."

"You get your hands off of her!"

When no one moved Tripp brought the pan up as if he was wielding a baseball bat and proceeded to lunge at Ben.

Before he could even hit him, Ciara put herself in the way and yelled for her roommate to stop.

"Tripp stop it!"

"Me stop it? How about he stop it!"

"For fucks sake at least put the goddamn skillet down!"

Ben went to move his hand causing Tripp to lose his temper further.

"No. No, you don't get to touch her!"

Ciara was instantly brought back to a night she so badly tried to forget. She sat there frozen for a moment, almost as if she was paralyzed, Tripp then went to grab her arm causing her to snap out of it. Instinctively she pulled it away and curled herself further into Ben as if seeking protection.

Ben noticed this and wrapped his arms protectively around her.

"Ciara it's okay I know what I'm doing. You're okay now."

She huffed as she somehow managed to pull Ben closer to her. "Okay now? I was more than okay until you burst into my room pots a blazing! What the hell is the matter with you!?"

"I heard noises coming from your room and when I got closer, I heard you yell stop. I thought you were in danger."

"I was yelling don't stop. I'm not in any danger."

She was about to move to plead her case but thought better of it based on her lack of clothing.

"But you-you're in bed with the Necktie Killer. How could you even say that with a straight face?"

Ben briefly let go of her and used one of his long arms to reach out to grab Ciara's bathrobe that was on the end of the bed. He may not have cared if Tripp saw all of him, but he had a feeling Ciara didn't share the same sentiment about herself.

Once he helped her get the bathrobe on, she gave him a thank you and turned a little more, so she was facing Tripp better. Ben then wrapped his arms back tightly around her.

"I'm in bed with Ben because I want to be. Because we want to be."

"Are you sure about that? Are you sure that this isn't just what he wants and your too afraid to say no?"

If it hadn't been for Ben holding her tight to him, she would have put a huge dent in Tripp Dalton's noise.

Tripp hadn't known about her rape and maybe if he had, he wouldn't have said anything. Then again, he was known for putting his foot in his mouth.

"I can't believe you said that!"

"Why? We all know how manipulative he can be. Just ask your cousin Abigail."

"Maybe I should go Ciara…" Ben said at the sound of his ex's name. He didn't want to leave her but he also didn't want to stay and make things worse for her.

"No! You're not going anywhere." She firmly stated as she gripped his shoulder. "But Tripp is. Please leave."

"You want me to leave but this sociopathic maniac gets to stay?"

Her eyes grew dark and her voice dropped a few octaves.

"Okay Ben is not a sociopathic maniac. So, don't you dare ever say anything about him again. Got it?"

"But Ciara-."

"Got it?"

Tripp was about to nod when he noticed Ben's dirty body. His nose scrunched up as if he were grossed out by the scene in front of him. He then out of the corner of his eye spotted the chocolate syrup that was next to them and had to fight the urge to gag.

"What the hell were you two doing in here?"

"I don't think that's any of your business Tripp."

"it is when your using things the rest of us in the loft use."

"You really want to know? We were eating ice cream and then one thing lead to another and we started to use the syrup while we fucked each other. Satisfied?"

He shook his head in disgust. "What has gotten into you?"

"Ben Weston. Multiple times in fact. Now get out!"

"Ciara-."

Ciara grabbed one of her throw pillows and threw it at her roommate's head. "I said get out!"

"Okay, okay!" He quickly retreated and shut the door behind him. Before he walked off to grab his bag and head to his room he yelled. "But we are going to talk about this when Theo and Claire get back!"

Ciara buried her head in her hands and groaned. "Ugh I'm so sorry about that. He was supposed to be out fishing or something with Uncle Steve till tomorrow morning. I don't know why he's here."

"Hey it's okay." He told her as he wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back.

"No, it's not. The-the things he said. To me. To you. About you."

"He's not the first person to insult my mental stability and he won't be the last."

"But-but..."

Ben pulled back to look into Ciara's eyes. They were glossy as if she was holding back tears.

"But what Beautiful?"

"When he said no you don't-you don't touch her…Chase…Chase said something similar to me when he- when he…"

"Oh Beautiful…I'm so sorry."

He quickly pulled her back into his arms and rubbed her back.

"He didn't know but it still bothered me." She said as her voice cracked.

"I know. I know. And if you need to cry then you cry okay? I'm right here and I won't leave you."

"You've already seen me cry once."

"And I don't like it when you do but if it's what you need then just let it out baby. Okay? Just let it out."

Ciara sighed and snuggled into his sweaty warmth. "Your something special. You know that Ben Weston?"

"I do now."

After a few moments the sadness subsided, and annoyance took its place.

"You know I was so close. So close and he ruined it."

"It's okay. It's probably for the best. We kind of made a little mess."

She laughed. "Yeah your kind of sticky."

"And who's fault is that?"

"Hey, you got me sticky too!"

'Well it's settled then. We're talking a hot shower!"

Before She could say anything in response Ben swept her up in his arms and carried them off to the bathroom.

When they made it inside Ciara's eyes twinkled.

'You know…I never had shower sex before."

"Is that so?" He questioned her as he turned the hot and cold nozzles on.

"Mhmm. Wanna be my first?" She sweetly asked him as she rotated her hips.

He held his breath and closed his eyes as he felt her slightly contracting around him.

"Yes…yes but where not alone anymore. So, you have to be quiet."

She wanted to say the hell with Tripp but decided against it.

"I can be quiet."

Ben had to hold back a chuckle. Since he started sleeping with her this weekend, he noticed she was anything but quiet when it came to sex. And if they were alone right now, he wouldn't care. He loved to hear her. But since they weren't, she couldn't be loud like she had been.

"You promise Beautiful?"

She nodded. "Yes. So please?"

"I don't know…"

"Please baby…" She pleaded as she gave his neck little love bites.

He already knew he was going to say yes to her, there was no question. But he couldn't help but tease her a bit.

Ben thrust his hips slightly forward causing Ciara to roll her head back and bite her lip.

She looked so sexy trying to remain quiet that he couldn't help himself.

He pushed he bathrobe off of her and then guided them into the hot spray of the shower. Once they were fully immersed in the water, he grabbed the bar of soap and started to run it over Ciara's dirty breasts.

Each time his fingers ran over one of her nipples he'd pinch them, triggering an electrical charge that went all the way to her core.

"Someone likes that don't they?" He rasped.

"Yes…I-I want more."

"I'm sorry Ciara but someone let themselves get dirty and now they have to be cleaned."

'Ugh your teasing me, aren't you?"

Ben looked at her and smirked. "Me tease you?"

He tweaked her other nipple and lit up at the sounds that came out of her mouth.

"Yes. You're a mean tease."

He grabbed a washcloth that was hanging in the shower and brought it up to her skin to clean off the soap.

"Seems were perfect for each other huh?" He asked as he tugged on one of her peaks through the towel

"Uh…uh huh." She softly moaned.

"To bad were not alone. I love to hear you get vocal when I make love to you."

Sure, he only had been with her several times this weekend but in that time, he found that his favorite sounds were the ones that came from Ciara, when he was making love to her.

"Please Ben…I need it."

"You need it?"

"Please…"

Ben leaned into her ear and gave her lobe a rough nibble.

"Since you asked so nicely."

She felt him pull his lower half back and then rut his hips against her. Ciara silently prayed this wasn't him trying to tease her again. If it was, she might have to kill him.

Testing him she went to move one of her hands down to her wet clit. Before she could touch it, Ben took the hand and brought it up his neck.

She would have protested if it weren't for him pushing her up against the wall as he thrust into her.

"More please…."

He pulled his hips back and snapped them forward hitting the spongy area inside of her.

"Is this what you wanted baby?"

"Yes, god yes. Don't-don't stop!"

Ben obliged and began to ram in and out of her.

When she realized her moans were starting to get too loud, she grabbed the washcloth and quickly bit down on it.

Mr. Weston had his eyes closed so he didn't notice. He just continued to thrust into her letting one of the hands on her waist go to down to her ass. His big brawny hand roughly squeezed it causing a muffled moan to come from Ciara.

The sound caused him to open his eyes and once he saw the sight before him, he had to bite down on his lip to prevent himself from letting out a loud groan.

"Fuck Ciara. Your killing me baby."

She hummed back in response letting Ben take them to new heights.

When they finally began to climax, Ciara screamed through the red and black stripped towel, allowing her body to give into the shakes that had taken over.

Once it all subsided, she pulled the cloth out of her mouth. She then slumped against his body letting the exhaustion from the day finally hit her.

"That was…"

"Incredible?" He finished.

"God yes."

"Think you can move? The water is going to get cold soon."

Ciara nuzzled her head into his neck and sighed. "My whole body feels like jello."

He laughed. "Don't worry I got you baby."

While still holding her, he turned off the water and expertly guided them out of the shower. Once both his feet were firmly planted onto the cold tile, he reached over to grab a nearby towel.

He managed to wrap it around Ciara before setting her down on the closed toilet seat.

"I feel so relaxed."

"I bet you do." He told her as he grabbed another towel for himself and wrapped it around his waist.

"I could go to sleep right here if I wanted to."

Ben laughed. "Well at least wait till we get you to bed."

She nodded as Ben knelt down in front of her. He put both his hands-on either side of her and started to gently rub the towel over her wet skin.

"You…you okay now?"

She nodded. "Better then okay. I'm sorry I got weird earlier."

"It's okay. I'm just glad I could make you feel better."

Once she was dry, she leaned her head into Ben's shoulder and sighed.

"You know you should do that more often. That felt good."

"The shower sex or the towel rub down?"

"Both."

He smiled. "I promise. Now let's get you to bed okay?"

"Okay."

Mr. Weston lifted her back up in his arms but almost bridal style this time and carried her off to her bedroom.

When they reached the bed, he pulled back her side of the covers and gingerly laid her down.

"Do you need anything before we go to bed?"

"Just you."

He smiled as he took the towel off and laid it on her dressing table chair.

Ben then walked over to the empty side of the bed and climbed in next to the tired brunette. Once they were both settled under the covers, she scooted over to him and nuzzled into his side.

Moving his arm up he pulled her in closer to him and kissed the top of her head.

"Comfortable?"

"Mhmm very. I'm sorry I got so tired all of a sudden."

"Hey, stop apologizing for things. It's okay. Besides, I kinda worked you hard this weekend."

With her eyes closed she sighed. "You did. You'll have to do it again someone time."

"Gladly. Now why don't you go to sleep okay? I promise I'll be here when you wake up."

She nodded. "Mkay. Goodnight Ben."

"Goodnight Ciara."


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey Ciara. Do you have any idea what's going on with Tripp? Theo and I came in a bit ago and he told us not to go anywhere because we all had to have a talk. Then he stormed off to the bathroom to take a shower."

She nervously bit her lip as she placed her empty glass in the sink. "I think I do. Which is why I need a favor from you."

"Okay wha.-"

"Whatever happens this morning I need you to side with me." She said as she turned to her friend and family member.

"Were family. Hell were more than that. Were best friends. So, whatever you need from me you have it. I'd just at least like to know what I'm siding with you on."

"It's about B-." Before she could go on any further, she heard the sound of the shower shutting off. "Look we have to get dressed. I promise everything will be clear in a bit."

She watched her aunt rush off to her bedroom and shut the door behind her.

"We?" Claire questioned out loud.

Back in the bedroom Ben was still lying in bed completely naked. He had Ciara's tablet in his hand and was scrolling through it.

"Whatcha doing? I thought you were going to get dressed?"

"I was but I wanted to see if there were any job listings' online."

She immediately started to blush when she realized what she had been doing on her tablet last.

"Um you didn't happen to see-."

"Your latest history? Yeah. You didn't strike me as a girl who likes porn."

She covered her eyes in shame. "Oh god you weren't supposed to see that. Please tell me that's all you saw."

"Just the videos…and of course the sex toys you were looking at."

Ciara sat down on the edge of the bed and groaned. "Oh god."

"Personally, I'd pick the Ben wah balls over the anal beads."

"You were not supposed to see any of that."

"Yes, but I did. And I'm kind of glad I did."

Ciara moved her hands slowly from her eyes and looked at Ben. "Really?"

Ben grabbed onto her and pulled her to his side. "Yeah. But I think if you're really serious about getting something you should go to a sex store. It's better to see it in person."

"This is Salem. We don't have sex stores."

"Chicago does. I'll take you sometime. We can pick something out for the both of us."

She beamed from ear to ear at his revelation. For reasons unknown she thought Ben would have judged her but instead he encouraged her.

Ciara was going to tell him that when she heard loud voices coming from outside of her room.

"Shit that must be Tripp. Apparently, he wants to talk to us and he's not in a good mood this morning."

"Well you know where I'll be."

"Oh no. This is about us. So, you're coming out there with me."

"Aren't you worried having me there is going to make things worse?"

"Not really. And if it does that's not my problem. You and I are a packaged deal now."

Ben smiled. "Is that so?"

Ciara nodded as she brought her lips close to his. "Yes. Wherever you go, I go Ben Weston."

He leaned in and gave her a quick loving kiss. "Well then we better get dressed. "

She watched as he pulled his naked body out of bed and walked over to the bench on the end of the bed to grab his pants.

"So, did you find any good job listening's?"

"There's a bookstore in the square looking for someone to help with stocking. I figured I could go there while you talk to your uncle."

**###**

"Okay, well were here. Where is his royal highness?"

"Upstairs getting ready. I'm assuming this is what or rather who you were going to tell me about." Claire asked slightly amused.

"Yes. Claire this Ben. Ben this is my niece-."

"And don't forget best friend."

"Niece and best friend Claire."

"Hi Claire, it's nice to meet you."

"Likewise." She smiled.

"No offence but If Tripp is going to make us all rush out here for some roommate meeting, he should at least be here on time." Theo said as he walked out of his bedroom.

"Well you know him. He does what he wants, when he wants, and on his own timetable."

When the younger man noticed Ben, he walked over to give him a bro handshake.

"Hey man it's good to see you. What are you doing here?"

He shook his hand back. "You too. Ciara insisted I stay."

"Oh, she did now…well good luck with that. Now that you have agreed she may never let you leave."

"Not if I can help it."

The whole room turned to see Tripp walking down the stairs.

"We all have things to do today Tripp so can we hurry this up and talk about whatever it is you want to talk about."

"Glady Claire. I wanted you all here because I wanted to talk you about Ben."

"What about him?" Claire asked.

"Well it seems Ciara here had him spend the weekend. I caught them doing it in her bedroom."

"More like barged in making a damn fool of yourself." Ciara corrected.

"None the less I think we need to have some rules when it comes to him being here."

"Oh, is that so? What kind of rules exactly? Because we were alone in my bedroom."

"I'm talking about rules on him staying here."

"Wait so let me get this straight. You can have any girl you want here but there has to be rules for Ciara to have Ben here? What's next you're going to make rules about Theo and I living here?"

"This is different."

Theo turned to Ben and sighed. "This could go on for a while. Have you eaten yet?"

"No, you?"

"No, but I'm sure we could scrounge up something."

They both walked over to the refrigerator and peered inside once Theo opened it.

"I could make us something if you want. All though there's not much to work with."

Theo looked up to the top of the fridge and saw a few cereal boxes sitting on top.

"Apple Jax okay?"

"Sounds okay to me."

"Regular milk or almond milk?"

"Almond."

Theo pulled out the almond milk while Ben went to grab two bowls and spoons to go with it.

Once their breakfast was ready, they walked over behind Claire and sat on the chairs that were up against the island.

They both remained quiet and watched the scene unfold before them as they dug into the orange and green cereal.

"Yeah how so." The blonde said as she crossed her arms.

"Well for one Theo isn't a seral killer."

"So, you can't have killed someone in order to live here? I just want to make sure because last time I checked you tried to kill my Aunt Kayla."

"Yeah but I didn't Ciara."

"Look you can cut the bullshit because I know what you're going to say. You don't want Ben here and you know what? That's too damn bad because I already asked him to move in."

"You what?!" Mr. Dalton yelled.

"I asked him to live with me and he said yes." Ciara beamed. "Were going to share my room."

"You can't just make a decision like that without consulting the rest of the loft."

Knowing this argument could go on all day Theo put his spoon down and sighed.

"Okay how about this. We take a vote on it. If more votes are for him to stay, he stays. If more votes are against it then he can't. Fair enough?"

Ciara and Tripp nodded.

"Okay then." Claire spoke up. "All those in favor of Ben staying here raise your hand."

Ciara quickly raised her hand up high followed by Theo and then Claire.

"All those not in favor…"

Tripp raised his hand and cussed under his breathe.

"Well then its settled Ben gets to stay." Theo said as he clapped the older man's back.

Ciara turned her head to look at Ben and gave him the biggest shit eating she could muster. He smiled right back at her. He was practically beaming with pride at how she stood up for him like that.

**###**

As they approached the square hand in hand Ben let out a sigh.

"I'm really sorry about earlier."

"Sorry? Why should you be sorry? You did nothing wrong."

"But I'm the reason the whole loft is fighting."

"If anyone is fighting it's because Tripp is being a douche."

"I still feel bad. Maybe I should find somewhere else to stay."

Ciara stopped in her tracks and grabbed Ben's face with her free hand.

"You listen to me right now Ben Weston. You are not going anywhere. Tripp is a very small, petty, jealous man and that's why he's making a stink."

"But-."

"But nothing! Majority rules. The rest of us want you to stay so you're staying, and I don't want to hear another word about it. Am I making myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am." He smiled.

"Good. Now I'm going to talk to Uncle Roman while you go to the bookstore."

She gave his lips a quick kiss and walked off to the Brady Pub.

Ben stood there for a moment and shook his head with a smile. It was apparent whatever Ciara wanted he was going to give her.

He walked over to the bookstore and slowly stepped inside.

"Hi, can I help you?" A young blonde asked.

"Yes, I was here to inquire about the job listening I saw online."

The girl smiled.

Back at the pub Ciara was walking up to the counter. She saw her uncle putting out what looked to be a freshly baked pie.

When he saw her he immediately smiled.

"Ciara! What brings you by?"

"I'm here about the help wanted sign that you have posted in the window."

"I thought your interning with Marlena."

"I am. I'm not here for me. I'm here for Ben."  
"Ben…? As in Ben Weston?"

"Yes, that Ben. He was released from Bayview and is in need of a job."

"And you thought that I might offer it to him?" Roman asked.

"I was hoping so. So, what do you say? He's a really good worker and has experience in the food industry."

"I'm really sorry Ciara…I'd like to help you, but I can't."

"Is it because of his past?"

Roman nodded. "It is." He saw the sad look on her face and instantly felt bad. "Look your family and I'd do anything for family, but I can't. Not this time."

"It's okay. I get it."

"Now since you're here why don't you stay for some fresh coffee and hot apple pie. I just took it out of the oven."

"Well who could say no to that?" She replied as she took a seat on one of the bar stools.

**###**

When she finally walked out of the pub, she saw Ben leaving the bookstore.

She walked over to a nearby bench and waited for Ben to join her. A few moments later he sat down and placed a hand on her left thigh.

"Any luck with Roman?"

"He didn't feel right about hiring you. But I was able to score you some free apple pie and coffee." She said as she handed him the items.

He took a big swig from the coffee and sighed. "Thanks baby."

"So, what about you? How did it go over at Salem's Books?"

"It was going great."

"Really?"

"Uh huh. I walked in there and mentioned I was looking to apply for the job I saw listed online and she was very nice to me. A little too nice in fact. Kept batting her eyelashes at me and touching my arm."

"Touching your arm?' Ciara said as she tried to act like it didn't bother her.

"You can put the claws away Bobcat nothing happened. She was just being very flirty. Telling me that I'd probably get the job anyway and that the application was just a formality. But then her brother came up to the counter and took one look at me and said he had just filled the position."

"But he didn't?"

He shook his head and drank a bit more coffee. "I highly doubt it. I think he just didn't want me near his sister. I don't know if it's because of my past or because she was about to jump over the counter and maul me."

"It's probably just as well. You were too good for that job."

Ben laughed as he put down the pie and wrapped an arm around Ciara's shoulder. "Is that so?"

"It is. I'm sure something better will come along, something more suited to your talents."

"Well in the meantime I'm broke with only the clothes off my back."

"Well did you have any other places you'd like to apply to?"

He shook his head again. "No that was the only place I had been able to find by the time you walked in. But I do need to pick up some of my things. Some clothes, stuff like that."

"I thought your old place was sold?"

"It was. But Jordan came and cleaned all my stuff out and took it to this storage unit she had here in town. If you don't mind, I'd like to stop buy and pick up somethings. I've been wearing the same thing since Friday."

"I don't mind at all. Let's go now."

Ben nodded as they grabbed their stuff and walked hand in hand out of the square.

**###**

When they finally made it to the storage unit Ben used the key he got from the front desk and unlocked the door.

With ease he pulled up the door and stood back to take in the state of the room.

"Well this is it."

"A lot of boxes."

"Yeah once I finally made permanent roots here, I started to collect a lot of stuff."

"Apparently. Do you have any idea where the clothes would be?"

He shook his head. "No but I'm hoping Jordan labeled them for me."

Ciara walked into the unit and went to the first box that caught her eye. She bent down in front of it and quickly opened it.

"No clothes but I did find some toiletries." She said as she rifled through it. "Electric toothbrush, electric razor. And…oh! Cologne."

Ben walked over to a box that was near her and watched as she opened the cologne and smelled it.

"Smell good?"

"Amazing! We are definitely taking this back with us."

He laughed as he knelt down and opened the box that was next to him.

All he found inside was gloves, winter hats, baseball caps, and a few scarves.

"Well just winter stuff and baseball caps." He admitted as he lifted up a Red Sox cap.

"Ugh you like the Red Sox?" She asked him as she moved on to another box.

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?"

"No, it's just I'm a cubs fan."

"My apologies."

"Ben!"

Ciara picked up a ball of socks and tossed it at Ben. He caught them and laughed.

"Come on stop goofing around and help me find some clothes. "

"Okay, okay."

She continued to go through the current box and only found socks and boxer briefs. She closed the cardboard and pushed it off to the side.

The brunette got up and walked over to another box sat down and began to open it. Once inside she came across a book with a familiar sounding name.

The Kama Sutra.

She flipped open the book and stopped on the first page that caught her eye. She was shocked to find a sticky note next to one of the passages on the page.

The tantric cosmo.

"Tantra is a pathway to sexual ecstasy. The Tantra cosmo sex position is the great chance of reaching the big O. The woman sits on the floor, keeping her legs pressed tightly together to the body. She holds the legs by wrapping her hands. The man also sits on the floor facing the female partner. His bent at the knee's legs are spread wide apart. His feet are pressed against the lover's buttocks. The partners join hands crosswise and lean backward a bit. Though the penetration is smooth and elegant it will bring both of you to orgasm." Ciara whisper read.

She moved on to another page that also had a sticky. That position was The merger. She kept going and found, Apollo, Louise, The necktie, and one that wasn't marked but instantly caught her eye. Superhero. It apparently was the perfect position for a woman to receive oral.

"Whatcha looking at babe?'

"Me? Oh, um nothing." She said as she tried to put the book back.

Before she could Ben saw it and smiled "Find anything interesting in there?"

"No…I um."

He grabbed the book from her and bent down, so he was level with her ears,

"There's one in here I think you'd really love. If you're good maybe, I'll try it with you."

She turned around, her face completely red. "I didn't…"

"Did anyone ever tell you, that you look cute when you're embarrassed?"

"No."

He smiled before walking off to a box that had a sleeve sticking out of it. "Well you are, and I like it."

**###**

When they made it back to the loft the place was completely empty. They used the alone time to grab all of Ben's things and put them in her room.

Once they were done Ciara sat on the couch and sighed.

"All that work made me hungry."

Ben sat down next to her. "It's a bit early but I could make you something for dinner."

"We have like no food in the refrigerator."

He got up from the couch and put his hand out for Ciara to take. She gave him a puzzled look but took his waiting hand anyway and stood up.

"How about we go to the store and I'll get something for dinner."

"That's sweet of you but you don't have to do that."

"But I want to. You've been so good to me. Plus, it's the least I can do since I get to live here."

"What did you have in mind?"

Ben smiled.

**###**

"How much longer you think?"

He turned on the light for the oven and peered through the glass.

"About ten more minutes."

"Good that gives us plenty of time to do other things." She said as she pinned him against the stove.

He laughed. "You really think we have time do that?"

"So, it will be a quickie."

Ciara leaned in and pressed her lips to his. Before he could respond back the front door opened.

"That smells amazing!"

They both pulled apart to see Claire standing there with Theo right behind her.

"Uh hey guys."

"I'm sorry were we interrupting anything?" The blonde asked with a smile.

"Nope Ben I were just checking on dinner."

"Sure, you were."

Ben rubbed his face and stepped back from the hot appliance.

"I made lasagna. There's enough for everyone."

"Great I am starving." Theo said as he took his coat off.

"Me too. It's nice to finally have someone in this house that can cook." The brunette admitted.

Both Claire and Ciara were gifted with Hope's horrible cooking. The only thing Claire was good at was baking cookies at Christmas time. And Ciara…Ciara could warm things up in the microwave or the oven.

Theo wasn't that great at cooking either which left Tripp. He was no chef, or Ben Weston but he could cook without everything tasting burnt or completely disgusting.

"Tripp cooks." Theo added.

"But not like Ben does. His pancakes are out of this world."

Ben grabbed two oven mitts and placed them on his hands before going to open the oven.

"I'd say before you dub me the Emeril of Salem you at least taste dinner." He told her as he put the glass pan on the counter.

When he wasn't looking Ciara walked up to the Italian dish with a fork, fully prepared to steal a bite. Just as the metal was about to hit the top layers of cheese Ben swatted her hand away.

"Hey what was that for?!"

"Your supposed to let it cool a bit before you go cutting into it. Your also not supposed to eat directly from the pan like a wild bobcat."

'Ugh! But I'm hungry."

"And impatient." Theo said. "She's been impatient since we were kids. When she decides she wants something she has to have it right then and there."

"I do not!"

Ben laughed. "Why don't you set the island for us? It will give you something to do while you wait."

She let out a grumble but eventually complied.

By the time she had finished, the food was deemed ready to be cut into.

"Hand me a plate?"

She handed Mr. Weston one of the plates and with ease he dished out a square of the lasagna.

As she was about to turn around and take a seat at one of the stools Claire came up to her and snatched the plate.

"Hey that was mine!"

"You snooze you lose." Claire said as she playfully stuck her tongue out at her aunt.

"You are so dea-."

"Relax beautiful you're still going to get some." He told her as he turned around and grabbed a plate. "In fact, you're going to get a bigger piece then that one." He whispered in her ear.

Ciara smiled as she watched him place a huge chunk on her plate. When he finally handed her the dish her mouth was watering.

"Thanks Ben you're the best." She admitted as she gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

He shook his head and smiled right back.

When the oldest Brady finally sat down, she looked over at her cousin and stuck her tongue out at her.

Once everyone else had food Ben made himself a plate and then sat down next Ciara.

"Wow man this is great. Where did you learn how to cook like this?" The younger male asked.

"My mom. Then when Jordan and I were on the run I got jobs in diners and picked up a lot at those places."

"Well if your other meals taste this good then we'll definitely have to keep you around." Claire admitted.

Ben gave her a smile as he dug into his own food.

It got quiet for a moment till the sound of the front door opening could be heard.

"Damn that smells amazing! I could use a nice home cooked meal after the long day I had."

Everyone at the island turned to see Tripp walking through the door.

Theo gave him a small smile and said. "It's lasagna. I think you'll really enjoy it. Ben made it."

Once Tripp heard that he immediately shook his head and walked over to the fridge.

"Naw I'm good. I'm just going to make myself a tuna fish sandwich."

"But I thought you said it smelled good?"

"Yeah but I-I don't like a lot of cheese."

Ciara chuckled. "Since when?"

"Since always. Besides you guys may be fine with taking the risk of getting poisoned but I'm not. And I'd never be stupid enough to eat something from that lunatic."

The brunette was going to say something but a hand from her man was placed on her own. His way of stopping her.

"Babe don't worry about it. Let him eat whatever and you just focus on the food in front of you."

She nodded as she went to pick up a bit of food with her fork. Once it slipped past her lips, she let out an involuntary moan. This bite tasted different from the first. She couldn't put her finger on it, but it almost seemed like she just ate a piece of bacon.

"Good God this, is so good! Did I just taste bacon or-."

"It's pancetta."

"Ugh." She moaned again. "It's so good."

Getting annoyed Tripp made a large huffing sound and took his sandwich with him up to his room.

"What crawled up his ass and died?" Claire asked.

**###**

"So, you start back to school tomorrow?"

She spit out the excess tooth paste and put her toothbrush back in its holder. "Yeah. My advisor thought I could use the long break after everything that happened."

"Well I think it will be good for you to get back to your routine."

"Yeah but I'd much rather stay here and help you find a job."

"It's class babe you have to go. It's important. Besides you should have a life outside of me. It's healthy in fact."

"I guess you're right."

"I'm always right."

Ciara smiled as she came out of the bathroom. She thought the moment she entered the room Ben's eyes would be on her. Instead they were engrossed in her tablet.

"Whatcha doing?"

Ben looked up from the tablet and smiled when he saw Ciara's attire.

"Looking at more job listings."

She smiled back when she saw him lying there, no doubt in nothing but boxer briefs under the covers. He was also wearing glasses that made him look ten times hotter if that was even possible.

"I didn't know you wear glasses."

He nodded. "Only for reading. I didn't know you were going to start wearing my clothes."

Her cheeks turned a little red. "Me either till I saw this grey and blue t-shirt. Do you like it on me?" She asked as she did a little twirl so he could see all of it.

Ben put down the tablet and had to bite his lips to hold back the sounds that wanted to escape them.

"Sweet Jesus Ciara…"

"You like it I take it?"

"Like it? It looks better on you then it ever did me."

"Really?"

"Mhmm…you look sexy as hell."

Ciara made her way onto the bed and crawled over to Ben. Once she was close enough, he pulled her in for a rough passionate kiss.

Before the kiss could go any further there was a dinging sound that came from the device that was near them.

He detached himself from Ciara and picked up the tablet. Its ding was alerting him of a new job listing. He clicked on it and smiled when he saw the job description.

"Something good?"

"Very. It's a listing for a maintenance manager for this building."

"You mean the building we live in?"

Ben nodded. "Yep."

"Think you'll get this one?"

"I don't know but let's hope I do." He said as he hit the apply button.


	9. Chapter 9

On her first day back to campus she got there with time to spare.

All her professors knew about what happened to her and were gracious enough to email her, all her assignments so she wouldn't be, behind. It had been one of the only things to keep her preoccupied when she had to be away from Ben.

She had been grateful for that. But now she was dreading going back. Since her professors knew what happened to her she was certain they would bring it up to her.

When she made it to her first class she paused outside the door.

She said a silent prayer that the only one who knew about what happened was her teacher and that she didn't make a huge deal out of it.

When she finally pushed open the door her professor noticed her immediately.

"Ms. Brady! It's good to have you back!"

"Thank you, Mrs. Lindsay."

Her teacher walked over to her and put her hand gently on her shoulder.

"I just want to let you know that I'm so terribly sorry for everything you have been though, these past few weeks. If there is anything you need from me don't hesitate to ask."

Ciara politely smiled. "Thank you I'll keep that in mind."

Mrs. Lindsay gave her a nod and let her take her seat in the back of the classroom.

The brunette had a feeling her other two professors she had classes with today were going to end up saying something similar.

**###**

When she finally made it back to the loft Ben was throwing on one of his leather coats.

"Hey babe where are you off to?"

"Remember I have that job interview at four?"

She shook her head. "Of course. You told me about it before I left this morning."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah it's just been a long day. All my professors brought up the kidnapping. One even brought up me being saved by a known serial killer." She rolled her eyes.

Ben frowned. "I'm sure they were just trying to be compassionate after everything you've been though."

"They were I just wasn't in the mood for it. I don't want to think about that night or him ever again and I can't do that if he or that night keeps being brought up."

He walked over to her and pulled her in his arms.

"If you want, I can push back my interview and stay here with you. We could Netflix and chill."

She laughed as she pulled away. "No, I'll be fine. You go and rock that interview."

"You sure?"

She nodded. "Mhmm. We can Netflix and chill some other time. Besides I have a good feeling about this one."

He gave her lips a quick kiss. "Well if you need me don't hesitate to call me."

"I think I can manage without you for an hour or two."

He smiled. "Okay well I'll see you in a bit."

Before he could leave Ciara grabbed on to his arm.

"Here take my car." She told him as she pulled her keys out of her pocket.

He smiled again and gave her a final kiss before taking the keys and heading out the door.

Once he was gone, she walked over to the couch and plopped herself down on it.

As she was turning the TV on Claire came walking out of her bedroom.

"Hey. How was school?"

"It was okay. Couldn't wait to get home."

"To Ben?" The blonde cocked her eyebrows.

"Yes, to Ben. But not for only that reason. I felt like people were staring at me. Giving me this 'I pity you' look. One teacher even brought up Ben."

"Really?"

She nodded as she situated herself, so she was laying down on the couch. "Yeah it was weird. They didn't call him out by name. They just referred to him as the 'serial killer'."

"Speaking of, where is Ben? He was here when I came home from work."

"He just left. He had a job interview. For maintenance manager of this building actually."

"Wow that's great. I hope he gets it."

"Me too."

"Hey if he get's it maybe he can arrange it, so we don't have to pay rent."

Ciara laughed. If only.

**### **

"Hey Ben, how did the interview go?" Claire asked as soon as Ben came through the door.

He dropped Ciara's keys on the desk next to him and turned toward the blonde.

"It was good. He said he's going to call me in the morning with his decision."

Tripped who was standing by the fridge muttered something under his breath that neither Ben nor Claire could make out.

"So how long has sleeping beauty been out?" Ben gestured towards the couch.

"She laid down on the couch shortly after you left and was out a few minutes later."

Before Ben could respond he heard Ciara's voice.

"No…no…"

He turned his head to where he had heard his girl's voice.

"Ciara?"

"No…no…don't hurt him!" She screamed in her sleep.

Ben rushed to her side and knelt down in front of the couch. She started to thrash in her sleep and the dark-haired man was quick to grab on to her in an attempt to stop her.

After one final no she shot up, her heart pounding like crazy.

"Ciara? Ciara!" She tuned to look at Ben, her eyes in a daze.

"He…he and you and he was trying to-he was going to ra- and then you…" She began to cry.

Mr. Weston sighed as he got up and pulled Ciara into his lap.

"Hey, it's going to be okay beautiful."

She shook her head. "He was trying to…and then he shot-he shot you!"

"Hey, it was just a bad dream." He pulled away a bit so she could see that he was alright. "I'm here and I'm okay."

"But-but it was so real."

"I know baby I know."

"I can't-I-I."

He pulled her back in close to his chest. "Shh baby it's going to be okay."

When her cries refused to stop, he did the first thing that came to mind. He cleared his throat and started to sing to her.

"_I'll be lovin' you, always. With a love that's true, always  
When the things you've planned need a helpin' hand,  
I will understand always, always_."

Tripp watched the scene unfold right before his very eyes. He didn't know if he should be annoyed or intrigued.

Claire on the other hand thought it was sweet. She almost wished her boyfriend would sing to her like that.

"_Days may not be fair, always  
That's when I'll be there, always  
Not for just an hour, not for just a day  
Not for just a year, but always._ " He continued as he rubbed her back.

Ciara nuzzled her head into his chest. The sound of his voice and heartbeat lulling her into a relaxing state.

Ben kept on singing till her cries completely stopped. Once they had he gave the top of her head a soft kiss.

"You stopped."

"Did you want me to keep going?"

"Mhmm. Do you know any Thomas Rhett songs?"

He chuckled. "No but I can learn some."

###

It was eight o'clock when the alarm on Ciara's phone went off. She lazily reached over and hit the dismiss button, then snuggled back into the man beneath her.

A few seconds passed before she felt a kiss to the top of her head.

"Morning beautiful."

"Mhmm morning."

"What time does your first class start?"

It seemed her teachers bringing up what happened to her had shaken her more than she thought it would. So, after yesterday's nightmare they had decided to head to her bedroom and stay there. Ben then made love to her over and over till the hellish dream was a distant memory. Once she was sexually sated, and Chase was far from her mind, they ate a late dinner in bed before falling asleep in each other's arms.

It was practically perfect. But now, now it all had to end as they had a busy day ahead of them both.

She sighed. "Nine. But I'd much rather stay here with you where it's warm and comfortable."

He smiled. "As much as I would love that you have to go. It's school its important."

Not only did Ciara have important things to do today but so did Ben. It was going to be his first session with Marlena since he had been released.

Like he had told her he would love to stay in bed with her all day, but he couldn't.

One of the conditions upon his release was to seek therapy regularly with Dr. Evans. So, there was no way he could miss his session today.

"Maybe I could somehow change your mind?"

He laughed. "You have school Ciara and I have my first session with Marlena. If I don't check in with her it's not going to look good."

She sighed. "Fine. But could I just stay here a bit longer?"

Ben was about to respond but before he could his cell phone started to ring.

Without letting go of Ciara he used one of his hands to reach over and grab the ringing device.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Ben, this Mr. Janekowski I'm calling you back about the job you interviewed for yesterday. I wanted to tell you that the job is yours if you still want it."

He grinned. "Um yes, I do! When would you need me to start?"

"Next Monday. But I would need you to come in at some point to fill out some forms."

"Monday? Sounds great. Just let me know when is good for me to come to fill out the paperwork and I'll be there."

Ciara listened on as he finished the conversation with his new boss. After a few more moments he hung up his cell and placed it back on the nightstand.

"Well…?"

"You are now looking at the new maintenance manager for this building!"

Ciara's eyes grew in happiness as she lifted her head up to give Ben a big wet kiss. When they finished, she managed to snake her arms under him to give him a tight, huge, hug.

"I'm so proud of you Ben!"

He smiled from ear to ear. "I couldn't have done this without you."

She chuckled. "You give me too much credit. This is all you Ben Weston."

###

There was a light knock on her door. She took her glasses off and placed them on the chart in front of her.

"Come in!"

She looked up from her desk to see Ben Weston walking into the room. Once he was completely inside, he nervously stood by the door.

"I hope it's okay that I'm here. I know I'm early, but your receptionist said I could just come right in."

Marlena picked up her glasses and used them to gesture toward the empty chair on the other side of her desk.

"That's quite all right Ben. Please have a seat."

Ben nodded and shut the door to the office. He then walked over to the leather chair and took a seat.

"So, Ben tell me…how have things been going since we last talked?"

He smiled. "Really good in fact. Better than I could have ever imagined."

Malena smiled in response. "Tell me more about that."

"Well…I found a place to live."

"So soon? That's remarkable."

"Yes. Ciara actually offered to let me live with her at the loft and I took her up on the offer. Which is okay that I did that right?"

"And you have your own room there?"

Last she knew the loft was completely full.

"Not exactly…I'm sharing Ciara's room."

"Oh."

"Is that wrong? Initially I tried to tell her no, but you know how she is. She wouldn't even let me get it out. Then before I know it, I was saying yes to her."

The blond sighed. "Wrong no. But I would caution you to be careful. You have done so much to get where you are now, and I'd hate to see that progress disappear."

"So, would I. It's just…Ciara cares about me so much. She only wants to help me be the person she knows I can be."

"Which is perfectly fine. There is nothing wrong with her wanting to help you and you taking that help. You just need to make sure that you don't take advantage of that."

'That's why I've been trying to contribute to the loft. I even got myself a job."

"That's great! What will you be doing?"

"I'm the new maintenance manager for the building Ciara and I live in."

"That's wonderful news Ben. Congratulations!"

He smiled. "Thank you."

"So, does this mean once you make enough money that you'll be moving out and getting your own place?"

"I don't know…I hadn't really thought about it."

"Ben…when you said your sharing Ciara's room…can I assume that meant her bed as well?"

He slowly nodded. "Yes."

"I see." She told him as she started to jot some notes down on a nearby pad.

"Which brings me to another topic I should bring up…"

"Which is?"

"Ciara and I have been sleeping together. I mean not just sleeping, sleeping together. We've been having sex. Lots of sex in fact."

"Define a lot of sex?"

Ben thought about her question for a minute and then sighed. "Too many times to count. I had intended to take things slow with her if sex was in the cards. But after I got officially released, I went over to the loft to see her and the next thing I know I'm in her bed making love to her."

"Tell me Ben who was the one to initiate things? Was it you or Ciara?"

"It was Ciara. I told her that I needed to know how she felt about me and once she admitted she felt the same, I told her that we'd need to go slow."

"And how did she respond?"

He laughed. "She asked-she asked if that was my Marlena Evans talking. To which I said yes. That you have become the voice in my head whenever I'm about to do something questionable. Then she asked if I thought you'd find fault with us kissing and I said that just one couldn't hurt."

"And that one kiss turned into more."

He nodded. "It wasn't supposed to go down like this. I was just going to thank her for all she has done for me. Tell her that I care about her and could see myself having a real relationship with her. But then we started kissing and taking each other's others clothes off. Then we wound up in her bedroom and next thing I know she starts to admit to being into BDSM like I am. And we almost acted out one of her fantasies too, till she said that she changed her mind. She said she didn't want her first consensual time to be BDSM related."

Marlena nodded as she continued to take more notes. "And tell me…how did it feel after you made love to her?"

"It-it felt great. I felt happy and sated. I-I felt whole again.'

"And since then you've still been taking your meds?"

"Like clockwork."

Ben watched as his doctor took more notes. He thought after a moment she'd say something but when she didn't, he grew worried.

"Did I screw up by sleeping with Ciara? Because I didn't plan on it. At least not so soon."

Marlena frowned. "You didn't screw up Ben. I just worry about you rushing into something soon after your release."

Now it was his turn to frown. "You don't…you don't think I should end things with Ciara, do you?"

"No of course not. You seem like your handling thigs very well and Ciara does seem to be good for you. I can see how much you both care for each other. But that being said…I think you need to make sure you don't get too wrapped up in her."

'You mean like I did in my last relationship?"

She nodded. "You want to make sure that she isn't always your main focus. You want to make sure you have a life outside of her and she outside of you. You want to make sure there is a healthy balance between your life and the life you have with Ciara. Does that make sense?"

Ben nodded. "It does"

**###**

"So how did your session with Marlena go?"

Ben watched her as she spit out some toothpaste and then put her tooth brush back on its charger. She then walked out the door and shut it behind her.

"Really good actually."

She smiled. "Did you guys happen to talk about me?"

"How could we not?"

She giggled. "Only good things, I hope."

He nodded. "Yes, only good things. But she said we should be careful and to take things slow. To make sure we both have a life outside each other. That way I don't make the same mistakes I made in my last relationship."

"I agree with her but…"

"But what?"

Ciara hopped on the bed and let out a chuckle. "It's just-it's just does slow really seem like our speed?"

He laughed in response. "No, it doesn't."

"We should probably work on that shouldn't we?"

"Yea we probably should. But…at the risk of continuing to take things fast…"

"Yes?"

"I was thinking…since I don't start work till Monday…"

"Mhmm."

"If you're up to it…maybe we could go to Chicago and visit one of those sex shops."

Ciara thought about it and smiled. Fast or not she couldn't pass up the opportunity to shop for sex toys with Ben. "I'm totally up for it. Hell, while we're at it why don't we make it a whole weekend. We can celebrate your new job while were there."

"I'd love to but I-. "

Knowing what he was thinking she waved her hand to dismiss any worries he might have.

"My Grampa has a penthouse suite at the Ritz. Mostly used for business. Brady and Claire use it a lot when they're going to be in Chicago and need a place to stay. I'm sure it wouldn't be a problem if we stayed there for the weekend."

"You think your grandfather would be okay with you shaking up with the necktie killer in his penthouse suite?"

"We need to make a new rule where you can't say that anymore."

"But that's who I was Ciara. Just because I got help doesn't change that. I'm sure your grandfather would agree with that."

"Then let him. I don't really care. And if he asks, I'll just say I went with Claire."

"You know you could get in a lot of trouble for lying."

She smirked. "I guess I would need to be punished then."

Ciara wiggled her ass a little bit letting him know what she meant by being punished. He let out a loud laugh.

"You really want to do this?"

"Yes. I think it would be loads of fun. What do you say Ben?"

He smiled. "When do you want to leave?"

"I have a lecture in the morning so how about eleven? You could pick me up from campus."

"Sounds good to me."

"Great! I'll start packing!" She said as she quickly hopped off the bed.

**### **

She never hated classes as much as she hated them right now. She had a three-hour lecture in abnormal behavior that morning. The professor had scheduled a guest speaker who had prepared a video presentation. After an hour and a half in she found herself completely bored. She started to wonder what Ben was up to at the moment. There were things he said he had to take care of before they left town and she wondered if he had been able to get any of them done.

Deciding it couldn't hurt she carefully pulled out her phone and pulled up Ben's number.

**Ciara:** Hey what are you up to?

A minute or so passed before a text from him appeared.

**Ben: **I just left the building owners office. I had to fill some tax forms out. Aren't you supposed to be in class?

**Ciara: **I am in class, but I'm bored.

**Ben: **Lol. And you thought I could entertain you?

Seeing him use the term 'lol' had her almost doing it out loud. She looked up to see if her professor or the guest speaker had noticed her almost laughter or her texting. When she saw they weren't even looking anywhere near her she texted out her reply.

**Ciara: **Mhmm. You're very entertaining. I thought we could talk about our weekend together. I was thinking we could check in at the hotel first then go to the store.

**Ben: **Whatever you want to do is fine with me baby.

**Ciara: **I was also thinking we could maybe use some of the stuff we get at the store this weekend.

He didn't respond right away. She could just picture him staring at the screen smiling.

When he finally did respond back, she herself smiled.

**Ben: **On me or you?

**Ciara: **I was thinking both of us.

**Ben: ** You do realize were going to be very tired the next day.

**Ciara: **So? It's not like we have anywhere special to go the next day.

**Ben:** I don't understand why you bother asking me things like this. You know I'm just going to give you whatever you want.

**Ciara: **It's called being polite.

Ciara told him, adding a winking face at the end.

Ben let out a real laugh as he read the text and then smiled before replying back.

**Ben: **As much as I love texting you, I need to pack my bag and the car up. I have a beautiful brunette I have to pick up in an hour and she'd hate it if I was late.

**Ciara: **Just how beautiful are we talking about here?

**Ben: **Insanely beautiful. Gorgeous even.

She smiled.

**Ciara:** She sounds too good to be true.

**Ben: **I know. Sometimes I feel like pinching myself as way to remind me that she's real and that this isn't a dream.

**Ciara: **You know there was no need to try and flatter me. You were already going to get sex this weekend.

**Ben: ** Hey enough texting me! If you're not careful you're going to get yourself in trouble.

**Ciara: **If you insist…

**Ben: **I do.

Ciara pouted as she texted out her reply.

**Ciara:** Okay. See you soon.

**###**

"My god wasn't that lecture so boring today?"

"Mhmm."

Ciara could barely hear her friend over the pounding of her heart. She felt like a child on the last day of school she was so excited.

"I saw you on your phone for part of the time, so I know you thought it was boring. I'm surprised you didn't get caught."

She looked up at her. "I was in the back. There was no way they were going to see. I even checked at one point to see if they noticed what I was doing, and they hadn't."

They didn't make it a few feet out the door when her friend put her arm out in front of Ciara to stop her.

"Yo! Check it out! Hot guy in Rays at twelve o'clock is totally checking you out."

Ciara looked up to see that the hot guy looking at her was Ben.

He had on blue jeans, a black t-shirt, a leather jacket, and black rays covering his eyes. He looked delectable.

"Oh, that's just Ben."

"Ben you say…how do you know him? is he your boyfriend or something?"

She smiled. "Yeah something. I'll see you next week."

With a pep in her step she walked over to her red Mercedes G-Wagon where Ben had been leaning.

Once she reached him, she gave him a big rough kiss.

They stayed like that for a minute before he had to pull away for some air.

"Well it seems somebody missed me."

"I did. And I'm beyond ready to start are weekend together."

Ben smiled as he stepped back from the car and opened the passenger side door for her.

"Your chariot awaits beautiful."

She smiled back and hopped into car. Once she was safely in, he slammed the door shut behind her.

Ben couldn't wait to have alone time with her this weekend. Especially once they hit up the sex store.


	10. Chapter 10

When they made it to the Ritz it was a little after one thirty. Ben had handed the keys to Ciara's car to the valet and he wheeled there bags inside.

"You sure it's okay we're here?' He questioned the brunette in front of him.

"Of course, it is. Just follow my lead."

They made their way over to the front desk where a tall brunette with pin straight hair was just hanging up the phone. As soon as she spotted them, she gave them a big bright smile.

"Welcome to The Ritz, my name is Anika. How can I help you today?'

"I called last night to check and see if our room would be ready. First name is Ciara. a, last name Kiriakis."

Once the older woman heard the last name, she stood up straighter and quickly started to type something in her computer.

"Of course, Ms. Kiriakis! Let me just grab your room keys." She quickly turned around and reached for a set of cards that bad been set off to the side. When she turned back around, she handed both to Ciara. "Here are both your key cards for the room. Everything is all set up for you. If you'd like I could get Jackson to bring your bags up to your room for you both."

Ben shook his head. "No thank you I think we can manage."

"Well then you are all set. If you two need anything don't hesitate to call down to the front desk!"

"Thank you." Ciara smiled.

She turned to Ben and gestured toward the elevator.

"Which floor are we on?"

"Twenty-five…and twenty-six."

"Wait two floors?"

"It's the presidential suit. So, there's two floors. One for the bedrooms and the bathroom then the main floor for the living area, the other bathroom, kitchen, and dining room." She said as she hit the up button.

"Jesus…"

"it's bigger than the loft. But Grandfather picked it out." She shrugged.

"And apparently he likes big things."

"Well…there is something to be said for big things." She winked as the elevator doors dinged before opening.

**### **

When they made it to the room they paused in the entryway.

"Wow…"

"I know. Did you want a tour?"

He gave her a nod as she led them though the living area.

The main living area was very spacious. It housed a large leather couch. two leather armchairs, a huge flat screen, and a black baby grand piano that was in the corner of the room near the sliding doors that lead out to the balcony.

As they continued on, they made their way to the decent size stainless steel kitchen and on to the formal dining area. Like the living room their chairs there were also black leather.

She showed him the downstairs bathroom and then they were on to the upstairs portion of the suite.

He saw the guest bedroom first and then they went to the bedroom they were sleeping in.

Like most of the rooms it was spacious. It had a huge flat screen, a black wooden escritoire up against the same wall as the TV and a leather chair to go with it. There was a matching black armoire and two black dressers. The end tables matched as well with a tall black lamp on each. In one of the corners of the room there a was little mini fridge underneath a small wet bar.

The bed seemed to take up most of the room. It was a California King with a slightly talk black, diamond tufted frame.

Ben dropped the bags next to it and followed the brunette to final room he hadn't seen. The master bathroom.

Once inside he let out a whistle.

"Wow this…"

"This bathroom is bigger than the Blue Banana?"

He cocked his head to the side. "Huh?"

"From Pretty Woman. Edwards bathroom is so big she says its bigger than the Blue Banana…"

"I've never seen it." He shrugged.

Ciara gasped. "That should be a crime against nature. Next time it's on I'm making you watch it."

He gave her a nod and turned to look at the jacuzzi tub.

"I will admit that tub is pretty big. You could fit two of me in there."

She smiled. "Well then I vote we use it later. I'd love to see how true that is."

###

It hadn't taken them long to unpack their bags.

When they finished, they decided to go looking for a sex store.

Before they left the hotel, they searched up where the closest sex shop was. there were a couple not too far from them and they decided on picking the one with the highest stars.

It ended up taking them about ten minutes by car to get there. Once they arrived Ben parked the car and got out and went around the other side to help Ciara out. When her feet were firmly planted on the ground, he took her hand and used his other to shut her door and then lock up the car.

When they made it inside to the store they were greeted by a very cheerful young man.

"Hi there! Welcome to Luv's!"

"Thank you." Ciara smiled.

"Just to let you know we're having our big BLOWout sale. Everything is forty percent off. So, if you need help with anything don't hesitate to ask." He winked at Ben.

They gave him a nod as they walked to the back of the store.

"Did that guy just wink at you?"

Ciara threw her head back and laughed. "At me? No. He was winking at you."

He shook his head. "No, he wasn't. Why would he be winking at me?"

"You couldn't tell?"

"Tell what?"

"He's gay."

"How do you know that?" Ben asked as they stopped in front of some glass dildos.

"I have two cousins that are gay. It's easy to spot."

"So, you think he's gay and attracted to me?"

She nodded. "Your so cute. Come on. I want you to help me pick out some stuff since you seem to be an expert at all of this."

He wouldn't exactly call himself an expert, but he loved hearing her say so.

"Well is there anything you found in your research that you liked?"

She tapped her chin a couple of times before she nodded. "I saw it in some videos and on Amazon of all places. It's supposed to be a neck massager, but they use it on a girls clit."

"It's called A Hitachi Magic Wand."

"Yes that! It was white, blue and chrome colored, and it had a bulbous head."

"Anything else?"

"I saw them using leather cuffs in one. I also saw some of them use sex machines."

"I think that's a little too advanced for you at this point."

"Hey if I can handle you, I think I can handle a machine."

He chuckled. "How about something like this?"

She watched as he picked up a box that had something that looked like a blue butterfly on it.

"What's that?"

"It's called a Venus Butterfly. It has straps so all you do is slide them up your legs like you would underwear and it sits inside of you. Then you hit the on button and it vibrates. You can wear it under your clothes."

"Ooo sounds interesting."

"You want to get it?"

She gave him a nod.

He picked up the boxed toy and paused. They were probably going to end up getting a lot of stuff and would need something to hold it all till they got to the register.

He turned his head and did a quick scan of the area around them and stopped when he saw a rack that had a bunch of black mesh bags for the express purpose of holding the goodies you wanted to buy.

Ben went to grab it and was back only a few seconds later.

"This must be so awkward for you."

He frowned as he dropped the butterfly in the bag. "Why would it be awkward?"

"I don't know…don't guys not like going shopping for this kind of stuff?"

He shook his head. "Guys feel awkward in stories like Victoria Secret but a sex shop…no. To be honest I think most guys would love to have a girl willing to go to a place like this."

"So, are you telling me that you're lucky?"

He reached out his arm and draped it over her shoulder, pulling her into his side. "I'm very lucky."

** ###**

Ciara found herself in the section with all the gags. During her research she had discovered this item was used a lot. She wasn't quite sure if she could see it used on her but an image with it on Ben flashed through her head. A wicked grin grew on her face and she ran one of her hands over the packages. She stopped when she saw something called a bit gag. It reminded her of something similar to what is used on horses. Maybe that's where they got the idea from.

The more she stared at it the more she could picture it being used. She could just imagine it being placed in Ben's mouth as his perfect pearly whites clamped over it. She could practically hear the muffled sounds he'd make as she pleasured him. And with those thoughts ingrained in her brain she all to quickly tossed it in the bag.

"Which one do you want?"

Ciara turned around to see him holding two boxes of nipple clamps. They looked almost the same except one had three clamps instead of two.

"What's the third clamp for?"

"It's for your clit."

She shook her head as she could almost feel the pain something like that would cause her. "I prefer the other one."

"The other one it is." Just as he was about put it in the bag Ciara was holding, he noticed the gag she had put in moments earlier. He lifted it up and smiled. "For you or for me?"

She smirked. "For you. You have the perfect mouth for it."

A low growl escaped his lips and he shut his eyes tight. "If we weren't in a store right now, I'd…"

She walked up to him, so their chests were nearly touching. "You'd what?"

He smiled. "I'll show you tonight when were alone."

Ciara pouted but gave him a reluctant nod. She then took the items in his hand and placed them in the bag.

"So, I found this lube that's supposed to taste like cotton candy. And…I found this candle that when the wax melts can be used as massage oil."

"That we can definitely use on you."

They moved onto the last section of the store they hadn't covered, and Ciara stopped when she saw a huge cross in front of her.

"What…is…that?" She marveled.

"That is called a St. Andrews Cross."

She looked it up and down mouth agape.

"I want it."

Ben threw his head back and brought his hand up to his peck and let out a full-on belly laugh.

"And where do you think we'll be able to fit a St. Andrews cross? Your room is a decent size but not big enough to fit something like this."

"So, we'll put it in Tripp's room."

He laughed again. "You don't think he'll have a problem with a wooden sex cross hanging in his room?"

"Eh then we kick him out problem solved."

"Ciara…"

"I'm kidding. I'm kidding…for now." She winked.

Ben watched her walk away for a moment before following after her. "See why don't I believe you?"

"You haven't noticed him acting like a spitting cobra lately? Because I have and it's getting boring."

He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her from behind.

"Believe me I have. I just think since we live with other people it might be better if we get things we can easily keep hidden."

She sighed. "I guess that makes since. I mean what if my mom came over and saw something? I'd never hear the end of it."

He kissed her cheek and then rested his head against her neck.

"So, did we get everything you wanted?"

"Everything but the cross. But we can get that some other time." She winked.

Ben chuckled for a moment and shook his head. He then grabbed the bag from Ciara and took her hand to lead her to the register.

When they got there the cashier was waiting with a big bright smile.

"I hope you found everything okay."

Miss Brady nodded. "We did. I kind of felt like a kid in a candy store."

He laughed. "I know what you mean. There is a lot of amazing stuff here. My personal favorite is the St. Andrews cross."

Her eyes lit up. "Mine too but this one said we have no room for it." She pointed to Ben.

"They came out with a new compact model that's metal. We're out of it in the store at the moment but I could order it for you, and you could either pick it up here or have it delivered to you.

Ciara was about to respond when Ben spoke up first.

"Maybe some other time. We're good with what we have here."

She looked at the man behind the counter and then Ben. When their eyes locked, she gave him her best puppy dog eyes and then pouted.

"If we ever get our own place where it's just the two of us and were not sharing it with three other people you have my word that I will get it for you."

"Promise?"

He smiled. "Promise."

**###**

When they made it back to the suite Ben put their bags down on the dresser. Ciara made a beeline for the bed and grabbed the remote for the TV that was on the nightstand.

"It's still early. Did you want to relax and watch some TV?"

He gave her a nod and walked over to the bed. While he took his shoes off Ciara went flipping through the guide to find something for them to watch. She stopped when she saw Pretty Woman was on and about to start.

He saw her excitement and smiled. "Find something good?"

She nodded. "Pretty Woman is on."

"You want to watch it?"

"Is that okay?"

He laid down next to her and draped his arm over her shoulder. "Sure."

She turned the TV to the channel the movie was on and set the remote down next to her. She then moved closer to Ben and laid her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and let himself get comfortable.

They stayed like that till it was dinner time.

Ben ended up seeing the scene that sparked Ciara's remark from earlier and once the movie had ended, they both decided to a take a little nap.

When they woke up Ben asked Ciara what she wanted for dinner and she was quick to respond with Chinese food.

It didn't take them too long after that to settle on a restaurant and they were off.

"Oh, I love this song!" Ciara said as she turned up the music a bit louder on the car stereo.

"I don't think I've ever heard of it."

She gave him a smile as she started to sing along to the opening verse of the song.

"_So hot_

_Out the box_

_Can we pick up the pace?_

_Turn it up,_

_Heat it up_

_I need to be entertained_

_Push the limit_

_Are you with it?_

_Baby, don't be afraid_

_I'm a hurt 'ya real good, baby._"

"Now I definitely know I haven't heard this song before."

"_Let's go_

_It's my show_

_Baby, do what I say_

_Don't trip off the glitz_

_That I'm gonna display_

_I told ya_

_I'm a hold ya down until you're amazed_

_Give it to ya 'til your screaming my name_!"

"And now I know why you like it."

She let out a laugh as she tried to continue to sing along with the song.

"_No escaping when I start_

_Once I'm in I own your heart_

_There's no way you'll ring the alarm_

_So hold on until it's over_." She elbowed him in the upper arm. "Come on Ben sing with me."

He laughed. "No thanks I'm good. I think I'll leave the singing to you."

"But you're so good at it."

"I don't even know the words."

"I guess I'll have to teach them to you."

"Is that so?"

She gave him a nod as she sang the next verse right to him.

"_Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet_

_You thought an angel swept you off your feet_

_Well I'm about to turn up the heat_

_I'm here for your entertainment_

_It's alright_

_You'll be fine_

_Baby, I'm in control_

_Take the pain_

_Take the pleasure_

_I'm the master of both_

_Close your eyes_

_Not your mind_

_Let me into your soul_

_I'm a work ya 'til your totally **BLOWN**_." She winked.

She continued to sing as they pulled up to their destination.

Instead of turning the car off right away he let it run so he could hear Ciara finish the rest of the song.

**###**

"Yes, we would like General Tso's Chicken, an order of Chow Mein, an order of beef sticks, and…an order of egg rolls."

"Anything else?" The waiter asked.

Ben looked to Ciara who shook her head.

"Nope that's it. Thank you."

He nodded. "Great I'll put your order in and be back shortly with your drinks."

The elder man grabbed the menus and turned around to head to the kitchen.

Ciara and Ben had decided on this Chinese restaurant called West Lake for dinner.

"So, tell me more about this job. I'm assuming it's the nine to five type job."

"It's supposed to be. But if something happens after five, I'd probably be expected to take care of it. Or that very least try to."

"Well that kind of sucks."

"I'm sure if it's nothing major it can be put off till the morning."

"I hope so. I'd hate for our alone time to be interrupted because someone needs their toilet unclogged."

He laughed. "Well the person who had the job before me seemed to do a pretty good job of staying on top of everything. So hopefully I'll be doing more maintaining then fixing."

"I'm so happy you got this job." She admitted.

Before he could respond back the waiter brought their soda's, crunchy noodles and a small bowl of duck sauce to the table. They both said thank you and once he was gone Ben spoke up.

"Did you have any doubts?"

She shook her head as she took a crunchy noodle and dipped it in the orange sauce.

"I knew you'd find a job somewhere."

"Well now that I have, I'll eventually be able to take you out on a real date."

"And what would you call this? Two people who live together and fuck a lot grabbing a bite to eat?"

He chuckled. "I don't have money right now and when I do, I want to take you on a proper date."

She ate the noodle and then brought her free hands to his. She gave them a light squeeze.

"This right here Ben is perfect. I don't need all kinds of bells and whistles. I just need you."

Ben smiled. "What about after at the hotel? Do you need that?"

She nodded. "There's a lot I want to do tonight so I hope you can keep up gramps."

He had to hold back a laugh. Yes, he was older than her but not that much older. "Keep talking like that and this gramps might have to take you over his knee and spank you."

"Promises, promises."

This time the laugh came out and he had to dial it back as their waiter came over to the table with their food.

**###**

The waiter put the check, a small bowl of pineapple, and a plate of fortune cookies down on the table.

"Whenever you're ready."

They both said thank you as Ben proceeded to pour them some tea that was brought out a few moments earlier.

Ciara took one of the toothpicks with pineapple and popped it in her mouth as she went to open a fortune cookie.

She smoothed out the small white paper and sighed. "From small beginnings come great things."

"That's a nice one."

"What does yours say?"

He put the little metal teapot down and grabbed a cookie. It easily broke apart in his hands and he smiled when he saw what the fortune said.

"Stop searching forever, happiness is just next to you."

"Or in front of you."

Ben continued to smile. "Or in front of me."

###

When they got back to the hotel Ciara was quick to change out of the clothes she had worn to the restaurant. Instead of putting on something of hers she had opted for a plain white t-shirt of Ben's. And nothing else.

When she emerged from the bathroom and he saw her, Ben let out a whistle.

"My clothes do look wicked good on you." He admitted as he bit his bottom lip.

She did a twirl for effect and even lifted up the shirt a bit so he could see her bare ass.

"I just thought I'd get comfortable before I rock your world."

"You're not wearing any underwear, are you?"

She shook her head no as she grabbed the chair from the escritoire and placed it in the center of the room. "I thought they clashed with your shirt."

He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, making sure to give her firm ass a squeeze in the process.

"The things I want to do to you tonight…"

"Mhmm but don't forget I get to go first."

He let out a small groan. Just the thought of not being able to touch her seemed like unnecessary torture. But it was a mutual fantasy they shared. One that had started to make Ciara wet with desire when she brought it up on the way back from the Chinese place.

And there was no way he was going to destroy that for her.

"Just tell me how you want me."

She pulled back from him and eyed him up and down. "Well for starters your wearing way too many clothes."

He smiled as he watched her go over to their bag of goodies. She pulled out the black blindfold, the ankle and, wrist cuffs and lastly the gag.

He had asked her in the car what spurred her to get the bit gag and she went into grave detail about how she could just picture it on him. The more she talked about it the more she started to squirm in the passenger seat. When he asked her if it had turned her on by talking about it, she closed her eyes and nodded. She even had to bite her lip to prevent the whimper that wanted to escape her lips.

"I think I can change that."

He was about to take his shirt off when she stopped him.

"No."

"No? But I t-."

"I want you to strip for me." She said as she placed the sex items on the bed.

He gave her a smile as he went to his shoes and took them off. He tossed them off to the side, so they were out of the way and began to work on his socks.

She watched as he slowly pulled the cotton down on one foot and then expertly lifted said foot up so he completely pull it off.

He did the same to his other foot and Ciara had to hold back a moan.

Normally feet did absolutely nothing for her. But there was something about Ben's. Something about them that made her toes on her own feet want to curl.

She figured it had something to do with his manly ruggedness.

He was different than most of the men she came across. He could lift her up as if she was light as a feather. He was strong, stronger than most men. But he was also gentle. A side of him that was reserved for only special people to see. Special people like her. He could hold her in his arms and sing her to sleep with a few lines of Frank Sinatra as if it was the most natural thing in the world but if someone dare try to hurt her he could snap there neck in a blink of an eye.

She didn't know what was more of a turn on. The fact that he was strong yet gentle or that she felt safe with him. Ciara figured that maybe they went hand in hand.

"Hey Ciara."

She was brought out of her revere and looked up from where his feet were.

"Yeah?"

"My eyes are up here." He smirked.

She smiled back and watched as his hands went to the hem of his black t-shirt. He effortlessly pulled it over his head and tossed it on the bed.

Her eyes roamed over his muscular bare chest and stopped when she reached the top of his pants.

Ben was about to undo the buckle on his belt when Ciara reached out for the loops on the denim fabric and pulled him in front of the chair.

"Let me."

She slowly unlopped the belt and pulled it back to get the pin out of the tiny whole. Once it was, she swiftly yanked the belt from his jeans.

She dropped the brown leather on the floor and her knees soon followed as she kneeled before him.

Before opening the button on his jeans, she kissed the skin above it. Next, she carefully pulled the zipper down.

Ben watched her as she tugged on the blue fabric. When it got a quarter of the way down, she gave him a smirk before practically ripping them down the rest of the way. Once they were pooled at his feet, he stepped out of them and kicked them away. The only clothing, he had on now were his black boxer briefs.

She planted a kiss on the exposed skin on the inside of his leg and continued to do this all the way up his limb till she was met with fabric.

Ciara slowly stood up and hooked her thumbs under the top of the fabric. She carefully pulled them down and bit her lip when she saw his rock-hard member spring to life.

Just when he thought she was going to reach out and touch it her hands went up to his shoulders and pushed him back down on to the chair.

He chuckled. "I gotta say I'm loving this side of you."

She smiled. "Do you trust me?"

"More than you know."

Ciara grabbed the leather ankle cuffs and walked over to the chair and knelt down. She proceeded to cuff one end to the left leg of the chair and then moved on to attach his limb to the restraint. Once that leg was secure, she went to quick work on the right leg.

When she finished, she stood up to grab the wrist cuffs.

"Do those feel okay?"

He tried to move his legs and found there was enough give for comfortability but not so much that he could try to get away. The leather also felt soft and cool against his bare skin.

"There fine."

She nodded as she made her way over to the chair again to restrain his hands.

Taking one end of the black cuff she fastened it to the chair. She then took the remaining end and placed it on Ben's waiting wrist. All that was left was one last cuff as she moved over to his other arm. The brunette attached it first to the chair and then to his last free appendage.

"Are those okay? There not too tight?" She asked him.

He shook his head no and did the same thing he did with his legs. "Nope. It's perfect."

"Good now on to the last two items."

She went back to the bed and grabbed a black satin blindfold. She then stretched out the material a bit and walked over so she was standing behind Ben. Making sure it didn't get caught on his jet black silky soft hair, she carefully slid it over his head and down to cover his eyes.

"Okay so before we go on to the last part, I think we need to discuss your safe word. You won't be able to use one so we will need to come up with something else in its place. In case you need me to stop."

Ben smiled. "You really have done your research huh?"

"Uh huh. I wanted to be prepared. I'm new to all of this. I don't have the experience you do so I wanted to make sure I got it right."

"I think you're doing just fine."

It was her turn to smile. "So, I was thinking if you want me to stop or if anything hurts that you could give me three short grunts."

"Sounds good baby."

Ciara grabbed the final item and walked over so she was standing in front of Ben. She bent down a bit, so her face was level with is his. She then grabbed his chin and positioned it up a few inches.

He didn't say anything he just stood still like a statue. She smiled and then crashed her lips on to his. He kissed her back as her tongue slipped into his mouth.

Wanting to continue the scene she reluctantly pulled away and let out a contented sigh.

"Open please."

Ben gave her a smirk before obediently opening his mouth wide for her.

She placed the rubber bit gag behind his teeth, watching as he clamped down on it. Ciara then moved behind his head to secure it in place.

Once Ben was completely bound, gagged, and unable to see she stepped back in front of him to admire her handy work.

"Sweet Jesus…you look hotter than I imagined."

She slowly walked over to him and gently ran her hands across his veiny arms and moved them to drag them over his bare fit chest.

He couldn't see her doing these things to him which only heightened his other senses. He sat there silently as one of her hands slowly moved down his abs all the way to where the V began on his body. A shiver ran across his whole body as he felt her fingertips graze his member.

Then without warning her hand gripped around him as her other hand reached out to grip his left knee. She seemed to be kneeling down in front of him.

He let out a small muffled moan as her lips wrapped themselves around his shaft.

Ciara couldn't help herself as she hummed against his skin. The humming grew louder when her tongue ran along one of his big veins.

She even caught herself moaning as he started to grow inside her mouth.

Wanting more of him she bobbed her head up and down taking him a little bit further inside her each time. As she felt his engorged tip hit the back of her throat, she couldn't help but slightly gag. At that sound Ben let out a noise that Ciara could only describe as something that was a cross between a moan and a groan. It spurred her on and she sucked him harder and faster. This time paying more attention to his sensitive tip.

Then out of nowhere Ben felt his balls begin to rest against something. He assumed it was Ciara's eyes. How she managed to do that he didn't know. But it wasn't long till he felt her eyes open, the lashes tickling his cock.

He let out a deep groan as his body bucked against its restraints.

He was so close to his release, but he couldn't say so to Ciara. All he could do was sit and listen to her as she worked to suck the essence from his rock-hard cock.

It wasn't long after that, that he felt the familiar sensations of an orgasm starting to build inside of him. He knew exactly what was about to happen, but Ciara didn't. If he was able to speak, he would have given her a warning. Instead he let out a loud groan though the gag. as his seed spilled into her mouth. Ben bucked against the chair as he could feel Ciara gripping his knee for dear life as she experienced the major kickback. But as if she had done this a hundred times before she greedily took what his cock had to offer and sucked him bone dry.

Once she licked him completely clean, she sat back and closed her eyes in complete satisfaction.

Ben slumped back in the chair, letting his body succumb to the sensations that just had taken over him.

Ciara still had other plans for him but knew he'd need a bit to regenerate.

She got up from the floor and before walking off she gave Ben's cheek a kiss.

When she finally walked away, he had no clue where she was or what she was doing. The uncertainty was practically turning him on. All he knew was he could hear the sound of something opening.

She had made her way to the mini fridge and had opened it to grab herself a bottle of water.

Once she drank enough to satisfy her thirst, she put it down on a nearby table and went back over to Mr. Weston.

When she reached him, she brought her hands up to his hair and gently ran her fingers through them.

He leaned his head back to give her more access and let out a satisfied sigh.

Ciara spent a good amount of time playing with his hair and massaging his scalp.

After a few minutes passed she moved on to his neck and shoulders. She kneaded away any knots he may have had and left kisses in each spot. At one point she slowed her pace down and started to whisper sweet nothings and words of encouragement in his ear. He could feel her hot breath against his bare skin, and it felt heavenly.

She made a little nibble on his ear lobe and whispered to him how sexy he looked when he was vulnerable to her sexual whims.

He let out a small gratified moan behind the gag and she had to bite her lip to hold back her own sounds.

When she deemed enough time had passed, she made her way around Ben so she could sit on his lap.

Seeing Ben like this was a complete turn on for her and she could tell she was soaking wet with desire.

Not wanting to waste another moment she sat down on Ben in such a way that she was hovering over his penis. She paused for a moment watching the man below her before sinking herself onto his rock-hard body part.

Once he was inside, they both let out soft moans.

With him being completely tied up she got to control everything. It was a slightly new experience for her, and it was turning her on more than she thought it would.

Finally, comfortable and confident she gripped his arms, using them for support as she lifted herself up and then down off of him.

When she was able to get a rhythm going, she picked up the pace. She went faster and harder trying to hit that spongy area that Ben was always so good at hitting.

After a couple of thrusts, she finally hit it, causing her to let out a loud moan. If she could continue to hit that a few more times she would be having an orgasm in no time.

As it started to build in her core, she noticed that it felt slightly different then all the other times. His orgasm hit before hers, hitting right against her G-spot. This provoked her own to follow. Her body started to tremble, and she had to hold on to Ben for dear life to keep herself right where she wanted to be. She then felt liquid that seemed to be her own mixing with Ben's.

It took a moment but when she finally stopped trembling, she gently pulled off the blindfold followed by the gag.

Before he could say anything to her she crashed her lips onto his. He nibbled on her lip causing her to open her mouth for him. Their tongues danced with each other till they both were out of breath.

When they pulled away Ciara quickly went back in for a wet smooch.

Once her lips were off his he smiled. "Are you sure you've never done this kind of thing before? Because you were very, very good at it."

She blushed. "I've watched some things, but never have I actually done anything till tonight."

"I have a feeling there will be other things that you haven't done that will happen tonight."

"Really?"

"Yep. And if you untie me, I can show you."

She beamed. "Okay."

Ciara leaned her head down and gave his lips a kiss before hopping off his lap and going off to the bathroom.

"Hey, I thought you were going to untie me?"

"I am but…I needed lotion." She replied as she made it back into the master bedroom.

She knelt down in front of Ben and proceeded to unshackle his leg from the chair. Once it was free, she opened the bottle of lotion and squeezed a little into her hand.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm about to massage where your legs were restrained to the chair."

He smiled. "You don't have to do that Ciara."

"Of course, I do. It's pretty much how all this works. I'm sure you'd do the same for me."

He nodded. "I would."

"So then just sit back and enjoy being taken care of. Because I have this suspicious feeling you didn't get much of that in your past relationships."

And she was right.

Ben had always been a giving person by nature. It felt good when he gave to a woman. When he took care of her. He loved being a man's man. But even a man like that needed to be cared for, from time to time.

Once she had finished his ankles she got up and carefully sat on his lap. Next, she was going to do his hands and wrists.

When his left hand was finally free, she put a generous amount of the citrus smelling cream on her skin and then began to work it into his palm.

He let out a contented sigh and adoringly looked at her. It was in that moment he realized how tiny her hands were compared to his. He loved it.

"Have you ever noticed how small your hands are compared to mine?"

Ciara paused for a moment and then moved her hand, so it was resting in the center of his.

She smiled when she saw that he was right. His hands were so big, so brawny, and so very manly. Hers on the other hand were delicate and tiny. Despite their differences they fit perfectly together.

Ben clasped his fingers over hers and brought them up to his lips. He gave her tips a light kiss and then brought them to rest against his heart.

Her own heart began to swell, and she had to force herself to pull her hand away so she could release his other one.

Once it was, he used his massaged hand to pull her tight to his body as he began to nuzzle her neck.

"Hey, don't forget it's my turn next."

He chuckled. "Oh, I haven't forgotten. I'm just not use to being cared for like this. It's nice. I just want to bask in it for a bit."

"Well you will have to start getting use to it. Because I plan on taking care of you for as long as were together."

He gave her neck a little kiss and her body a squeeze.

"You are more than I deserve Ciara Brady. I'm truly blessed."

She stopped massaging his hand and turned to look him in the eyes.

"No one is more deserving then you Ben Weston."

"You really mean it?"

"I do. Now before the moment is ruined by all this mushy gushy talk can it be my turn please?"

Ciara couldn't wait to see what he had in store for her.

He let out a small laugh and nodded. "Since you said please…of course it can."


	11. Chapter 11

Ben gave her cheek a kiss then lifted them both up, so they were in a standing position.

"My, oh my, are you strong." She giggled.

He smiled and gestured towards the bed. "Come on. Let me show you what I have in store for you tonight."

She smiled back as she rushed over to bed and bounced on it as she made it there.

She then watch as Ben picked up his discarded underwear and swiftly put them back on.

"Was that really necessary?"

He cocked his head in her direction. "Was what necessary?"

"You putting your underwear back on."

"Well I can't have you distracted now can I?"

Ciara crawled to the head of the bed and smiled as Ben went to pick up the restraints. She got a nice view of his ass through his boxer briefs and it looked so good.

Underwear or no underwear it was clear he was going to distract her.

"Are you sure you're up for this grandpa? I worked you pretty hard tonight."

A wicked grin spread across his face as he turned around. "Oh, I am definitely up for it. And you may have worked me hard but not nearly as hard as I'm going to work you." He winked.

If only she knew just how true that would be.

"Are you going to blindfold and gag me like I, did you?"

As he started to attach one of the wrist cuffs to the bed he smiled in thought. "No, I don't think so. I want to hear you ask me for your orgasms. I want to hear you beg. I want to hear your sounds as you scream for me. And I want you to be looking right at me when I finally let you repeatedly cum for me."

She felt a shiver run down her spine at the mere imagery of what he was about to do.

"Aren't you worried that someone could hear me?"

He shook his head as he continued to secure the other cuffs to the bed. "We have the whole floor to ourselves. You can scream out my name as loud as you want."

"Which do you prefer? Ben…or God?" She teased.

He looked at her and smirked. "I'll answer to both."

Once everything was cuffed to the bed, Ben walked off to the bathroom. Curious, Ciara watched him. When he finally returned, he had a huge, thick fluffy towel.

"What's that for?"

"I have a feeling you might make a mess. And it'd be better if it wasn't on the bed."

He laid the towel on the bed and had Ciara lift her lower half, so it was sitting nice and comfortably on it.

"Me make a mess?" She feigned innocence.

He smiled from ear to ear and leaned in to give her lips a quick peck. He had learned when she was pleasuring him that she was a squirter. So, there was no doubt what happened earlier could happen again on the bed. "Yes you. And we still have to sleep on these later."

"I can't possibly see how I could ruin the bed but if you think I can then I'll take your word for it Mr. Experience."

He smiled again and grabbed the end of the right wrist cuff. "Arm please."

She gave him her arm and watched as he expertly cuffed her arm to the bed. He then did the same for the rest of her limbs.

"I don't know what will be better. What I did to you or what you're going to do to me."

"As much as I loved what you did to me, I'm going to have to say you. Once I'm done with you baby your legs are going to be so weak you won't be able to walk."

He walked over to the bags full of sex toys and started to go through them. When he finally found the one, he knew Ciara wanted to try the most he pulled it out of the bag and grinned.

"Is that a promise Ben Weston?" She winked at him.

"It most definitely is."

He walked over to the side of the bed and proceeded to plug in the sex toy to the wall.

He then went so he was sitting on the edge of the bed and the toy was lying next to him.

"So that's what you're going to use on me first."

"Yeah isn't that what you wanted?"

"Of course I just thought you'd lead up to it."

He smirked. "Have you ever heard of edging Ciara?"

She shook her head no. "I haven't"

"Well let's say I plan to edge you first. I plan to bring you close to release only to pull you back. And I will keep doing this till I think you're ready to cum for me."

"And when I am?"

His eyes grew dark with desire and lust. "I won't ever let you stop."

**###**

"Ugh…please I'm so-so…cl-close!"

She let out a loud moan as her body bucked against her restraints.

Ben could sense an orgasm starting to build and was quick to shut off the electrical toy.

"Did I say you could cum yet baby?"

She shook her head and whined. "No but Ben…please baby. I'll be good. Just please. Please let me cum."

He brought his hand up to her mouth and gently brushed his thumb over her plump red lips. She gave his digit a little kiss and moaned as his hand started to lightly travel down her body.

When he reached her gaping wet sex he gently pinched her clit and sighed.

"You know what this means if I let you don't you?"

"Uh huh." She nodded.

"You sure you're ready for that baby?"

"Yes Ben…please."

He gave her a devilish smile and picked up the toy and brought it to her wet opening. Ben switched it to the low position brining the device to life.

He ran it up and down her slit before stopping to press it firmly on her clit.

It wasn't long before she was loudly moaning.

"Can I…can I cum?"

"I don't know, can you?"

"May I?' She whined.

"Uh huh that's not how you ask me. Try again."

"May I please cum sir."

Ben's eyes glossed over with lust at her words. If anything, he thought she'd just add a please. He certainly didn't think she'd call him sir.

He bit his lip as a small groan escaped his lips.

This girl was going to be the death of him.

Ben turned the wand onto high and watched as her hips bucked under the strong vibrator.

"Let go baby."

When her orgasm finally hit her body shook.

He kept the bulbous end on her clit making sure to prolong her orgasm which eventually caused another to hit her.

Once he felt she had enough he turned off the device and laid it down next to her.

Ben could hear her pants as he walked over to their bag of goodies. He pulled out a box that had a pair of silver metal nipple clamps inside. He quickly tore open the box and pulled them out.

When Ciara finally was able to catch her breath, she saw Ben coming back over to the bed. He sat down next to her and let her see the shiny sex toy.

"Are you going to use those on me?"

He gave her a nod as she felt a whisper of a touch over her nipple. It almost felt like he was lightly tickling her sensitive nub.

She gasped.

"You like when I touch you there don't you?"

"I like it when you touch me anywhere."

He lowered his head down to her nipple and took it in between his teeth and gave it a little tug. She moaned and arched her back to push her breast closer to his face.

Once he was done, he carefully placed the clamp onto her nipple. Again, she moaned. He moved on to other breast and gave it the same treatment.

When he was done, he grabbed the center of the chain and gave it a few small tugs.

"Does that feel good sweetheart?"

"Uh huh."

He dropped the chain and let his hand slowly trace a line down her stomach. When he got to her gaping wet, sex he let his hand rest on it as his middle finger went back and forth. The long slender digit eventually slipping into her extremely wet folds.

He let out a contented sigh. If only he could lap up her juices. But he had other plans for her. Plans for them.

"You are so wet for me Ciara. I bet your dying for me to be inside of you huh?"

She vigorously nodded. "Please…"

Ben slowly pulled his hand from her and brought the wet finger to his lips. He sucked on the digit and let out a moan as his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

"So sweet baby. If only I could get more than just a taste…but I'm not done making you cum."

"Can I-can I have you now. Please?"

"Soon baby." He picked up the white wand and flicked the switch to the highest setting.

"Ben…" She whined as soon as she heard the loud vibrations.

"If your good for me for just a bit longer I promise you'll have me baby."

Her body immediately bucked as he placed the white vibrating head against her clit. Ben brought his free hand over to her stomach and laid it there, his hand facing palm side down.

Ciara tried to move but his hand kept her completely immobile.

"Please…God…oh God!"

Still managing to keep everything in place. He moved his head over to her ear and rasped.

"I love it when you scream out my name Ciara."

"God, Ben…Ben I'm-I'm going to-can I?"

"Look at me baby."

Ciara lowered her head and locked eyes with him as she moaned. "Ben can I-."

He gave her a simple nod causing all the muscles inside of her to let go, opening the floodgates in the process.

She came hard. Her hot liquid gushing from her and coating the towel below her.

Like the last time he kept the vibrator on her causing a fourth orgasm to come screaming out of her.

Through her hooded, ecstasy filled eyes she could see Ben come to life as the tent in his pants grew to an unimaginable size. If it was even possible it caused her wet, raw bundle of nerves to flutter.

"You think you're ready for me now baby?"

She all too quickly moaned. "Yes!"

He let out a dark chuckle and slowly pulled down his boxer briefs and stepped out of them. "Careful what you ask for baby. You just might get it."

He stepped right up to the edge of the bed and took his member and brushed it against her slick opening. Then without warning he slammed into her.

Ciara let out a loud moan as her head arched back.

"Oh…Ben!"

"So wet baby so fucking tight."

He quickly found her G-spot and started to hit it with urgency. Ciara was this close to seeing stars and she wasn't sure if she'd be able to last much longer. Her sex was raw and so overworked that if he kept this up, she'd tumble over the edge and never come back.

"Ben I-I-uh!"

"You want to cum for me don't you baby?" He let out in a low gravelly voice.

"Yes,yes,yes! Please! Please let me!" She practically screamed.

He positioned himself so he was hovering over her. He gently rested his forehead against hers and gave her lips a light feathery kiss.

"Cum here."

Her muscles clenched and then another flood of hot liquid spilled from her body as she came harder than the last time. Her screams and moans were so loud Ben was sure other people could hear.

She didn't even have time to recover as she could feel another orgasm hitting her.

After that one her body felt like it was weightless. Like she was floating on a cloud. She wanted to tell Ben that another orgasm was fast approaching but she suddenly couldn't form words.

Her vision became hazy as she tried to focus on Ben. He looked like an angel perched over her and for a second she thought that maybe she had been fucked so good she reached heaven.

She could faintly hear his voice as he told her he was cumming himself and it was all she needed to have her seventh orgasm of the night.

When he came down from his own high, he gave her lips, cheeks forehead, and head a kiss.

"You were so good beautiful. Beautiful?"

"Be-B-B-I-"

"Shit." Once she opened her mouth, he realized what he had done to her. "Don't worry baby everything is okay. I'm going to untie you and then we're going to get you cleaned up okay?"

She shook her head. "M-m-more."

He laughed. "No more baby."

He was careful as his hands went to the nipple clamps and gently took each one off. As his hands went to massage them Ciara let out a moan and arched her breast further into his hand.

"Th-this…heaven…"

"I know baby. Being with you was heaven for me too. But now it's time to come back down to earth."

She tried to focus her eyes, but everything was still heavenly and hazy. When he looked directly into her eyes, she instantly saw him become basked in this cerulean blue light.

It felt like this light of love and warmth was radiating off of him and it made her feel even more relaxed and dare she say loved.

Ciara wanted to tell him all of that but all she could do was moan incoherent babble as he moved to let one of her arms free.

"P-Pl-I-lo-an-and y-you-l…" She hummed.

"I'll take it that I was good baby?"

"Hmm y-yes…"

He gave her a radiating smile as he opened up the lotion he had just grabbed from the nightstand and began to work it into her skin.

The whole time she let out soft moans and Ben couldn't help but beam with pride at the realization that this was all because of him.

When he finished with that hand, he moved on to her right one that was still tied up. Once it was free, he started the same process as before.

As he tried to work in the scented lotion Ciara's free hand came up to his cheek and started to gently rub and play with his skin.

He let out a small laugh. "What are you doing baby?"

"You-your skin…its-it's like butter."

She was starting to be able to form fuller sentences which was a good sign.

"Is that so?"

"Mhmm so soft…so pliable. Like velvety butter…"

"Well once I'm done putting on all this lotion your skin is going to feel like that baby."

"Ben…?"

He paused for a second and looked into her beautiful brown eyes. "Yes, my beautiful?"

"I-I-I want more…"

He had to hold back a laugh. "I think you have had enough for tonight Ciara."

She shook her head no. "I feel so good. You made me feel so good. I want-I need more."

Once Ben was done with the last restraint, he took the bottle of lotion that was next to him and squeezed some out on his hand.

"I know I did but now it's time to wind down."

"But I don't want to." She began to moan as Ben soothed her ankles with the cold lotion. "This is heaven. I-I don't want to leave. Please Ben. I need more."

"After this were going to take a nice hot bath. How does that sound?"

She moaned again. "It sounds so good."

"Well we can't do that if we keep going can we?" He smiled as he moved on to her legs.

"Who says we-we can't do both?"

Once he was done messaging her extremities he laughed. "I'm going to start the bath for us. Are you going to be okay by yourself baby?"

"Mhmm…"

He gave her a smile and kissed her forehead.

When he made it into the bathroom he walked over to the hot and cold nozzles and turned them both on. Once he was able to get the right temperature, he went over to the bathroom counter. There was a tray full of soaps, lotions, gels, shampoo, conditioner, and bubble bath. He picked up the lavender scented bubble bath and walked back to the jetted tub. Ben then opened up the small container and poured a little underneath the spray of water.

As the big tub began to fill up with bubbles and water, he went back to the bedroom to retrieve Ciara.

She was still laying on the bed but was now stretching her arms and legs out and running them up and down the sheets. She had the biggest smile on her face.

Ben grinned and walked over to the bed.

"Enjoying yourself?"

She looked up at him, still all smiles. "Mhmm I never realized how soft the sheets were."

"Well I hate to pry you away, but the tub is filling up."

Ciara put her arms out, hoping Ben knew what she wanted.

He did and happily bent down to pull her up into his own. Her arms instinctively wrapped around his neck and she rubbed her face into his chest. His body was so warm it would almost be a shame to leave them.

"You're so warm, and oh so soft."

"Well I promise you you're going to feel like that after our bath."

"Mhmm I feel…I feel like I'm in Heaven with God."

"And I take it I'm God?" He asked with a tiny laugh.

She nodded. "Uh huh."

"Well as sweet as that is for you to say I think the real God might have a problem with that."

"Mhhhm doubtful."

Ben smiled as they made their way into the bathroom and to the oversized tub.

He carefully lifted his legs over the edges of the tub, so he was standing inside it. He then slowly sat down and moved Ciara, so she was sitting between his legs.

His arms all but wrapped around her to reach the nozzles to shut off the water now that the tub was full.

"How's the water feel Baby? It's not too hot?"

She closed her eyes and she hummed. "It's perfect."

He grabbed a white washcloth from a basket on the side of the tub and immersed it in the water. Once it was good and wet, he lifted it out and poured a little liquid soap on it.

"If it's okay with you Ciara I'm going to wash you okay?"

"After what I let you do to me, I think getting me cleaned up is pretty tame."

He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "I know but I just want to make sure that you're comfortable with it."

"I am so you may proceed Ben."

"Good."

As he rubbed the cloth on her shoulders Ciara sighed.

"Does this mean I can wash you after?'

He laughed. "We'll see Baby."

**###**

Ben continued to run the washcloth over her arms and sighed. "Tell me Ciara…have you ever heard of subspace?"

"No." She hadn't gotten that far into her research yet.

"That euphoric, heavenly, feel like you're riding on cloud nine thing is called subspace. That's what you're experiencing right now."

She smiled. "And here I just thought you were that good."

He smirked back at her. "Oh, I am that good. That's why you were able to enter subspace."

"Have you ever entered subspace?"

"No, I haven't."

"You should try it sometime. It feels amazing."

He laughed. "Well you should know that with subspace can come subdrop."

"Subdrop? What's that?"

He sighed as he thought about the best way to explain it. "Basically, Subspace is the high right?"  
She nodded. "I guess yeah."

"So that makes subdrop the low. You're coming off this amazing high with all these endorphins and chemicals spilling out of you that normally don't come out at that rate."

"Mhmm I doubt that will happen to me."

"Well I'm going to do my best to make sure it doesn't."

"I just can't imagine how I could feel anything other than this right now. I hope you feel just as good as I do."

"Don't worry baby I do." He told her as he gave the top of her head a kiss.

**###**

"Mhmm that feels so good." She moaned.

"These towels are very soft. This one practically glides off of your skin."

"You know I have another part of me you could help dry off." She admitted as she wiggled her eyebrows.

He laughed. "No more touching that area for me tonight."

She pouted. "Please?"

"Sorry baby."

"Fine if you insist."

Ben stood up and put the towel in the hamper. He then walked over to where the bathrobes were. He plucked a fluffy white one off the hook and walked over to a naked Ciara. It would be such a shame to cover her up, but he wanted to make sure she was comfortable.

He then knelt down in front of her and draped the white terry cloth around her. Ciara lifted up her arms and placed them in the arm holes.

Once she was nice and comfy Ben lifted her in his arms. She smiled and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Why don't we get you in bed huh?"

Ciara starred at him for a moment. She couldn't explain it but she all of a sudden had these immense feelings of love toward Ben.

"Ben I…" She trailed off.

"You what?"

"I-I-I'm hungry. Starving in fact." She quickly covered due to losing her nerve.

"Well then we should get you something to eat." He said as he placed her down on the bed. "What would you like? Name anything and it's yours."

She tapped her finger on her chin as she pondered what she wanted.

"Hmm…how about grilled cheese with french fries and…a chocolate shake!"

He smiled. "I'll call room service."

**### **

Once he called room service and their order was placed he went to work on cleaning everything they had used that night.

When he was finally done Ciara was laying on the bed watching TV. She had on the same shirt of his that she had on earlier and nothing else. She looked positively sexy.

"You really do love wearing my clothes huh?"

She smiled. "There so comfy and smell like you."

"Well they do look good on you."

"It's a shame that it might not be staying on me for too long."

He laughed. "You're still in the mood for sex?"

"With you? Always."

Before he could say anything there was a knock at door in hallway that lead to outside of the suite.

He left the room and a minute later came back with a cart full of food.

Ciara's eyes lit up as soon as she saw everything.

"I hope you're still hungry."

"Starving."

He wheeled the cart over to her and then lifted the top to one of the plates.

Everything looked so good that for that moment she forgot just how badly she wanted to have sex with Ben again.

"I got the same thing as you. You made it sound so good."

She gave him a smile and grabbed the ketchup bottle that was on the cart. She opened it and squirted a little on to an empty spot on her plate. She then took a fry and dipped it into the red condiment.

He had expected her to eat it but was surprised when she brought it over toward his mouth.

Ben gave her a smile and then leaned down to where the fry was. He opened his mouth and willingly took the fried potato and bit off most of it in one bite.

"As good as it sounds?"

He nodded, "You're going to love it."

**###**

"You were right. That was so good! But you know what?"

"What?"

"I'm still hungry."

He laughed. "How? You ate all of yours and half of mine."

Ciara smiled as she positioned herself on his lap. "What can I say? I'm ravenous."

She went to kiss him, but he pulled away. He knew what she was after but there was no way they going to go for another round tonight.

"I think I may be able to help with that."

Ben reached over to the cart and pulled out a covered dish that was sitting on the second shelf. When he opened it there sat a plate of the most incredible looking chocolate covered strawberries that Ciara had ever seen.

"Those look delicious but that's not exactly what I had in mind when I said I was hungry."

"I know but these will be better. Trust me."

"No, they won't but I like and trust you, so I'll humor you for now."

He brought the metal dish closer to her, urging her to take one. After a second or two she took one and took a huge bite.

"Good?"

"So good." Ciara grabbed another one and smiled. "Here have one."

He was going to take it from her but before he could she brought it up to his mouth. He grinned and parted his lips for her.

She placed it against this bottom teeth and watched as he bit down on the sweet fruit.

He smiled as the delectable goodness hit his tongue.

Once he finished that bite she fed him the remaining amount that she was holding.

The pink juices from the berry slid down his lips to his chin and that was all Ciara needed to collide her lips onto his.

He was completely caught off guard as her tongue managed to lick clean the juices as she ravished his lips.

Ben kissed her back as she climbed onto his lap and used one of her free hands to hold his face in place and the other to turn the lamp on the nightstand off.

**###**

His lips were slightly red and swollen. He tried to pull away but every time he did, she followed his lips.

"Okay no more."

She pouted. "No more?"

He laughed. "You made my lips swollen. I think they could use a rest."

"Well you made my lips swollen and wet earlier so it's only fair yours get the same treatment."

He laughed. "Oh, so you mean those lips?" She nodded. "I was only just getting started."

"Mhmm well why don't you finish what you started, and I can show you what I can really do to your lips."

She leaned in to kiss his lips, but he shifted his head up so their noses were touching. He then moved his head from side to side, so he was giving her an Eskimo kiss.

"As much as I'd love that baby my lips could really use a rest."

"I'm sorry but I couldn't help myself. You taste so good." She admitted as she went to lean in for another kiss.

Ben reluctantly pulled back and grabbed the remote to the TV. He turned up the volume a bit a more and then engulfed Ciara into his arms.

"We had planned on watching TV so why don't we do that."

She didn't fight him on it and simply nodded.

They laid there quietly watching TV for a while till she remembered something from earlier and looked up at the man holding her.

"Hey Ben?"

"Yeah?" He said as he took his eyes off the TV and looked at her.

"What are we doing?"

"What do you mean? We're watching Friends."

She snuggled closer to him. "No that's not what I mean. See this friend of mine at school saw you today and wondered if you were my boyfriend. And I just…"

"Want to know if that's what I am?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

He sighed. "Well I could tell you all the reasons why I'm wrong for you, but we know damn well you'll ignore them all."

"Of course, I will."

"So that being said…I'd say yeah I am. Do you want to be my girlfriend?

"Yes. Yes, I do."

He wrapped his arms around her tighter and snuggled into her.

"Then it's settled. We're a couple now."


End file.
